Charitable Donations
by catharticone
Summary: Edward and Carlisle arrange a unique opportunity for Bella to fulfill senior Career Week requirements.  Happiness, heartache, and a dash of peril will make this an unforgettable experience for all.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _The _Twilight_ world and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement is intended; I'm just visiting for a bit.

****_**Author's Note**_: I originally posted this story elsewhere, but readers here have expressed an interest in it. If it seems familiar to you, you've probably already read it. If not, I hope you'll enjoy it! This is a long story with 20+ chapters... It's set between _New Moon_ and _Eclipse._

* * *

><p>Sitting beside Edward in our economics classroom, my eyes flicked to the calendar posted on the wall. Today was the first of May. A scant six weeks of classes remained, and then I would be finished with my high school career… at least for now. I had no doubt that I would enroll again many times over, just as all the younger Cullens had. I didn't mind, really, as long as Edward was with me.<p>

As my eyes moved to his impossibly beautiful face, I decided that I would try to convince Carlisle to let all of us attend college for at least the next ten years. Edward found our current classes tedious and mind-numbingly dull. For the majority of each school day, his face was set in a bored semi-scowl. I don't think he was aware of his expression, but I was. It did little to diminish his beauty, but I disliked seeing him unhappy. I knew he was only in school at this point because of me.

His graceful, pale hand was spread over the large envelope on his desk. Throughout the classroom, the other students had begun opening their packets and discussing the results found inside. His eyes moved to me, and he smiled.

"Aren't you going to open yours?" he asked.

I shrugged. I didn't think the contents would have much relevance to me, but I slid the printout from the envelope and began reading through it. When I glanced up at Edward again, I was surprised to see an amused grin softening his features.

"What's it say?" I asked, interested to know what would leave him so entertained.

"It says I should consider a career in medicine," he replied. "Maybe I'll go pre-med… again." He dropped his voice as he spoke the final word, chuckling in amusement.

I smiled, too. "Why not? You wouldn't have to study much, and that would give us more time together."

He reached for my hand to give it an affectionate squeeze. "So, what is your ideal career?" His eyes flicked over the paper in my hand.

"It's a toss-up between social services and education," I said, skimming the list of job titles below the general headings. "Social worker or teacher."

He nodded. "You'd be good at either of those."

"But I thought you said these things were silly," I reminded him, remembering the day each senior had been given the vocational assessment.

With a crooked smile, he replied, "I didn't say they're silly. As I recall, I said the results wouldn't be very objective. But I meant for Alice and me. There's fairly solid statistical evidence that this particular survey has decent validity for _actual_ high school students."

"But you have studied medicine," I pointed out, speaking softly.

He nodded. "I've studied a lot of things, and I know precisely how to answer one of these questionnaires to ensure the results I want. Alice does, too."

"Great," I responded somewhat glumly. "So, since your ideal career is in medicine, you get to shadow Carlisle during career days. And since Alice's perfect job is in design, she gets to work with Esme. Who do I get? The school counselor?"

"I'm sure Carlisle could speak with the hospital's social worker," he began. He saw my face fall as I imagined three days spent at the hospital trying not to pass out every time I saw or smelled blood. "Or maybe there's another possibility…" he added rather cryptically.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, my curiosity piqued by the glimmer in his eye.

The teacher had begun speaking, so we had to halt our discussion. But I planned to return to it later, prompted by the satisfied smile spreading over Edward's face.

I forced myself to listen to Mr. Klein.

"…end of next week, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. If you don't know someone who you can shadow, I have a list of local businesses and professionals who have agreed to participate in our career exploration program again this year. Remember, be polite when you ask. You'll need to fill in this form and get a signature to confirm that you've been accepted by your career mentor. Then he or she will complete an evaluation form after your three days are over. And don't forget, 40% of this quarter's grade is based on your vocational experience: 20% from the evaluation, and 20% from your reflective essay."

A discussion ensued centered on due dates and logistics. Most of the students seemed excited about the experience, but I suspected it was due primarily to the fact that they would get to miss three days of school—without having any academic work aside from the follow-up essay.

I wasn't quite as elated, however. I felt there was a fairly real possibility that Edward and I would end up in different settings, and I wouldn't get to see him as much as I did at school. My glum mood persisted through the end of class, and when he excused himself in the hallway, clearly intending to hurry off somewhere rather than spend the ten-minute break with me, I was even less pleased.

"Where are you going?" I asked, catching his wrist before he could walk away.

He offered me an inscrutable smile and said, "I need to check the weather forecast," then hastened away.

I shook my head in confusion and minor disappointment and shuffled off toward my next class alone.

My disappointment intensified when it was Alice, not Edward, who met me at my locker after school. She had an unreadable expression, and I had the feeling that she was trying to quash her emotions.

"Where's Edward?" I asked immediately.

"That's a fine way to greet your best friend!" she said, placing her hands upon her hips.

"Sorry, Alice," I apologized. I could tell that her pout was exaggerated, but I still felt the need to acknowledge my curtness. "It's just that I haven't seen him since economics. He always finds me in the hallway between classes."

"He's been on the phone," she informed me.

"What's up?" I asked, curious now.

"Career week!" she responded excitedly. "I got designer again," she gave me a knowing smile, "so I'm going to shadow Esme. She's renovating that Craftsman bungalow on the east side of town. She's going to have me choose the wallpaper, paint, and some of the fabric for the upholstery…"

"That's great, Alice. And Edward's going to work with Carlisle at the hospital—"

She tapped at her lips with her fingertip. "Hmm."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, Edward will be working with Carlisle—I've seen that very clearly—but it's not going to be at the hospital."

Suddenly I understood. "Oh, right. I guess spending three days there, around all that…" I dropped my voice to a whisper, "blood… wouldn't be the best idea."

She nodded and took my arm. "He'll tell you all about it soon. Come on, let's go home."

* * *

><p>Alice refused to answer any more of my questions during the drive to the Cullens' house. She chatted about a shopping trip she was planning, and my mind wandered until she turned off the road onto the long drive leading to the secluded home. I saw that Edward had arrived shortly before we did; his car was in the garage but I could hear the engine cooling.<p>

No one else was home yet. The huge house felt empty to me when we stepped inside. And Edward was nowhere in sight. Usually, on those rare occasions when I arrived alone, he met me the instant I entered the house. Alice stood listening for a moment, then she gave me a knowing grin.

"He's upstairs," she informed me.

"Thanks," I replied, already moving toward the staircase.

"In Carlisle's office," she clarified.

"Oh… okay."

The solid wooden door was open, so I didn't bother to knock. I was certain Edward knew I was there, anyway. He sat at the desk, a file folder before him. He looked up at me and smiled gently, beckoning me toward him.

He pulled me into his lap, wrapping an arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and inhaled happily, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Mmm, I've missed that," he murmured into my hair.

"It's only been two hours since economics," I reminded him, but I'd missed him during those hundred-plus minutes, too.

"Well, I was sort of thinking about the three days of job shadowing," he admitted. "That's much, much too long for us to be apart."

I kissed him. "It is."

Reluctantly, he pulled back. "Absolutely."

"You have a plan," I guessed; he looked rather pleased with himself.

Edward rested his hand over the file folder. "Bella, there's something you don't know about my family," he began.

"Really?" I queried playfully. "Let's see, your combined ages are something like a thousand, your impervious skin sparkles in the sunlight, your hearts don't beat, you never sleep—"

He chuckled. "Yes, there's all that. But this is something else."

He opened the folder to reveal a photograph of a slender, middle-aged woman surrounded by about a dozen children, ages ranging from toddler to perhaps ten or twelve.

"Who are they?" I asked.

He touched the image of the woman. "This is Sister Caroline."

"Sister? As in nun?"

He nodded. "Yes. She runs an orphanage in Mexico."

Understanding was beginning to creep over me. "Does your family sponsor one of the children?"

His grin showed his amusement at the suggestion. "Bella, we sponsor the entire orphanage."

I suppose I should have known that… "Oh, of course."

"But it's more than just monetary support," he continued, his tone sobering. "We go down there three or four times a year to do what we can."

"What sorts of things do you do?"

"Carlisle provides medical services and supplies to the children, and Esme and Alice send clothing, toys, and books. When Emmett goes, he does repairs and keeps the facilities in good order. Rosalie has helped Carlisle with the children a couple of times, too."

"What about Jasper?"

"He hasn't been there yet. He's still concerned about his control… But he's provided many books and academic materials. Sister Caroline runs a school at the orphanage, too."

"Have you gone?" I asked, suddenly imagining Edward with a small child upon his knee. It was an odd yet sweet image.

He nodded. "Yes. I've visited several times, more than anyone else in the family except Carlisle. He goes every time, but he usually takes just one of us with him."

"Why just one?" But even as I asked, I realized I knew the answer.

He sighed, and I could hear regret in his tone. "Sister Caroline is very grateful for the help we provide, and because she needs it so desperately, she doesn't question it too closely. But when there are more than two of us together, we tend to be more… noticeable. Her human mind is willing to overlook certain oddities if it means the children can get the assistance they need. Still, we don't want to push it."

"Yes," I agreed. "That makes sense."

"However," he continued, his expression softening as a smile tugged at his lips, "for this next trip, Carlisle is willing to make an exception. This time, there will be three of us—we hope."

He'd included himself in the pronoun. "Oh, so you'll be going. Who else? And when?" I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the thought of Edward being away, even though I knew it was for a very good cause.

"Alice has checked and re-checked the weather, and it's going to be cloudy most of next week as a low-pressure system sets up over the area."

I nodded. "So that's what she meant when she said you and Carlisle wouldn't be working at the hospital. You're going with him, and you can use that as your career experience, too." I really was happy for him; he was doing such a good thing. "That's great, Edward."

"Do you want to know who else is going?" he asked, a hint of humor in his eyes.

"Oh, sure."

He lifted my chin and kissed my nose. "You, we hope."

"Me?" I asked, utterly caught off guard. "Really?"

"If you'd like to come. It would be an excellent combination of social services and education, so it's a perfect match for your vocational experience. Sister Caroline is a certified teacher, but a great deal of what she does involves social work, too, so shadowing her seems ideal for you."

I was grinning now. "Absolutely! And I'd love to do whatever I can to help the children." However, a sobering thought occurred to me. "But it's in Mexico…and I'm still sort of grounded. I don't think Charlie will let me go."

"Alice says he will," Edward quickly reassured me. "Carlisle is going to speak with him this evening, after you've told him about your vocational profile results. Oh, and you're going to get some extra credit for Spanish, too, which will help make up for the test you missed." He didn't have to add, 'when you were in Italy.' I knew that was what he meant.

"Is she sure?" I didn't want to get too excited. After all, Alice's visions were sometimes subjective.

"She is. No matter how she looks at it, she keeps seeing you, Carlisle, and me at the orphanage with Sister Caroline hugging us and thanking us. So this outcome seems certain."

I permitted myself to smile once more. My gaze wandered down to the photo again. "How many children are there?" I asked.

"Seventeen," he replied. "Carlisle stays in regular contact with Sister Caroline, but he'll check in with her this evening to let her know we're coming. He'll find out if anyone needs any specific medication or supplies."

"How much can we bring with us?" I felt certain that all of children could use clothing, books, toys, school materials…

"Two to three bags each. If we have to pay for extra luggage, it's not a problem."

For once I didn't protest the thought of allowing Edward to cover an expense for me. "I hardly need anything. I'm sure I can fit tons of school items in my suitcases."

Edward was smiling affectionately. "I'm sure you can, too, love. Once Carlisle has spoken with Caroline, we can plan precisely what we'll take. Esme and Alice will want to do a shopping trip this weekend—"

"Can I go with them?" I interjected excitedly.

He laughed. "Isabella Swan! You actually want to go shopping with my sister?"

"It's for a good cause," I huffed.

He kissed my cheek. "I know, and I'm happy to see that you're enthusiastic about this."

"I am. I've always wanted a chance to do something like this. I wish you'd told me about it a long time ago."

"Carlisle doesn't like to brag about his philanthropic activities," he replied.

"Edward, it's not bragging; it's sharing something important that your family does, and I think it's wonderful."

"I had a feeling you'd see it that way," he said, smiling gently.

I thought for a few moments then asked, "So how did all this come about?"

"For a long time, Carlisle had wanted desperately to participate in Doctors Without Borders or another similar organization, but of course he couldn't, for obvious reasons. A few years ago, a colleague returned from a trip to Mexico where he'd met Sister Caroline, and he mentioned her and the orphanage to Carlisle. She was getting only minimal help from the Church, and she was truly struggling. Carlisle wrote to her, mentioning their mutual acquaintance and explaining that he'd like to help, and about a month later he and I flew down to meet her and start providing more hands-on assistance."

"That's great," I said.

"It's the least we can do."

Hearing the emotion in his voice, I squeezed his hand. "So tell me about some of the children."

By the time he'd finished speaking, I was in love with every single one of them.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Alice's reassurances, I remained worried about Charlie's reaction to Carlisle's proposition. Edward waited in the kitchen while I prepared dinner. When he heard the cruiser, he slipped outside to stand in the shelter of the trees, phone in hand so that he could call his father at the appropriate time.

As soon as Charlie got home, I sat down to dinner with him and tried to chat casually about my day. I mentioned the vocational assessment results and career week.

He took a forkful of mashed potatoes before asking, "Any idea who you want to shadow? Sorry it can't be me, kiddo."

I smiled fondly. "Me too, Dad, but law enforcement doesn't look like it's in the cards for me. Actually, Carlisle said he'd speak to someone he knew; he thought he might have a lead on something for me."

"Yeah? That'd be great."

He reached for the carrots just as the phone rang. I answered, knowing it would be Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle," I greeted enthusiastically.

"Bella. How is your father doing this evening?"

"Fine. We're having dinner."

"Ah yes, just as planned." He chuckled. "I suppose you should pretend that I'm telling you about Sister Caroline and the orphanage."

I waited about fifteen seconds, nodding with interest, then asked, "Really? She sounds great. How many children are there?"

He laughed again. "You're rather good at this, Bella. I think you'll really like Caroline. I suspect you two will get along very well."

"Yes," I replied a bit mechanically. Now it was time for me to use my feeble acting skills. "Where is it? Oh, I don't know… I don't think my dad will let me." I tried to infuse as much disappointment into my voice as possible. I gave Charlie a quick yet pained glance.

"I think this is my cue to ask to speak with him," Carlisle said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, if you think so. Thanks, Carlisle." I pulled the phone away from my ear. Charlie was clearly interested in our conversation now.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Carlisle wanted to tell me about a really unique career week experience he can set up for me." I arranged my features to reflect even further regret.

"Yeah? Sounds good. So why the long face?"

"It's not here in Forks, Dad."

"Where is it? Port Angeles?" At the shake of my head, he tried again. "Seattle?"

"Um, maybe you should just let Carlisle tell you about it."

I passed over the phone then moved to the window to stare outside while they spoke. I could just glimpse Edward's pale form between the trees, but I knew he could see me perfectly.

I listened to Charlie's voice rise and knew Carlisle had told him that he wanted to take me to Mexico. Charlie began to protest, but after a few moments I could tell that he was listening, soothed by Carlisle's calm manner and reasonable speech. There were the obligatory questions, but the one I dreaded—the one that could be the sticking point—made my stomach clench.

"Edward's going, too?" Charlie asked.

I decided not to turn around. I didn't want to see the look on my father's face as he received this bit of information. Surprisingly, he had nothing more than a few "huhs" and "yeah, rights" to say as Carlisle continued speaking. I wished I possessed Edward's perfect hearing; I was really curious to know what Carlisle was saying.

Finally I risked a peek at my dad. He didn't appear angry… perhaps slightly perturbed…but his expression was shifting, softening, and finally he simply nodded and said, "Thanks, Carlisle. I appreciate this. It was really nice of you to think of Bella."

A few final words seemed to address some logistics, then Charlie said good-bye. I turned around to face him.

"Mexico, huh?" he said.

I nodded. "Yeah. I was pretty surprised when he told me about it."

"Sounds like this Sister Caroline can use all the help she can get. But Bells, is this something you really want to do? Do you want to go all the way down there? It could be pretty rough—sounds like a very rural area, and there's a lot of poverty, probably much worse than what you saw when you went down to the beach with your mom."

"I know, but like you said, they really need us."

"They do," he agreed.

"So I can go?" I asked hopefully.

"If you really want to, then yeah, you can—if your mother says yes, too."

I was going to remind him that I was eighteen and didn't technically need either his or her permission for the trip, but I refrained, instead promising to call Renee immediately. I was unsurprised to receive her enthusiastic approval. Despite her limited means, she'd always been one to help out whenever she could. We'd spent more than one Thanksgiving preparing and serving food at the local homeless shelter in Phoenix.

"Just be safe," was her only caveat.

"Edward and Carlisle will see to that," I assured her, knowing it was true.

I promised to provide her with more details as soon as I was given them. I knew Carlisle had already begun making the travel arrangements. We were tentatively scheduled to depart next Tuesday evening. We would arrive in Ciudad de Durango the following morning then drive north toward the town of Canatlan. The orphanage was about twenty-five miles from the town, in a mountainous region with a fairly low population density. I learned that silver mining and ranching were the primary industries in the area, but, as Charlie had said, a great deal of poverty remained.

Edward confirmed our travel plans as I lay in his arms that night. We talked for a long time; I was too excited to sleep. I wanted to make lists of all the things I hoped to bring for the children, but he assured me he'd remember every word I said and have a list ready for me in the morning. Finally I drifted off to sleep, images of small, happy faces filling my dreams.

* * *

><p>I spent all day Saturday with Esme and Alice, shopping in Seattle. Their flawless memories held information about each child at the orphanage. We bought a variety of clothing—underwear, socks, shirts, pants, sleepwear—in sizes to cover every child. We also chose an age-appropriate toy for each of the children: stuffed animals, blocks, puzzles, games, dolls, and little cars. Esme helped me select several games designed to help with visual-spatial development and reasoning; these would be for the orphanage in general. We purchased school supplies, too: pencils, crayons, markers, rulers, lined paper and art paper, and calculators.<p>

Alice told me that Edward would drive me into Santiago Papasquiano, the largest town in the region, on Friday to buy additional materials such as some new dictionaries; it was hard to find many school supplies in Spanish in Seattle. Edward would also purchase whatever materials were necessary to complete building repairs.

I had to smile when we hurried inside the Barnes and Noble. It was across the street from Nordstrom, and Alice's eyes barely darted to the department store. For once, she was entirely focused upon shopping for the children. We ended our shopping trip at Best Buy, where Esme got five new laptops and an array of educational software that Jasper would load onto the computers before the trip.

I had never enjoyed a full day of shopping so much.

We returned to the Cullens' house just before sunset, Emmett's Jeep loaded with bags and boxes. He and Edward appeared in the garage the moment we pulled in, and in the blink of an eye all the packages had been transported inside. I watched in slightly dizzy fascination as Esme and Alice expertly unpacked and prepared all of the items then repacked them into five large suitcases. Their movements were rapid yet efficient, and in less than half an hour the bags were ready for travel.

Edward had explained that we would take our personal items in our carry-ons. Carlisle would pack an additional large suitcase with the medical supplies he had gathered during the week. He sent shipments to Sister Caroline on a regular basis, so on this trip he would merely need to restock some items and bring new medications for several of the children who he believed would need them.

I hadn't really spoken with him since his conversation with Charlie. Carlisle had been very busy, working extra shifts to cover the time he would be away. However, just as Esme was finishing with the last suitcase, he returned home. His gaze swept the empty shopping bags, piles of tags, wrappers, and receipts, and he grinned.

"You had a successful shopping trip," he commented, darting over to kiss his wife on the cheek.

She looked up at him, her own face alight with happiness. "We did. Bella picked out some wonderful books and toys for the children." She beamed at me.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "It was a lot of fun," I said.

Carlisle chuckled in appreciation. "It is. I don't usually help buy the clothing and toys, but I get to see the children's faces when they receive the items. I'm not sure there is anything I've ever witnessed that makes me feel happier."

Edward slipped his arm around me. "I'm glad you're coming with us," he said softly.

"Me too," I replied, then to Carlisle I said, "Thank you for arranging this."

"No need for thanks, Bella," he replied. "I'm thrilled that you want to join us. I think you'll find it a very rewarding experience."

I nodded in agreement. There was something I remained curious about, however. "How did you manage to convince Charlie so easily?" I asked.

Carlisle offered me a slightly enigmatic smile before replying. "I simply told him the truth: That Sister Caroline and the children need all the help we can offer. I gave him some basic information about the orphanage and the children, as well as about Caroline's work there. I explained what sorts of support we can offer, too, and made sure he knew that you would be an invaluable part of this trip."

I was blushing again. "I'll do whatever I can, but I can't offer the kind of help that you can." Despite my rather significant experience with emergency medicine, I'd always been on the receiving end. Suddenly I worried that I wouldn't be able to provide much assistance.

Edward tucked my head beneath his chin. "We do a lot more than attend to the children's medical needs. That's always a priority, of course, but we also help to maintain the building and to ensure that the children have a safe, comfortable place to live."

"Currently the building is in need of exterior paint and some roof repairs," Carlisle added, catching Edward's eye with an amused grin.

I knew I was missing something when I felt Edward sigh against me. "What?" I asked.

Esme was smiling; she was in on it, too.

Carlisle laughed softly. "I told your father that Edward would be completing the entire paint job and roofing repairs himself as part of his _punishment_."

While Edward had received few concrete consequences for his trip to Italy, Charlie believed that his parents had dealt with him fairly severely.

Edward said, "Your father thinks I'm going to be painting night and day. Carlisle assured him that I'll barely have time to eat or sleep, let alone to see you."

"So that's why he didn't object to your going, too," I confirmed.

Carlisle was still smiling. "He rather liked the thought of Edward doing something akin to hard labor for four days straight."

I rolled my eyes at my father's attitude then looked up at Edward. "Sorry."

"Bella, you know it's no trouble for me. I'll have the painting done in a day at most, and the roofing won't take any longer. It's not as if either one will tire me. The most tedious part is having to work at just a fast human pace." His lopsided grin was slightly sardonic.

I nodded. "Right."

"We'll likely hold off on the building work until Friday," Carlisle said. "I'll want Edward to help me with the children on Wednesday, and you and he will need to drive into town on Thursday to pick up supplies."

"What do you think I'll be doing while you're busy?" I inquired.

"Oh, Sister Caroline will find plenty to occupy your time," Carlisle assured me. "If nothing else, she'll have you watch the youngest children while she's teaching the older ones. I imagine she'll ask you to help some of her students, too. I'm sure you're an excellent tutor."

"I did some peer tutoring in Phoenix," I acknowledged. "I think I was okay at it."

"I'm sure you were wonderful," Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

He always had such confidence in me. I hoped I could live up to his expectations. The children deserved nothing less.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday and Monday dragged by as my excitement grew. I was anxious to get on that plane, to know I was actually going with Edward and Carlisle to Mexico. I knew it would be a new and unique experience. Yet part of me continued to worry that I wouldn't be able to provide the help Sister Caroline and the children needed.

I was also afraid that I would disappoint Edward and Carlisle. In truth, I didn't have much experience with children. I had done little babysitting, and the handful of friends I'd grown up with in Phoenix had either been only children or had older siblings. I enjoyed Angela's little brothers, and they seemed comfortable enough around me, but that was just two small boys. How would I interact with an entire houseful of youngsters?

Edward could sense my worry, of course. I wouldn't admit that I was afraid of letting him down, but I did confess that I felt inexperienced with children. He assured me I'd be a natural, and told me again that whatever help I provided would be much appreciated. His kind words assuaged some of my fears, but I still found myself wide awake on Monday night.

Edward lay beside me, running a hand gently over my hair. "You need to sleep, love," he murmured. "We'll be flying most of the night."

"I know. I'm just… excited, I guess."

He kissed me very softly. "Hmm. A little nervous, too."

I couldn't deny it. I nodded.

"You know, I always feel a bit anxious before we go, too," he said.

I turned over to look at him. "Really? Why?"

He smiled rather abashedly. "Well, there's the whole vampire thing…" I poked him in the ribs. "No, really, it's always a concern. I've been going to Sister Caroline's for three years now, and I worry that she'll notice that I haven't seemed to age. Oh, by the way, I'm a fourth-year med student."

"What?"

"The first time I went, Carlisle told her I was in my first year of medical school. He knew he'd need an assistant when he examined and treated the children; at that point, some had received no medical care for several years, and there were a lot of issues to deal with. I have to admit that I was nervous; you know most of my medical knowledge is theoretical." He gave me a wry half-smile.

"Two M.D.s. Right," I acknowledged. Sometimes I forgot that Edward had been in school longer than most people have been alive.

"Mmm, yes."

"But you were amazing, right?"

He laughed shortly. "I wouldn't exactly put it that way. It was definitely a learning experience, but Carlisle is an amazing teacher—"

"And you're a quick study," I interjected with a grin.

"I suppose so. Anyway, everything worked out fine. But we've had to maintain the pretense. So please remember if it comes up."

"Am I still your girlfriend?" I asked.

He was taken aback by my question. "What? Of course, love. Why would you ask that?"

"Well," I began, fighting a smile, "isn't it a bit _creepy _for a fourth-year med student to be dating a high school senior?"

He grinned in understanding. "Right—the age thing. Sister Caroline knows I'm younger than the typical medical student; Carlisle told her I finished my undergrad at nineteen, so that would make me twenty-three now. How about if you're a junior at the University of Washington?"

"What's my major?"

"English lit," he replied immediately. "If there's any doubt, just start quoting _Wuthering Heights_. You certainly know it well enough!"

"Ha ha." But I was smiling. For some reason, participating in the Cullens' little ruse was rather exciting. And it was also good practice for the future, when I would undoubtedly have to assume various academic identities indefinitely.

"So is there anything else I should know?" I asked. "Any other background information?"

Edward considered this for a moment before replying. "I don't think so. The basic story about Carlisle and Esme adopting us as teenagers still holds. Aside from that, we've never gone into too many details about our family with Caroline. I think she's so grateful for the help that she's made a point not to question things too deeply."

I frowned in concern. "Do you think she suspects anything?"

He shrugged. "She's a rational, well-educated woman, but she's lived in a culture rich with traditional beliefs and superstitions for a long time. She's heard things, had a few questions from the locals about us... But I've never heard any real doubt in her mind. She adores Carlisle. If anything, she half-way believes he's an angel sent to help her."

I smiled. "Maybe he is."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at me. "It does beat the alternative."

Suddenly I recalled a couple of articles I'd read in the Phoenix newspaper years ago. Funny, I'd never considered it before… I sat up and asked, "Are there vampires in that part of Mexico?"

He gave me an inquisitive look, pushing himself up onto his elbow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," I began, knowing even before I spoke that it would sound ridiculous and possibly somewhat insulting. Still, I had to say it. "You know, there are all those stories about the, um, _chupacabra_."

Edward burst into quiet laughter, his hilarity only suppressed by the knowledge that Charlie slept nearby. "The goat sucker? You believe that?"

"No, of course not." For some reason I felt a bit defensive. "But if there were vampires in Mexico, that might explain it—especially if they were vegetarians like your family."

He was still smiling as he said, "You're adorable, Bella."

His words were spoken so affectionately that I didn't mind the mild condescension they implied.

"Okay, I get it," I grumbled good-naturedly; it was difficult to muster too much perturbation as I gazed up at that perfect, beautiful face. "It's just a myth."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Well, there's probably some truth to it. Something has attacked farm animals and consumed their blood, but it's another animal; it's not a vampire."

"How do you know?"

"Jasper spent quite a bit of time in that area years ago. The legends aren't new; they've been around for at least a century. He saw a couple of the animals that were killed. Whatever did it had canine incisors." Amusement took over his expression again. "And _we_ don't have fangs."

"Canine? So it could have been some sort of wolf?"

He nodded. "Most likely. As to what _kind _of wolf, I really can't say."

I knew what he was thinking: He would be inordinately pleased to blame the attacks on a werewolf; that would automatically implicate Jacob in some peripheral way. I decided to change the topic.

"So there aren't any vampires in Mexico," I clarified.

He did not reply immediately. Finally, he said, "There were several large colonies there once, many years ago, but the Volturi eradicated them. We haven't heard anything to suggest any activity in recent years—"

"Recent being, when?"

"The last twenty years or so. Jasper thinks there may have been a few rogues who made their way to Michoacan after the earthquake in 1985. They moved on shortly afterward. Unfortunately, disasters tend to attract our kind."

"Why is that?"

He shook his head, indignation passing over his face. "Easy prey, and often no questions or suspicions afterward."

"That's horrible," I said, an automatic reaction to the thought.

"It is," he agreed. After musing for a few seconds, he said, "I suppose that's one reason my family chose to help the orphanage."

"You're giving something back, not taking away."

He smiled at my understanding. "Exactly. Now, if you want to do more than walk around like a zombie during your first couple of days there, you need to get some sleep."

Trying to lighten the mood, I chanted, "Zombies and vampires and chupacabras, oh my!"

Edward chuckled and lay down beside me again as I stretched out. "Will you settle for one out of three?" he asked, grinning slightly.

I rolled over to face him, resting my hand against the cool smoothness of his cheek. "With you, I'm never settling."

He kissed me gently then wrapped his arms around me. "_Buenas noches, querida_."

"_Buenas noches_," I responded, closing my eyes as his fingers trailed lazily up and down my arm.

* * *

><p>After a barrage of questions about my preparedness for the trip and reminders to call him as soon as I arrived in Mexico, Charlie finally offered me a quick hug then told me good-bye before he left for work. Edward picked me up for school as usual, tucking my carry-on in the trunk of the Volvo. Carlisle would retrieve it when he and Esme came for us later in the day.<p>

The morning dragged by. The teachers were holding off on giving seniors any new lessons, since none would be in school for the next three days. Half-hearted discussions and reviews did not make the hours pass any faster.

Charlie had agreed to let me skip my last two classes so that we could catch an earlier flight to Los Angeles. Of course Edward was excused, as well, and we left school at 1:30. Carlisle and Esme waited in the parking lot in Emmett's Jeep. The back was loaded with the suitcases full of supplies. As Edward and I were climbing into the back seat, Alice suddenly appeared, slipping in beside us. She didn't need much room, really.

"Are you going, too?" I asked in surprise.

"Just to Sea-Tac," she chirped. "I'll keep Esme company while she's driving back."

Esme smiled at her in the rear-view mirror. Alice grinned then turned to me.

"You're going to have a memorable experience," she said.

"Memorable? In what way?" I questioned.

She waved a hand. "Oh, in lots of ways. And it's really good that you're going this time."

Edward shook his head in warning, which only prompted me to ask what she meant.

"You're human," she explained happily, "and you'll be eating and drinking and naturally doing all those human things that Carlisle and Edward have to pretend to do while they're at the orphanage. Your being with them will make them seem more human to Sister Caroline."

"Oh, okay," I acknowledged.

Carlisle added, "But that's not the reason Edward and I invited you to accompany us."

"It's fine if it is," I said quickly. Really, if this was what I could contribute—the one thing I could do to ensure that the Cullens could continue working with the children—I was happy to oblige.

Edward's arm slipped around my shoulder. "It's not, love. That was actually an afterthought. We know you're going to be very helpful and contribute a great deal to the orphanage."

Alice nodded sagely, utterly confident. However, she refused to tell me anything specific about my time in Mexico. She simply assured me that my presence there would be beneficial in several ways.

"Even I can't see all of them," she admitted. "But I do see Sister Caroline's gratitude to you when you leave."

I still felt anxious, but now I was becoming intrigued. Was there something I could do that really would benefit the children? I couldn't imagine what it was, but I was eager to find out.

* * *

><p>I hadn't thought I'd be able to sleep on the plane, but I drifted off for a couple of hours somewhere over Mexico. Edward had made sure I consumed no caffeine, instead encouraging me to have only water. He remembered my state of wakefulness during the long flight back from Italy. But this was different; now I wasn't afraid that he would disappear if I closed my eyes.<p>

Naturally Carlisle had booked us into First Class, explaining that he thought I'd be more relaxed in the roomier seats. His tone was so sincere as he said he hoped I would be comfortable enough to sleep that I couldn't fault the additional expense. Besides, Edward informed me that his family usually traveled First Class because it provided more privacy and less chance for scrutiny by other passengers.

The seats were, in fact, quite nice. With the armrest up and the seats reclined, Edward and I were able to snuggle up comfortably. Carlisle sat across from us reading through a small stack of medical journals he'd brought. At some point he switched to a volume of poetry—Keats, I noticed.

It was actually the poet's words that eventually lulled me to sleep. Edward began reciting "Endymion" to me, his soft voice as smooth and soothing as a velvet wrap. My eyelids grew heavy as he spoke the beautiful words:

_Just so may love, although 'tis understood_

_The mere commingling of passionate breath,_

_Produce more than our searching witnesseth:_

_What I know not: but who, of men, can tell_

_That flowers would bloom, or that green fruit would swell_

_To melting pulp, that fish would have bright mail,_

_The earth its dower of river, wood, and vale,_

_The meadows runnels, runnels pebble-stones,_

_The seed its harvest, or the lute its tones…_

The last lines I heard left me with a sleepy smile:

_Tones ravishment, or ravishment its sweet…_

_If human souls did never kiss and greet?_

* * *

><p>Edward woke me about fifteen minutes before the plane landed in Mexico City. We still had a short flight to Durango, then the drive to the orphanage. We waited about an hour for our final flight then boarded the small plane. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as we landed.<p>

I felt a little foggy as Edward and Carlisle gathered the bags and loaded them onto two luggage carts then led me through the airport to the rental car area. Somehow Edward managed to maneuver the cart with one hand while keeping the other securely around my waist.

Soon the bags were loaded into the rented SUV, and I was tucked into Edward's embrace in the back seat. Before we drove off, Carlisle reached into his carry-on and produced a small, soft-sided cooler. He passed it back to Edward.

"Esme prepared that for you," he told me with a knowing smile, then he started the vehicle and pulled out of the lot.

I unzipped the bag to find a small can of Coke, two bottles of water, a sandwich, and some dried cherries. Edward made sure I drank half of one bottle of water before I had the Coke. By the time I had eaten the sandwich and had a handful of the fruit, I was feeling much more alert.

As we drove toward the mountains, I asked about the children again. I remembered most of what Edward had told me, but I wanted to be certain I knew a bit about each one. I recalled that the current ages ranged from about three to twelve, and there were eight girls and five boys.

"Actually," Carlisle said, "two of the children have left; one was adopted by an American couple, and the other by a family from Belize."

"Really?" I asked. "That's wonderful! I thought most of them stayed until they were old enough to be on their own."

Edward smiled as his gaze flicked to Carlisle. "Over the last year or so, Carlisle has been able to point a few individuals in Sister Caroline's direction, and several children have found permanent homes with loving families."

"That's wonderful," I said. "Which ones have been adopted?"

"Luisa and Carlos," Carlisle told me.

I recalled that Luisa was four, and Carlos was seven. I felt warmth spread through me with the knowledge that both now had families to call their own. For a moment, tears prickled at my eyes.

Edward kissed my cheeks gently. "I know," he whispered.

"So," Carlisle said, but his voice was just a bit rough with emotion, too, "now there are twelve children. A new little one arrived last week."

"How old?" I asked.

"Caroline thinks she's about three, but she's very small and most likely suffering from some long-term nutritional deficiencies." Carlisle's tone was quite sober now, and in the mirror I saw that his usually placid expression reflected deep concern. "There may be other issues, as well."

"Oh no," I said. "Will you be able to help her?"

"We hope so," Carlisle replied, but he remained somber.

"The medical issues are most likely manageable," Edward began. "The other issues may not be as easy to deal with."

"What's the matter with her?" I asked.

"We're not really sure yet," Carlisle said. He didn't seem as if he planned to add any more.

Still, I had to ask, "What's her name?"

Edward sighed. "Caroline doesn't know. She hasn't spoken yet and responds very minimally to language. She may have some hearing loss, or it may be a severe developmental disorder, or possibly both."

My heart sank at this news. "What happened to her? I mean, how did she become orphaned?"

"She was found wandering alone near the road, about twenty miles from Canatlan. The local priest knows Caroline, of course, so took the child to her. There was no sign of either parent anywhere nearby, and no one has made any inquiries about her," Edward told me.

"That's terrible," I responded.

"Unfortunately, it happens," Carlisle said, his tone heavy with regret and sadness. "At least she's in a safe place now, and we will do everything we can to help her."

"Poor thing," I murmured.

After a few moments, Edward spoke again, making an effort to lighten the mood. "Sister Caroline is hoping you can help one of the older girls with some pre-algebra. Math has never been Caroline's strong suit."

"Which girl?" I asked.

"Elisa."

"She's thirteen," I confirmed, remembering that this girl was one of the oldest children.

He nodded. "Caroline feels that she's very bright and is ready for some more advanced math."

I felt a bit worried at the prospect. I knew the subject matter well, but I'd never had to think about how to convey it in Spanish. "Um… I'll try."

"I'm sure you'll do well," he said sincerely.

"It's just that I'm not sure how successful I'll be teaching them in Spanish," I admitted.

Edward grinned, and Carlisle chuckled.

"What?" I asked. Once again, they were having a silent conversation in which I was not included.

Carlisle spoke, mild amusement in his voice. "I think Edward neglected to tell you that most of the children are completely bilingual. Sister Caroline believes that they will have more opportunities in the future if they're fluent in both Spanish and English."

I was a bit surprised by this information. "So she gives them English lessons?"

He shook his head. "Not really, at least not formally. Up until the age of twelve or so, the human brain is adept at learning language naturally. She speaks to them primarily in English but doesn't discourage them from speaking Spanish with each other. She conducts most of their lessons in English after she feels they have some foundation in the language."

"Sort of like kids raised in a bilingual home," I confirmed. "They just pick up both languages without even really trying."

"Exactly," Carlisle replied.

I felt relieved to hear this. While I hadn't been opposed to practicing my Spanish, I was glad I wouldn't need to use it exclusively.

We chatted amiably for the remainder of the trip, my attention often drawn to the changing scenery as we drove up into the foothills. I saw scrub pine and various types of brush and wildflowers. Somehow I had expected something more arid, more like the Sonoran desert I had seen during the few trips Renee and I had taken to Puerto Penasco, the Mexican beach town about four hours' drive from Phoenix.

"It's really pretty here," I commented.

"It is," Edward agreed.

"I thought it would be a little more like Phoenix," I confessed. Instead, the terrain reminded me of the area around Prescott, about one hundred miles north of my former home.

Edward smiled in mild amusement. "Mexico isn't all desert. This is the Sierra Madre Occidental Range. The elevation here is about 5000 feet."

I noticed that the skies were cloudy, just as Alice had predicted. "Is it usually overcast?" I asked.

"Not typically," he said. "But systems do move through. The weather here is relatively mild, but it gets quite warm during the summer."

"Not was warm as Phoenix, though," I suggested.

"No," he replied. "And it should be pleasant while we're here. There was an early heat wave in April, but things are back to normal now."

We passed the town of Canatlan and continued along a smaller road. Eventually we took a turn onto a dirt road and followed this for several miles. Finally the orphanage came into view. My heart sped up as I realized that a new and unique experience lay just ahead of me.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

The building resembled a sizeable ranch style home; the structure was basically a large rectangle. But there were two additions, one at either end, and an attractive porch ran the length of the entire front. Several massive trees, possibly oaks, spread their branches high over the roof. I glimpsed a garden toward the back and some play equipment, too.

As Carlisle pulled the vehicle up under a tree near the porch, the door opened and several children ran out, waving and calling excitedly. I watched as Sister Caroline followed them. She was smiling, and she lifted a hand in greeting. The other hand was clutched by a small boy.

The instant Carlisle stepped from the SUV, three sets of small arms wrapped around him.

"Doctor Carlos!" they cried happily.

He bent to embrace them, kissing their heads and offering each a warm caress upon the cheek. His face showed the joy he felt in their presence.

"Carlos?" I questioned Edward, grinning at the unlikely moniker. The family patriarch would always be the distinguished Carlisle to me.

Edward shrugged, but he was smiling, too. "The children have a little trouble with his name."

One small boy darted over to Edward, who immediately dropped to his knees so that he could hug the child.

"Hello, Tomas," Edward greeted warmly.

"Eduardo!" the boy exclaimed happily.

I grinned at the Spanish version of my boyfriend's name. I rather liked the sound of it.

There were now six children clustered around us, as well as the toddler still gripping Caroline's hand. She smiled down at him, speaking softly then gently urging him forward.

Carlisle opened his arms to her, and they embraced. The little boy clung to her leg, looking up at the stranger with wide eyes. One of Carlisle's hands came to rest upon the child's head as he drew back slightly. His grin had faded as he studied the nun's face for a moment.

"You look tired, Caroline," he said with concern.

She sighed. "It's been a particularly difficulty week." She glanced back at the house. "I'm glad you're here."

Edward had scooped Tomas up into his arms and now strode over to Carlisle and Caroline, shifting the boy so that he could give her a hug. She smiled up at him.

"It's wonderful to see you," she said. "I missed you last time—we all did."

I noticed that the children had moved to stand near Caroline, but all were watching me, their expressions showing curiosity and perhaps a touch of wariness. Caroline extended her hand toward me, and I quickly stepped over to take it.

"Caroline, this is Bella Swan," Carlisle said. "She's a friend of Edward's from school, and she's become a very dear and trusted friend to the entire family."

Caroline's hand was warm and her grip firm. I saw both intelligence and compassion in her gaze as our eyes met. She smiled.

"Bella," she greeted, "welcome. I'm so glad you could come."

"Thank you," I replied. Of course I was already blushing.

I liked Caroline immediately. She struck me as honest yet kind. She was older than Renee—I guessed her to be in her early fifties. Her short blond hair had a few silvery streaks, and the fine lines around her eyes and upon her brow attested to a propensity for both amusement and worry. She wore a loose, long khaki skirt and black cotton top. The only indicator of her religious connection was the plain silver crucifix that hung around her neck. Her shirt had several spots on it, at least one of which appeared to be some sort of food—oatmeal, perhaps.

"So," she said, "are you in the same class as Edward?"

"Oh," I paused for an instant, "no. I'm not in medical school. I'm a junior."

"Bella is interested in either education or social work," Edward added. He still held Tomas, but his free hand drifted to my back.

Caroline did not miss the touch. She seemed to suppress a small grin. "I'm sure you'll be a great help to me in our classroom while Edward and Carlisle are busy working on the paint and the roof."

I nodded. "I'll certainly try. I did some peer tutoring in high school…"

"Wonderful!" She had released the toddler to the care of one of the older girls, who now held the tot's hand. "The children have prepared breakfast. Come in and meet everyone, Bella." To Carlisle and Edward, she said, "I know the others are excited to see you, too."

Edward murmured to me, "Some of the children are a bit shy around less familiar people. They just need a little time to warm up."

I nodded in understanding as we all entered the house. Inside I found an open, spacious room with a large table at one end. Several couches and soft chairs were scattered about on the other side of the room, and an upright piano sat against the far wall. Bookcases lined another wall, and two large baskets were filled with dolls, stuffed animals, and a few toy trucks and cars. Everything appeared tidy. In fact, all of the children were clean and well-groomed; Caroline was the only one whose clothing was somewhat soiled.

"Children," Caroline said once were all inside, "come and say hello to Doctor Carlisle and Edward, and our new friend, Bella."

An open doorway beyond the dining table led to the kitchen. Two older girls and a boy came out. The girls held hands, and the boy walked slightly behind them. However, as they approached us, they all began to smile shyly.

"Oh, Cristina," Carlisle said, his voice exuding warmth and benevolence, "it's lovely to see you. Your hair is so pretty that way. And Claudia, my dear. I believe I smell tortillas. Did you help with them?"

He held out his hands, and the girls' smiles grew as they moved forward into his embrace. He whispered something to them, and both giggled before hurrying to hug Edward. He greeted them affably then introduced me. I shook each girl's hand, eliciting additional smiles from them.

Carlisle and Edward greeted the familiar children in turn, hugging each with a personal comment or two. After the welcoming words and gestures, the children stood politely in a neat row near the table.

Two children, the toddler and a little girl of about eight, hung back with Sister Caroline during the amiable proceedings. She waited until Carlisle and Edward had spoken with the other children then took the girl's hand and led her forward.

"Susana," she said gently, "this is Doctor Carlisle, Edward, and Bella, the wonderful friends we've been talking about all week. They've come to help us."

"And they bring presents!" Claudia chimed in, all of her shyness forgotten.

"Claudia," Caroline chided mildly, "that's not polite."

The girl blushed, instantly garnering my sympathy. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Well, my goodness," Carlisle said with a chuckle, "it's true, after all." He winked at her then knelt to take Susana's hand. "It is a true pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Thank you," she peeped.

Edward bent to her eye level and offered her an utterly charming smile. "Hello, Susana." He placed his hand upon her head for a moment. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Bella."

Without thinking, I took her little hand in mine. "You have a beautiful name," I told her.

"You too," she whispered.

Caroline was smiling in approval at the child's good manners and attempts to overcome her timidity. She led the toddler forward, and he reached for Susana's hand.

"This is Diego," Caroline said, "Susana's brother. They joined our family about four months ago."

"What a wonderful family to join," Carlisle said, his voice gentle yet sincere.

He gave Diego's cheek a fond caress, earning a tiny smile from the little boy before he coughed. Carlisle's expression quickly changed to one of mild concern, and I knew he was listening to the child's lungs. His hand shifted to rest over Diego's brow for a few seconds.

"He's been a little under the weather all week," Caroline informed him softly, rubbing at Diego's back.

Carlisle smiled reassuringly. "We'll see what we can do about that after breakfast."

However, I could see a hint of tension remaining in his perfect features. Edward appeared slightly troubled, too.

"Caroline," Edward asked, keeping his voice low, "where's Elisa?"

I remembered the name. She was the oldest child at the orphanage; she was thirteen and Edward had described her as very bright, helpful, and responsible. She had expressed an interest in following in Caroline's vocational footsteps.

Caroline sighed. "She's in the nursery with our new little one. She was sleeping when you arrived, and I didn't want her wandering about on her own if she woke."

I noticed Edward's lips compress as he heard the nun's thoughts. For Carlisle's benefit, he asked, "Has that been problematic?"

"She's nearly gotten out the door a few times," Caroline replied. "But I'm not sure she's even aware of where she's going. Her actions are almost robotic."

"She still hasn't spoken?" Carlisle inquired softly.

Caroline shook her head. Then she turned back to the children, releasing Diego to the care of his sister. "Please finish setting the table, then bring out the food," she instructed the group. "We'll eat soon."

Her charges scurried off into the kitchen. I could sense immediately that she had been hesitant to reveal too much in the presence of the other children. Now, however, her distress was clearly revealed. Her shoulders slumped, and she pressed her hands together anxiously.

I shifted my gaze to Edward's face for a moment, knowing that he was listening to her thoughts to obtain whatever information he could. His brow furrowed at whatever he heard.

Carlisle placed a comforting hand upon Caroline's back. "Tell me," he urged.

She nodded as we began to walk through the house. "When Father Pierno brought her to me, she was filthy and her clothes were torn and worn. The soles of her shoes were almost nonexistent, and her poor little feet were a mess. I don't think she'd eaten in some time, so she was utterly exhausted when she arrived here. We think she'd been wandering alone for several days or possibly more, probably separated from her mother somehow… " She took a steadying breath. "Anyway, the first order of business was to get some food and water into her. She was passive as I fed her, but I thought it was a temporary effect of her physical condition. Unfortunately, her responsiveness hasn't changed much in the eight days she's been here. She hasn't spoken and doesn't appear to comprehend when she's spoken to. She startles at loud noises, however, so she must have some hearing."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll check her ears and try to do a hearing assessment, of course."

We had stopped walking as we entered a long hallway. Carlisle's voice dropped as he asked, "When you bathed her, did you see any suspicious injuries?"

I heard Edward exhale slowly beside me and glanced at his fraught expression. He and Carlisle were obviously worried that the child had suffered some sort of physical abuse.

Caroline shook her head. "She had scrapes and bruises, but primarily on her hands, legs, and feet—the sort of thing you'd expect if she'd stumbled and fallen repeatedly."

Carlisle appeared slightly relieved. "How is her appetite?"

Caroline replied, "Minimal. I'm not quite force-feeding her, but I do have to push the food on her." She gestured to the stains on her shirt. "After a few bites, she begins to resist a bit. She doesn't fight me, but she comes close to choking if I open her mouth to feed her. I know she's not eating enough, but I don't want to risk hurting her."

Carlisle placed a comforting hand at her back. "If necessary, we can start her on some supplements to ensure that she's getting adequate nutrition. Tell me about her sleep cycles."

"She'll usually sleep for five or six hours during the night. She wakes very early, though, and gets out of bed to wander about until she finds a corner or a table to crawl under. She'll stay there for hours, just curled up, until I get her. She fell asleep under the piano bench about an hour ago; I put her in the nursery, knowing things would be a bit chaotic when you arrived."

"Does she show any awareness of other people?" Edward asked.

"I suppose a little," Caroline said. "A few times I've seen her looking at some of the other children, but I'm not sure if she's really seeing them."

"Is there any indication that she's been toilet trained?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes," Caroline answered. "When she arrived, she wasn't wearing a diaper, and her clothes showed no indications of soiling. However, she wet herself shortly after I bathed her that first day. I think it was a reaction to the stress… I showed her the bathrooms and put a toddler's potty in each one. The first couple of days she tried to go in a corner, but I was able to get her to the potty quickly, and she's been pretty consistent in using it since then."

"So in regard to self-help skills," Carlisle said, "she's at about twenty-four months minimum."

Caroline nodded. "I think so. She's petite, but I'd guess her age to be close to three years. Still, I'm anxious to know your opinion." She gestured toward a closed door at the end of the hallway.

We all walked quietly toward it. She knocked softly, and a girl's voice replied lightly, "Come in."

Caroline opened the door slowly, and a pretty, pre-teen girl walked out. Caroline hugged her. "How is she?" she asked.

The girl replied, "She's still sleeping."

"Thank you for staying with her, Elisa. You've been such a wonderful help," Caroline complimented.

Elisa turned to smile at Carlisle and Edward, both of whom hugged her and greeted her softly. Caroline introduced me, and Elisa shook my hand politely.

"Would you go help the others finish up with the breakfast table?" Caroline requested.

Elisa nodded and excused herself. She struck me as very well-mannered and mature. As the oldest child, I suspected she was the one who I would help with pre-algebra. I would enjoy working with her, I was sure.

Caroline stepped quietly into the room. Carlisle, Edward, and I remained in the hallway but peered inside. The large room contained two cribs, two small beds, a changing table, various cupboards, and a desk in one corner. On one of the beds was a very small child curled up among several pillows and blankets.

Caroline did not approach the little girl. She simply stood inside the doorway watching. After a few moments she gestured for Carlisle to step inside. He complied, standing silently and studying the child. I knew he was listening to her heartbeat and breathing. There were probably other things his enhanced senses could detect, too. However, at the moment I was more interested in Edward's particular skills.

His gaze was fixed on the small girl. He was gauging her thoughts, or trying to. I could see building frustration in his expression. I slid my hand into his to offer whatever support I could. He squeezed my fingers lightly, his brow still taut.

Caroline motioned for Carlisle to step closer as she did. Undoubtedly she believed he would need to be nearer to see the child as clearly as possible. Of course I knew this wasn't the case, but he would go through the motions for her sake.

Edward and I remained in the doorway. He was still concentrating, but his expression was less tight. I looked up at him questioningly, and he squeezed my hand again. He knew something, but I wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

After another minute or so, Carlisle nodded at Caroline, and they left the room. She was just closing the door when the child opened her eyes. Her gaze swept all of us, and her eyes widened.

"It's all right, honey," Caroline soothed. She moved to the bed and stroked the little girl's hair for a few moments.

Still, she appeared uneasy. Her eyes darted past Carlisle and Edward to fix upon me for a very long second. I held her gaze for a moment before Caroline's hand brushed over her eyes.

The little girl settled quickly and seemed to slip back into slumber. But I was left feeling slightly disconcerted. Why had she looked at me like that? Perhaps it was merely a coincidence. Edward's hand at my back drew me from my musings, and I followed him and Carlisle as Caroline ushered us from the room.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

When we entered the dining area, we found all of the children standing around the table. Caroline showed us the places that had been set for each of us, and we sat down. The children waited until we were seated then settled themselves quietly.

Sister Caroline sat at the head of the table. She extended her arms, and everyone joined hands. She said a short prayer, then bowls and baskets were passed around. There were fresh tortillas, scrambled eggs, beans, and sliced fruit. I took a bit of everything and watched curiously as Edward and Carlisle did the same. I noticed that both wrapped the eggs and beans in pieces of tortilla, which they seemed to put into their mouths. However, my careful observation showed that the food was actually hidden in their hands then tucked at vampire speed into their pockets. I assumed it would be disposed of later.

My teacup and juice glass remained at a nearly constant level despite the sips I took. Edward winked at me after I frowned in confusion at the apparently self-refilling glass. I smiled surreptitiously as I realized that he and Carlisle were transferring the contents of their own glasses to mine, moving so quickly that no one—not even me—could perceive their actions. Thankfully, each declined beverage refills. I wasn't sure my stomach could handle three glasses of juice and three cups of tea.

After breakfast, we went outside to get the bags from the SUV. I was sure that Edward and Carlisle were anxious to speak privately; Carlisle undoubtedly had questions about what Edward had heard in the child's mind.

We made a pretense of shuffling bags around as they spoke. Carlisle asked if Edward had gained any insights.

Edward's brows drew together. "Her mind seems almost closed off. She was aware of us, though; I picked up surprise when she saw us. Aside from that, all I got were some vague images."

"What were they?" I asked.

"I think they were from the time she spent alone, after she got separated from her parents. She seemed to remember falling, being cold and hungry, and there was a sense of despair, but it was all just fuzzy impressions without any language."

"Do you think her intellectual capacity is impaired?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied. "I need to spend more time listening to her. Maybe I can get something from her dreams…"

"Are there tests you can give her?" I asked. "Things that will help you determine how much she can understand?"

Carlisle replied, "I'll do as thorough a neurological and developmental assessment as I can, but I'm somewhat limited in resources here."

Edward seemed to anticipate my next question. Quickly he said, "Let's start with that, as well as anything else I can learn from her, before we consider taking her elsewhere."

I nodded. I knew Carlisle and Edward would do everything within their considerable powers to help the little girl, and neither would hesitate to enlist additional assistance if needed.

We took the bags inside and spent a very pleasant hour distributing the toys, games, and clothing to the excited and grateful children. Caroline blinked back tears more than once as she murmured about the Cullens' generosity. Although she hadn't met Esme and Alice, she knew they were primarily responsible for the many gifts we brought.

She was thrilled with the educational materials and supplies, as well as the laptops and software. Edward promised to get the computers set up and provide some basic instruction to both her and the children. There were two older desktops at the orphanage, but these were the first laptops Edward's family had provided, and the systems were newer and somewhat different.

After the children had settled down slightly, Caroline instructed them to take some of the educational supplies into the schoolroom, which occupied one of the additions on the side of the house.

"You will all get to spend some time with Dr. Carlisle and Edward later today, but now it's time for school," she finished.

Her charges filed out, books, pencils, and crayons in hand. Susana, however, lingered. Diego was in her lap, playing with his new plush elephant. She looked up with a questioning expression.

"It's all right, sweetie," Caroline said to her. "I'll take Diego. You go get settled at your desk. Elisa is going to help you with your spelling a little later. For now you may choose a book to look at."

Caroline scooped the boy into her arms, and Susana got up and walked off to join the other children.

The nun turned to Carlisle, placing a hand on Diego's head. "I know you just arrived and had a long flight, but could you take a look at him? I'm really worried about his cough."

Carlisle nodded sympathetically. "I've already put my bag in your office. Edward and I will set up more thoroughly for the other children later."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

Edward must have heard something in her mind, because he added kindly, "We all rested on the plane, although I don't believe Bella slept very soundly. Perhaps she could lie down for a while—"

"No, I'm fine," I interjected. Really, my lingering drowsiness had left me as soon as we arrived. The children's excitement had buoyed my sagging energy. "What can I do to help?"

Edward appeared a bit dubious at my declaration, but he didn't say anything.

Caroline smiled in appreciation. "If you aren't too tired, perhaps you could go into the schoolroom and keep an eye on things. The children all know what they're supposed to do, but some of them may have questions."

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." And, truly, I was.

Like the rest of the house, the schoolroom was neat yet comfortable, with tables of varying heights to accommodate the different ages and sizes of the students. Materials were stored tidily on shelves and in bins. There was a mini computer center, too, with the two desktops and a printer. Colorful artwork, clearly created by the children, adorned the walls. The room was cheerful and inviting.

Most of the children were seated, two to three per table. Elisa and Claudia stood near the large U.S. map, pointing and talking quietly. As soon as they noticed me, both returned to their seats looking slightly guilty. Perhaps they weren't discussing geography… I smiled as I realized they'd been studying Washington state, and discussing a certain family from Forks, most likely.

I surveyed the room, noticing that Susana sat by herself looking through _Charlotte's Web, _a childhood favorite of mine. She turned the pages reverently, enthralled by the illustrations.

"Does she know how to read?" I asked Elisa softly, aware that the girl was new to the orphanage and school.

Elisa whispered, "She's learning. This is one of her workbooks that I was going to help her with later."

She showed me the book on the edge of her table. I flipped through it quickly, noting that most of the words were single-syllable. _Charlotte's Web _was definitely beyond Susana's reading level. Yet clearly she was interested in it.

I had an easy solution to that. I sat down in the little chair beside Susana. "I love this book," I commented softly.

She looked up at me with a shy smile. "I like the pictures. There is a girl and some animals."

I nodded. "The girl's name is Fern, and the pig is Wilbur."

"Who is…" She was struggling to figure out the name _Charlotte._ "Char…lot…tee?"

"Wow, you did a great job trying to sound that out," I complimented. "The last _e _is funny; we don't say it. The name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte," she repeated. "Is she a pig, too?"

I pointed to the cover illustration. "Do you know what this is?" I asked, indicating the spider web.

"_Arana_ makes it."

"Yes, a spider spins a web."

"Web. Oh! Charlotte is an _arana_—a spider."

I grinned my praise. "She is."

"I like spiders," Susana offered. "They look pretty with all their legs, and sometimes their webs are pretty, too. But Sister Caroline says to leave them alone because some can bite."

"That's good advice," I agreed.

"_Alacrans_, too," she added.

That was a Spanish word I didn't know. "_Alacrans_?" I queried.

Susana frowned. "I am sorry. I don't know how to say it..."

"It's all right. We'll ask someone later. Now, would you do me a favor?"

She glanced up at me a bit worriedly. "I will try," she replied seriously.

"Great! I love this book, and I'd really enjoy reading it again to you. Will you let me do that?"

"Oh yes!"

With a grin, I opened the book and began to read.

* * *

><p>The children worked quietly for some time before Caroline entered the room. I had read a chapter to Susana, much to her delight. I could see how quickly she absorbed the new vocabulary, and she was already recognizing several new words to read. She was a bright little girl, and I suspected she would be a fast learner.<p>

Caroline smiled at us. I gave Susana a quick hug then stood to join the nun.

"How's Diego?" I asked.

"He's got a respiratory infection," she replied with a sigh. "But Carlisle's setting up a nebulizer for him so he can have a couple of treatments to ease the congestion, and he's been started on antibiotics."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Carlisle is an amazing doctor."

"He is." Her tone conveyed a great deal more than those two simple words. Her gaze swept the classroom again. "Bella, would you be able to start Claudia and Cristina in their math workbooks? They're both doing multiplication, but today's lesson includes the thousands place."

"Sure," I replied.

"Thank you. I want to get our new little one up and give her some lunch."

"Has Carlisle had a chance to look at her yet?"

"No. He and Edward want to set up fully so that they can do as comprehensive an exam as possible."

"Set up?" I was a bit confused; they'd mentioned something similar earlier.

She smiled wryly. "Didn't they tell you? They've ordered all sorts of equipment, instruments, and supplies. We keep them in a locked closet most of the time, but when Carlisle arrives he sets up a mini-clinic in my office. They completely transform the place." Then, more seriously, she added, "Their generosity is astounding. We feel so utterly blessed to have them in our lives."

"I know the feeling," I replied softly.

Her eyes were bright, and she blinked several times. "If you need me, just send one of the children," she said after few seconds.

I was busy helping the girls with their multiplication when I saw Caroline pass the open doorway, the small girl held in her arms. The child appeared somewhat rigid, her gaze unfocused. However, just as Caroline turned toward the kitchen, the tiny girl lifted her eyes. For one moment, I was certain that she was looking at me. Then she was gone, and my pupils were seeking my assistance again. I returned my attention to the math books, determined to contribute something toward bettering these children's lives just a little bit.

Edward stood just inside the schoolroom doorway, a warm smile upon his face. I wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but I had a feeling he'd been observing me for some time. I grinned at him.

"Come on in," I invited.

The other children looked up, and Tomas hurried over to him and wrapped his arms around Edward's legs.

"'Duardo," he said. "Can I show you my picture?"

"Sure," Edward replied affably, ruffling the little boy's hair affectionately.

Tomas took his hand and led him to the table where he had been working. He had written a sentence using two of his spelling words then drawn an illustration above.

Edward read the sentence quickly but did not comment for a few moments. He had a tender expression on his face. I glanced at the paper, first noting the two underlined words, _love _and _friend. _The picture showed a large stick figure next to a small one. The large one had a scribble of bronze crayon crowning the head.

Tomas' sentence said '_I love my friend Eduardo.' _Well, he had spelled the Spanish version of Edward's name _Edrdo,_ but we both understood just fine.

"That's wonderful, Tomas," Edward complimented. I think he would have had tears in his eyes if her were able. I know I did.

"You can have it," he offered, "after Sister Caroline marks it off."

"I would be honored."

Tomas beamed up at him.

"Now," Edward addressed the entire room, raising his voice just a bit; his tone was still silken. "It's time for lunch. Sister Caroline wants you to tidy up your work areas, then wash your hands before you come to the table."

Everyone nodded in understanding, and all the children began cleaning up their things.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself," Edward commented as we waited near the door.

I nodded. "It's been a lot of fun. The kids are all great."

"They are."

"So Caroline said you were setting up a clinic in her office," I began, arching an eyebrow at him. He knew I was aware of the considerable expense this involved.

He shrugged. "Bella, you know it's nothing to us. And even if it were, these children are worth it. There's nothing we enjoy spending our money on more than this." He gestured toward the entire room.

I hugged him and felt his arm wrap around me. Suddenly the room filled with giggles, and my cheeks flushed. We had an audience, and they were highly amused. Edward, however, remained composed and simply offered the children a casual, lop-sided grin.

"So," he said, "lunch!"

They filed past us. We followed them out, making our way to the dining area while they washed up. I saw Caroline and Carlisle in the kitchen. He was cutting up fruit while she prepared two pitchers of milk. She looked out into the dining room, her gaze landing on the side table. My eyes followed, and I saw the small girl hunched beneath the table. She had her arms wrapped around her legs with her head bowed.

I glanced up at Edward in concern. "Is she all right?" I asked.

He did not reply immediately. He watched her, his brow tightening in concentration. Finally, he said, "She seems withdrawn… she doesn't appear to be aware of much that's going on around her. She sees the floor and hears our voices, but she's not really processing them. They're just sort of fuzzy sensory input."

"Is it because she's not able to process them?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell. I feel like there's something beneath the surface—it's almost like looking through a really foggy window. You know there's something outside, and you can almost make it out, but the condensation prevents you from seeing it clearly."

"So if there were a way to clear away the fog, you could probably hear her thoughts."

"I think so. But right now, I believe the fog is her innate defense mechanism. She's retreated into her mind to protect herself from the fear she felt when she was alone."

"Or maybe it's to shield herself from something that happened to her," I suggested, even though the thought left me feeling sick to my stomach.

Edward's jaw tightened, and I knew he was considering my words. "It's a possibility," he admitted. "I'm not sensing any distinct physical pain from her, but she may have witnessed something terrible…"

I knew we were both thinking about the types of dreadful events that could have separated her from her mother. My chest felt heavy, and I took a sharp breath. When Edward's hand came to rest on my shoulder, I lifted my own to place it over his. As I did, a small motion caught my eye.

I looked back at the child to find that she had raised her eyes and appeared to be watching me. I smiled at her, a natural response. Her little forehead furrowed as though she were confused, then she pulled back even further into the corner. She did not alter her gaze, however, and continued to keep her eyes on me.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em>

**_Note: _**_Those familiar with Spanish may have noticed that I omitted the tilde in the word 'arana.' I'm not sure how to add this mark here at fanfic, so please forgive me for the spelling inaccuracies this will cause._


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward," I whispered.

He was aware of her small actions and nodded beside me. We both waited silently, but she did not move or change her focus. Edward murmured against my ear, "Her thoughts haven't really cleared, but I think she's aware of you on some level."

I nodded. Feeling another set of eyes on me, I glanced quickly toward the kitchen. Carlisle was in the doorway, watching us. Of course he had heard our conversation.

Caroline, however, continued to bustle about in the kitchen.

"Carlisle," she said, "would you take these to the table?" She held out the pitchers of milk.

In those mere seconds during which I had looked away, the child had lowered her gaze to the floor again. Carlisle took a few cautious steps, moving slowly, but the little girl did not appear to notice him.

Edward shook his head in disappointment. "For just a moment, I almost heard something…" he said quietly. "But it's gone now. The fog is back."

The children began swarming into the dining area, their eager voices creating a cheerful cacophony. I sat down at the table and put food on my plate, but my thoughts were with the little girl. My eyes sought her repeatedly, but she did not move or show any additional response to the events around her. The other children seemed relatively accustomed to her, and aside from a few cursory glances and small waves and smiles, they didn't pay her much attention. She showed no response to them.

I ate mechanically, barely tasting the food in my mouth. Edward noticed my apparent lack of appetite and, understanding the cause, leaned over to say softly, "She's all right, love."

"But she's just curled up there…" I began.

"She's not scared," he assured me. "She's not really thinking about anything right now."

Amid the mealtime chatter, no one seemed to hear our quiet conversation, with the exception of Carlisle. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I just feel so bad for her," I said. "We're all sitting up here eating, and she's under there alone."

"I know," he replied gently. "But Caroline feels it's important for her to be around the other children so that she can become more comfortable with them and with this environment. Carlisle is inclined to agree with her. When she's ready, they hope she'll initiate some sort of interaction."

"He hasn't had a look at her yet?"

"No. He wants her to become familiar with him, at least visually, first. He doesn't believe she's in any immediate danger as far as her physical health is concerned."

"Immediate danger?" I repeated with concern.

Beneath the table, he took my hand as he explained softly, "There are signs of nutritional deficiencies. She'll most likely require some supplements."

I nodded. "She's so small and thin."

"Yes, she is. But don't worry, love; she'll be all right."

"Physically. But what about mentally?"

He sighed. "We'll do everything we can."

I wondered if that would be enough.

* * *

><p>After lunch, the children went outside to play for a little while. Caroline asked if Edward and I could watch them while she finished cleaning up the kitchen and kept an eye on the silent child. Carlisle had returned to the make-shift clinic to prepare for seeing the children.<p>

The cloudy skies allowed Edward to push several of the younger children on the swings. I smiled at the sight of him making an effort to move at a human pace and with only human strength. If anything, his motions were almost too hesitant; the swings didn't go up very high. But he was enjoying himself, grinning and laughing as the children began to giggle with glee.

I was enlisted to hold one end of the jump rope but declined the girls' offers to take a turn at jumping. I was sure Carlisle had enough work to do without having to treat me for a sprained ankle or broken wrist.

Sister Caroline beckoned the children inside after about thirty minutes, telling them it was time to return to class. Obediently they walked to the school room, sitting at their tables and waiting for her to join them.

As I passed through the common room with her, I looked into the dining area to see if the little girl was still beneath the side table. She was, and now she lay upon her side, a pillow under her head and a light blanket over her body.

"She often falls asleep after things quiet down," Caroline told me. "She'll probably nap for an hour or so."

"Will she be okay there by herself?" I asked.

"Elisa will keep an eye on her while I'm teaching a couple of lessons. After I'm done, I'll come back out here. Bella, do you think you'd be comfortable working with Elisa on some pre-algebra concepts later this afternoon? She has a textbook, and I think she's beginning to grasp the material, but if you could go over it with her and walk her through a few of the initial problems, it would be a huge help."

I nodded immediately. "Sure. What can I do to help in the meantime?"

"Could you organize some of the new school materials?" She gestured toward the stacks of workbooks and texts piled on the couch.

For a moment I wondered how they had all fit into the suitcases. "Of course," I replied.

She gave me a brief explanation about how she wanted them sorted, and I sat down to work as she hurried to the schoolroom. Elisa came out a few minutes later, a notebook in her hand. I offered her a smile, which she returned with innate sweetness before she settled on the sofa nearest the dining area. From her position, she could see the sleeping girl easily.

I began looking through the materials but glanced up when I saw Edward come out of the doorway at the far end of the room. He looked quite serious.

"Edward?" I questioned softly.

He paused, shifting his gaze to me and the books piled before me. He gave me a crooked smile. "It looks like you've got your work cut out for you."

"Yep. What are you doing?"

"Diego is waking up," he replied, "so we're going to give him another treatment with the nebulizer."

"Oh. I hope it helps him feel better."

"I think it will."

He walked down the hallway to return a minute later with the little boy in his arms. Diego appeared sleepy, his tousled head resting against Edward's chest. Edward's hand rubbed gently over his back, and I could hear him murmuring to the child in soothing tones.

It was such an endearing image. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face.

When Diego finished his treatment, he appeared much more alert. Elisa played quietly with him for a little while as I continued sorting and organizing the materials. Caroline joined us some time later, nodding in approval at the work I had done.

Carlisle stepped from the office to tell her that he was ready to begin seeing the children. She expressed her gratitude then went to get his first patient. He stood still for a few moments, his eyes drawn to the small girl in the dining room. She had not awakened yet.

My expression must have shown my concern for her, because he said, "She's in good hands here, Bella."

"I know. I just feel so bad for her. She seems so completely alone."

He nodded somberly. "I hope we can learn more about her after I've examined her. Until then, Caroline's doing everything she can to keep her comfortable and safe."

I nodded. Caroline reappeared then with Susana. The girl's hand was clasped in hers. Her eyes found her little brother across the room. He was curled up in a chair as Elisa read to him.

"He's feeling better," Caroline assured her. "Dr. Carlisle is helping him get well."

"Thank you," Susana whispered shyly.

Carlisle responded with a warm smile. "You're welcome, honey. Are you ready to come with me for a little while? I'd like to show you some of the things that I have to help your brother."

She gave a slightly hesitant nod, and Caroline led her to the office. Carlisle followed them. I knew Edward was in the room, too, but I wasn't sure exactly what he would be doing to assist Carlisle. I was curious. This was a different side of him, a side I'd never really seen.

I got up and walked quietly toward the office, listening as I neared the room. Edward's beautiful voice said, "Ninety-seven over fifty-four."

I realized he was taking Susana's blood pressure. I peeked inside to see him removing the cuff from her arm. She was watching him with interest. He took a few moments to explain in simple terms what the numbers meant. I knew he'd attended medical school twice, but until now it had just been one more fact from his long and studious life. I was absolutely fascinated.

He passed the stethoscope to Carlisle, who told the little girl that he was going to listen to her heart and that she could listen when he was finished. I had seen his kind interactions with patients first-hand, but Edward's gentle demeanor was enthralling. He had turned slightly, revealing his gorgeous profile to me. His expression was so tender, so full of care, that it nearly took my breath away.

Caroline stood slightly to the side, observing quietly as Carlisle moved the stethoscope over Susana's chest then took a few moments to listen at her back. When he was finished, he gave the child a glowing smile and positioned the earpieces in her ears. He provided her with a basic explanation about how the organ worked to move blood through her body then placed the bell over her heart. After perhaps half a minute, she looked up with a fascinated expression.

"Can I… listen to yours?" she asked him a bit shyly.

Carlisle and Edward exchanged a brief look, while Caroline smiled, undoubtedly anticipating Carlisle's ready agreement.

Quickly I stepped into the room and, looking right at Susana, said, "You can listen to mine." I offered her an encouraging smile.

Susana grinned with excitement as I stepped over to her. Edward mouthed a silent 'thank you' to me as he placed the bell against my chest. The little girl beamed as she heard the thumping of my heart.

"It sounds… more fast than mine," Susana shared after she'd listened for perhaps thirty seconds.

I felt the blood rise in my cheeks. I wasn't sure if it was Edward's nearness or the minor disaster I'd managed to avert that caused my heart to speed up a little. Perhaps it was a touch of both.

"Bella has a very good heart," Carlisle commented, offering me a grateful smile before he took the instrument from Susana.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," I said, turning to Caroline, "but I wanted to ask you about the vocabulary workbooks. Do you want those to go with the reading or with the writing materials? I wasn't sure since they have both spelling and reading activities…"

I hoped I wasn't babbling in my attempt to explain my sudden presence. My cheeks remained hot.

Caroline nodded then replied, "I keep them with the reading materials."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Bella," she said. "I really appreciate your help."

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I'm just glad I can do _something_…"

My gaze moved over the transformed room. It looked very much like a pediatric medical office, with a scale, an eye chart on the wall, a machine to test hearing, a portable x-ray, and all sorts of equipment, vials, boxes of syringes, and even some laboratory equipment such as a microscope and a couple of other things I couldn't easily name.

"You're doing a great deal," Edward told me with a sincere smile.

I knew I was blushing ridiculously now and decided it was best to leave before I embarrassed myself beyond redemption.

I looked at Susana and grinned. "Let's read some more of _Charlotte's Web_ later, okay?"

She replied excitedly, "Oh yes!"

"See you later," I said, slipping out of the room.

* * *

><p>I finished with the materials less than an hour later. As I worked, I noticed Caroline escorting Susana back to the classroom and bringing back Tomas and Claudia in turn. Sometimes I heard childish giggles from the office and smiled at the knowledge that Carlisle and Edward made the children's time with them so pleasant.<p>

Diego had fallen asleep again, clearly tired from his respiratory infection. Elisa had left him curled in the chair, placing a blanket over him to keep him warm. She was such a nurturing girl. Now she sat at the table with her math book open before her.

"Would you like me to go over some of that with you?" I asked quietly as I joined her.

"Yes, please," she replied. "I don't really understand this." She pointed at several problems involving squaring numbers. "I keep getting the wrong answer."

I glanced at her paper to see that she'd made a common beginner's mistake: She was multiplying the numbers by two rather than by themselves.

I smiled in understanding and began to explain the concept of squared numbers to her. She grasped it quickly, and soon she was completing the problems flawlessly.

I had turned on the bench, my back to the side table. For a few minutes I'd almost forgotten about the little girl hunkered in the corner. She'd awakened some time ago but remained motionless, eyes downcast, apparently unaffected by our presence.

"Oh!" Elisa gasped quietly, looking over my shoulder. "She's up..."

I began to turn when I felt something touch my hair. Instinctively I froze, sensing that any sudden movement might startle the child behind me. My hair moved slightly, as if a small hand were lightly brushing over it. I tilted my head back just a little. The gentle caress continued.

Elisa watched with wide eyes, not daring to speak. Her expression told me that this was something new, something unexpected. I remained motionless, but my gaze moved to the far end of the common room, where Edward stood observing us. His brow was tight with concentration. He gave me a single nod, and I felt he was telling me to wait, to just sit still.

I felt a slight movement behind me, and I realized that the little girl had climbed up onto the bench at my side. Her small hand touched my crown, running down the entire length of my hair. She repeated the motion several times, then she stilled. I was nearly breathless, afraid that if I moved at all I would startle her.

I felt the warmth of her tiny body as she leaned up against my back. A soft tug told me that she had lightly clasped my hair in her hand. Slowly, by increments, I began to shift around, my eyes fixed on Edward as he judged her reaction. I could tell from his expression that he heard something in her thoughts now. He nodded at me almost imperceptibly, signaling that I should continue.

I barely noticed that Sister Caroline and Carlisle were now standing next to him, watching us with intense interest.

My heart was pounding. What if I scared this fragile little girl? What if I did the wrong thing? But my instincts were telling me to continue my measured rotation, to turn so that I could embrace her.

She continued to clutch softly at my hair, never pulling hard enough to cause me pain. She did not change her position as I gradually moved, and finally she was leaning against my side. Tentatively, I lifted my arm and rested my hand against her back. I felt her tense for a few moments, and her grip on my hair tightened. I didn't move, keeping my hand at her back, making sure the pressure was very light.

I heard her exhale, and then she made a sound much like a sigh before leaning in again, resting her little head just beneath my raised arm. I had the fleeting thought that she could hear my heartbeat and wondered if she found it comforting.

Now I resisted the urge to wrap my arm around her. That might be too much. She appeared relatively calm, my hair still clutched in her tiny fingers.

I don't know how long we sat like that. No one moved, no one spoke. But finally children began coming out of the schoolroom, their exuberant voices breaking the silence. Caroline rushed to quiet them, but a particularly loud chortle seemed to startle the little girl from her calm state. She released my hair and scuttled back under the table. This time, however, her eyes were clearly focused on me.

I smiled at her, unsure what to do now.

Caroline approached the dining area slowly, stopping several yards away. Softly she said, "I think it's best if we let her return to her comfort zone. Can you just stay where you are for a little while? I'd like to see what she does."

I nodded and slowly turned back toward Elisa. Neither she nor I were able devote much attention to the math problems, but we went through the motions for some time. I glanced under the side table often, finding the child's gaze still upon me. Each time I offered her a smile, but she remained somber and stoical. After a time, however, her expression seemed to reflect some confusion. I had the strongest feeling that she was puzzling through something.

Caroline walked past us with soft steps, saying quietly, "Bella, why don't you move over to the couch."

I knew she wanted to observe the little girl's reaction, so I stood slowly and walked toward the nearest couch. I sat down, facing the child. I kept a small smile on my face. After a few minutes, the child crawled out from beneath the table and, keeping near the wall, walked with shuffling steps into the common room. She tucked herself between an overstuffed chair and a loveseat, directly across from me, her eyes fixed upon my face. I saw her look of confusion again.

Suddenly I had an idea. She'd been drawn to me before while my back was toward her. I turned, being sure not to move too quickly, so that my back was partially visible.

Edward and Carlisle had remained standing across the room, observing curiously. I noticed that they'd finally sat down, probably to avoid arousing Caroline's suspicions if they demonstrated inhuman stillness.

Edward nodded at me and, voice just above a whisper, said, "That's good, Bella." He must have heard something encouraging in the little girl's mind.

I sat without moving for some time. Finally I saw the child rise and walk hesitantly toward me. Once again she reached up to touch my hair, stroking it for several minutes before climbing up onto the couch to kneel behind me.

I waited as she grasped a handful of strands. After a few minutes, she settled against me, and I twisted just a bit so that I could brush my hand over her hair. She blinked up at me, and I thought I saw the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Then she lowered her head and snuggled into my side. I slowly moved my hand down to rest it gently against her waist. She did not stiffen or resist the contact. Edward and Carlisle were smiling at me, and I'm sure Caroline was, too, though I couldn't see her.

I was bursting to know what Edward was hearing from the child, but I didn't dare speak or break the moment in any way.

Caroline approached us after a while, remaining a few steps away. The little girl didn't appear to notice her.

"She hasn't eaten since late this morning," she gently informed me. "I'd like to bring out some food and see if she'll let you feed her. She seems very comfortable in your presence."

"I'll try," I replied softly.

"Thank you, dear."

The little girl's head was down now, but her eyes remained open. I permitted my gaze to run over her. She was very thin; I could see the bones in her hands beneath her fragile skin. One hand was still entwined in my hair, but the other lay in her lap. Deep, partially healed scratches marred her palm. Her dark hair was lank and dull. I felt a nearly overwhelming sense of sadness for her.

Caroline returned with a plate containing carrot sticks and small squares of cheese sandwich. She set the dish before me on the couch then gave me an encouraging nod. I had very little experience with young children, but I still remembered Renee taking bites of my food when I was a toddler, making it seem appealing to me and prompting me to copy her.

I took one piece of sandwich in my fingers and slowly lifted my hand to my mouth. "Mmm," I murmured, taking a small bite.

The little girl looked up at me. I smiled and took another bite, finishing the piece. Then I reach for a carrot stick, eating it slowly and with numerous sound effects to indicate my enjoyment of it. She watched me, her eyes as bright as I'd seen them.

I offered the next bit of sandwich to her, moving it toward her mouth gingerly and smiling at her. She opened her mouth and accepted the bite of food from me. I wanted to laugh and shout, but I remained quiet, simply offering her a pleased grin.

I could sense that we had an audience now, but I didn't mind, and the child's attention was fixed solely on me. I placed another piece of the sandwich in her mouth, and she dutifully chewed it and swallowed. When I lifted the third piece, she reached up and took it from me, quickly tucking it between her lips. She had dropped her hand from my hair so that she could use both hands to eat.

After that, we ate together, taking carrot sticks and the remaining sandwich squares from the plate. When the food was gone, Caroline brought two small cups of milk. I drank a little of mine then offered the other cup to the child. She took it in both hands and held it to her mouth, drinking tidily.

Soon both cups were empty, and I set them on the floor. The little girl began to wriggle a bit, and I thought she wanted to get down. I leaned back a bit, not wanting to restrain her, but she remained where she was, continuing to squirm.

"I think she needs to use the bathroom," Caroline said softly. "I'll take her."

She spoke to the little girl then, telling her she would take her to the potty. She waited a few moments then lifted the child into her arms and carried her away. I looked toward Edward eagerly.

He walked across the room quickly. Carlisle was speaking with several children who wanted to go outside and play, but I knew he would hear every word we said.

"Bella," Edward murmured, immediately lifting a hand to my hair. His fingers caressed a few strands. "She remembers…"

"Remembers what?" I asked.

"Long brown hair. I keep seeing an image in her mind of a woman with hair like yours. She's a little older than you, but her features are similar, and her hair is almost the same."

"Caroline's hair is short and blonde," I mused, trying to understand. "She must look very different from the girl's family."

He nodded. "Yes. I think that's part of the reason she's been so withdrawn. She's in a completely unfamiliar place with people she doesn't know, and the woman trying to take care of her looks nothing like anyone she's ever seen before."

"But I do," I finished softly. "Oh!" Suddenly my eyes prickled with hot tears. "Edward, do you think I remind her of her mother?"

He replied gently, "Yes."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

My throat felt tight, and for a few moments I couldn't speak. _I reminded the child of her mother. _ Finally, I managed to ask, "So what should I do? How can I help her?"

Edward smiled tenderly. "I think you should just do what you've been doing. Spend time with her, help her with her needs, and hopefully your presence will begin to spur further memories that may help us understand what happened to her, and perhaps figure out who she is."

"Okay, I think I can do that."

He gave me a fond smile. "I know you can, love."

I was peripherally aware of Carlisle escorting several exuberant children outside, where they ran and squealed as he played with them. Elisa had gone into the kitchen, most likely to begin helping with dinner preparations. Diego started to stir, whimpering as he woke.

Edward was at his side immediately, resting a cool hand over the little boy's brow. "Hey there," he said soothingly, "how are you doing? You're not feeling very good…"

Edward's forehead creased in concern as he picked up the small child. "His fever is up a little," he told me, "and his lungs aren't sounding any better."

"Oh dear," I replied. "Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

Edward glanced outside. "He's already aware… I'm going to check his temperature and give him another breathing treatment. If he doesn't begin to show any improvement by tomorrow, we'll need to try a different antibiotic."

I nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, love, but thank you." Quickly he carried Diego back to the office.

I heard Caroline's voice and saw that she was coming out of the bathroom, the little girl's hand in hers. She led the child toward me, saying, "Bella, why don't you sit down on the couch again."

I complied, and she released the girl's hand. The child's gaze moved toward me; I smiled at her and patted the cushion beside me. She studied my face for several long seconds before I turned my head and swept my hair over my shoulder. Her small feet padded across the floor as she walked to me.

She sat at my side for a long time as the rest of the household went about their business. The other children began filtering into the common area, reminded repeatedly by Caroline to speak softly. After a while, Susana approached me slowly, book in hand, and asked if I would read to her again.

My other small companion remained where she was, but one hand clutched at my hair again. I gestured for Susana to sit on my other side, and I read quietly to her until Caroline called the children to dinner.

I remained where I was, and Caroline brought a plate to me, hoping to encourage more independent behavior from the little girl. Once again she fed herself after I got her started, and she drank another cup of milk. As she ate, she began to glance up at me with more frequency, her slightly confused expression softening to a more contented one. She reached up often to touch my hair, seemingly comforted by the feel of it.

Edward and Carlisle sat at the large table with Caroline and the children, but I knew both were watching me. Edward would be listening, too, trying to hear anything new within the little girl's mind.

After dinner, there were murmurs of excitement. Edward rose from the table and walked past me, giving me a slightly sheepish grin. He stationed himself at the upright piano at the far end of the room. The children gathered nearby, Tomas on the bench beside him and the others sitting on the floor or on the closest chairs and sofa. Carlisle delivered an armload of dishes to Caroline in the kitchen then strolled toward me.

He stopped to look at the girl, now nestled against me. I had one arm lightly around her thin shoulders.

"Doing all right?" he asked very softly.

I nodded. "Just fine." The mumble of light voices rose a bit, and I glanced toward Edward. "What's going on?" I asked curiously.

Carlisle grinned, but he kept his voice low. "It's something of a tradition now. Edward plays for them every evening after dinner." For a moment his expression became wary. "I hope she won't be frightened or overwhelmed by the music. He's going to play softly and will be listening to her thoughts carefully, but please let me know if she seems at all upset. I'll keep track of her heart rate and breathing, but you may notice her tensing up or covering her ears…"

I gave him a nod of understanding. As it turned out, we had worried unnecessarily. Edward began with "Claire de Lune," the notes floating almost ethereally over all within the room. His touch was very light, the volume quite low, but no one seemed to mind. The children's smiles seemed endless as he continued to play, keeping his repertoire soothing.

When he began to play my lullaby, I felt the little girl's limbs loosen. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and suddenly I felt terribly sleepy, too. A yawn escaped me. Somehow Edward heard it, moving his gaze to me with a questioning lift of his eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I whispered.

I knew he'd heard those two words many, many times from me and was not fond of them. But tonight I really was all right. I was tired, but I felt content. I leaned my head against the cushion and softly hummed along to the beautiful song.

I didn't realize I had dozed off until I felt Edward's cool arms around me. I opened my eyes to find him kneeling before me, one arm behind my back and the other beneath my knees.

"Mmm, I can walk," I protested, my words slightly slurred.

"Silly Bella," he chastised lightly through his crooked smile, "of course you can, but you don't need to."

Suddenly I felt the loss of the warmth that had been at my side. "Oh!" I exclaimed, slightly alarmed. "Where is she?"

"She fell asleep, and Caroline put her to bed. And now it's your turn."

"No, I'm okay," I protested blearily, but in truth my head felt fuzzy and my eyes seemed to have acquired multiple grains of sand.

"Bella, in the last forty-eight hours, you've slept less than seven. That isn't even one full night's sleep, let alone two. It's time for you to go to bed."

"Fine," I harrumphed, "but I don't need to be carried."

He helped me to stand on slightly shaky legs then wrapped his arm around me. He led me down the hallway, where I saw half-closed doors and darkened rooms.

"What time is it?" I asked, aware that all of the children seemed to be sleeping already.

"It's just after ten." He pushed open a door. "Here we are." We entered a smaller bedroom with two twin beds; both were empty.

"Is someone giving up their room for me?" I asked, disliking the idea that I'd displaced two children.

"Elisa and Ana were happy to let you use their room. They're sleeping with Claudia and Cristina and were having a bit of a slumber party before Caroline told them they needed to go to sleep."

"Good thing Alice isn't here," I mumbled, knowing she would have the girls made up, dressed up, and giggling nonstop.

Edward chuckled. "Yes, that could prove dangerous."

He guided me toward one of the beds and bent to remove my shoes. "I hope you don't mind… I set your bag over there and got out your overnight things. I thought you might be too tired to dig through everything." He seemed a bit abashed to have gone through my carry-on.

"Thanks," I said sincerely. I was glad that the items I needed were easily accessible.

I saw relief in his smile. "The bathroom is just next door. Caroline told me she left fresh towels for you on the highest shelf."

"Okay." I reached for my bathroom bag and hauled myself to my feet.

Edward stepped back politely. "Carlisle and I are at the far end of the hall. Just call if you need anything."

"You'll be in there all night?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

I knew he couldn't risk sneaking into my room while we were here, but that was all right. I was sure he'd make up for it once we were back in Forks. He darted forward to lift my chin and give me a brief kiss.

"Sleep well, love."

With that he disappeared down the long hallway. I sighed and shuffled off to the bathroom. I was under the covers less than five minutes later, wondering briefly how Edward and Carlisle would pass the long night. I knew this was a tedious time for them as they had to pretend to sleep for at least a few hours. Perhaps they would read or talk in those fast, low tones that human ears couldn't discern… My musings evaporated as sleep quickly claimed me.

* * *

><p>I felt bereft. My first sleepy impression was of absolute aloneness. Edward was not with me. Had he left me again? I gasped and opened my eyes, seeing the unfamiliar surroundings. It took me a moment to remember where I was and why I was alone as I woke.<p>

I rubbed a hand over my eyes and glanced at the small clock on the wall. It was almost eight. I could hear voices and laughter down the hall. The children would be awake by now. Of course Edward and Carlisle could be seen moving about, too.

A soft knock on my closed door drew me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I croaked, clearing my throat.

The door opened, and Edward's gorgeously tousled head poked inside. "Bella? Are you all right?"

I nodded, sliding out of bed to shuffle over to him as he stepped inside. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard you gasp. I thought something had startled you."

Embarrassed by my initial reaction, I shook my head. "No, I was just a little disoriented when I woke up. I kind of forgot where I was."

He enfolded me in his arms, saying very softly, "And you were alone." His lips pressed gently over my crown.

I ran my hands over his back, feeling the perfectly sculpted contours of his marble flesh beneath the long-sleeved cotton shirt he wore. I could remain this way forever… but I knew there was much to be done today.

"So," I said, pulling away a bit to look up at him, "what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, the original plan was for us to go into town to purchase some additional school materials and painting supplies, because when Carlisle told your father that I'd be busy painting the building he wasn't making that up. I do need to paint the exterior and complete some repairs on the roof. So I'll need to get some things for those projects. But I think you should remain here where you're needed."

In my sleepy haze, the mute child had not been at the forefront of my thoughts. "How is she doing this morning?" I asked immediately.

"Caroline gave her a bath—she just sat there without responding much, though I heard her heart rate change a bit when she was first placed in the tub and then again when she got out. Caroline wants you to try having breakfast with her to see if she'll feed herself again."

"Of course," I said, quickly reaching for the jeans I'd tossed on the unused bed the previous night.

"There's no rush, love. Actually it would be better if you waited a little while until the other children have finished eating. Things will be calmer and quieter. Why don't you have a shower, then come out when you're finished."

I was suddenly aware of just how grimy I felt. The thought of a shower was quite appealing. "Okay," I agreed. "She'll probably like me more when I smell better, anyway."

Edward chuckled. "You always smell wonderful." He permitted himself to nuzzle at my hair for a few seconds then grew more serious, considering the strands he'd lifted. "Be sure to keep it down. The images I saw in the child's mind were all of loose, flowing hair."

I nodded in understanding.

He continued, "Carlisle really needs to examine her today. If he feels there's something significant going on, he'll have to make arrangements to take her elsewhere for further assessment."

"How can I help?"

"We're hoping that if you're with her, she won't be too frightened. And if you're able to elicit any sort of responses from her, that will provide us with critical information."

"I'll do whatever I can."

"I know you will." He smiled, but sadness remained in his eyes. He took a step back toward the door. "I'll see you soon."

"Wait. How's Diego this morning?"

Edward's expression grew even more somber. "He had a difficult night. Carlisle gave him another treatment around two this morning because his breathing got so rough. But his lungs aren't sounding any worse, and his fever is down by half a degree, so we're hoping the antibiotics will begin clearing out the infection soon."

"Poor little guy."

"Speaking of whom, I'm going to check on him again."

He excused himself and left. I gathered my things and slipped across the hall to the bathroom. After removing a few rubber toys from the bathtub, I showered and washed my hair, feeling much more human when I was done.

I peeked into the nursery on my way down the hall, but the room was empty. The little girl must be with Caroline. I found Edward and Carlisle sitting at the dining table, nearly-full cups of teas before them. Edward was writing on a notepad as they talked softly. My new little friend was beneath the side table again, eyes open but seemingly unfocused.

I walked slowly toward the dining room, pausing to look right at her and say "_buenos dias"_ with a wide smile. I bent forward so that my hair fell over my shoulder then sat down on the end of the bench nearest her, turning so that my back was toward her and pushing my hair over my shoulder.

I was facing Edward and Carlisle. Both smiled encouragingly at me, and Edward slid his teacup down to me. Lifting the cup leisurely, I took a sip. Soon I saw Edward's eyes flick behind me, and I felt a soft touch upon my hair.

I shifted slightly and moved my arm so that the child could sit beside me. She climbed up onto the bench. Carefully I rested my hand against her back. She didn't flinch, her own hand remaining in my hair.

"_Tienes hambre_?" I asked as gently as I could. I rubbed my stomach, noticing that her eyes followed my motions.

Caroline walked out of the kitchen and placed a plate before me. She set a small glass of juice a bit closer to the child, then, with a nod to me, moved toward the end of the table to sit near Carlisle.

Caroline had prepared something like a breakfast burrito with scrambled eggs and cheese rolled up in a tortilla. She had cut the burrito into small slices. I took one and placed it in my mouth. "Mmm," I murmured around the fluffy egg.

The little girl reached up and took a piece, too. She chewed slowly then grasped a second piece. Within a few minutes, we had finished the entire burrito, and she had taken several swallows of juice.

"That was good," I said lightly, then added, "_Muy bueno_. Mmm, mmm."

"Mmm, mmm," she hummed very, very softly.

I nearly gasped in pleased surprise, and I could feel the excitement radiating from the far end of the table.

I continued talking to her softly. She did not respond verbally, but her eyes moved to my face often. After breakfast, I got up and held out my hand to her. She took it, and I led her to the living room, where Caroline had set out some colored building blocks. She wanted to see if the child would play interactively with me.

We sat on the floor, and I began stacking the blocks in various simple ways. She watched, and soon she was reaching for a block to hold in her little hand. She did not try to add to my structure or create her own, but she took a second block after a while and pressed the two together between her palms.

I kept up a gentle one-sided conversation, commenting on the colors and the objects I was assembling. Occasionally I glanced up to my audience. Caroline had gone into the school room to teach a lesson. I knew she wanted to remain and watch her newest charge, but she felt a responsibility to the other children, too.

Edward and Carlisle observed us with rapt attention. They smiled at me and gave me nods of encouragement each time I looked up at them. After perhaps an hour, Carlisle slipped past us, heading for the door.

I heard the SUV start up and realized he was driving away. Edward remained, sitting at the table, listening intently with his unique skill.

When I leaned forward to retrieve a block that had fallen from my latest tower, the little girl's hand clutched at my hair again. Automatically I reach up to wrap my hand around hers. Her skin was warm and dry, the bones sharp and delicate beneath my fingers.

Suddenly she stiffened and shifted, wriggling against me. Immediately I worried that I'd frightened her, but as I lifted my head slowly she crawled into my lap.

"Oh!" I breathed in surprise.

She rested her cheek against my chest, and I cradled her head in my hand.

"Mama," she murmured.

Tears filled my eyes. I didn't know what to say. The words came of their own volition. "Sshh, it's all right, sweetie. _Esta bien_."

Edward took a sharp breath, loud enough for me to hear. I looked up at him. His eyes were wide, and I realized he had heard something important from her.

"Bella," he said very softly, "her name is Gaby."

"Gaby," I repeated gently, stroking her hair. "Pretty Gaby."

She snuggled into me, relaxing noticeably. I honestly didn't know what to do, so I simply sat with my arms around her, blinking back my tears. I glanced up at Edward numerous times to be met with his tender smile.

After some time, Gaby's limbs grew limp, and her breathing deepened.

"She's asleep," Edward told me, keeping his voice low.

I nodded, trying to get to me feet. I had a hard enough time on my own, but with Gaby in my arms I was off-balanced. In an instant Edward was behind me, hands cupping my elbows to steady me as I stood.

"Let's put her in the nursery," he murmured, keeping his hand at my back as I walked slowly.

After I had settled her in her bed, he took my hand and led me back to the dining room. My heart was beating excitedly. I knew he had discovered her name and felt that he would have more to tell me.

He glanced toward the schoolroom, undoubtedly checking to be sure we would have some privacy, then sat down next to me.

"You heard her name," I said.

He nodded. "Yes, I think so. When you took her hand, I believe that prompted a memory of her mother in which she heard her name several times before getting into the woman's lap."

"Was there anything else?"

"While you were playing with her, I caught glimpses of her remembering playing with her mother—doing simple things like stacking rocks. They seemed to be outdoors; I saw images of openness and wilderness. I think they may have been traveling. There was also a sense of displacement, of being somewhere new and unknown. But she didn't seem to feel afraid, at least not then."

I gripped his hand a bit tighter. "When was she afraid?"

"When you bent forward to get that block, she saw your head lowering, and I caught an image of her mother falling head-first. Gaby was scared, and she wanted to be held."

"That's why she got in my lap."

He nodded.

Sadness washed over me. "Edward, if she thinks I'm her mother, what is she going to do when we leave? How will that make her feel to be abandoned all over again?"

He brushed at the tears on my cheeks. "I'm not absolutely certain about this, but I believe she knows that you aren't her mother. Still, she finds comfort with you. You're familiar, perhaps like an aunt or family friend."

"But she called me Mama," I reminded him.

He smiled thinly. "Sometimes pre-schoolers and kindergartners call their teachers 'Mommy' but they know the teacher isn't their mother. It's a fairly common slip-up; they're so used to saying it when they want or need something that it just comes out automatically."

"Okay, but even if that's what happened, it's still going to be hard for Gaby when I leave."

"It is. But I hope that by then she'll feel somewhat more comfortable with Caroline. We'll discuss the transition with her. Carlisle may have some ideas, too; he's quite familiar with bonding and attachment issues."

I felt slightly comforted by this plan. However, another thought struck me, leaving me anxious again. "Edward, how are you going to explain what you've found out to Caroline? She doesn't know about your unique… talent."

He nodded. "No, she doesn't, although she's said she feels I'm unusually perceptive…" He smiled in amusement. "I think we'll need to make up a plausible story."

"Are you suggesting we lie to a nun?" I asked, feigning shock.

He chuckled. "You do know that it wouldn't be the first time?"

"I believe I am aware of that, yes."

"So," he continued, slightly more serious now, "we're going to have to tell her that Gaby told you her name. The problem with this is that it might imply a level of communication skill that she doesn't actually have, and that could mislead Caroline about her developmental status."

"What if we say that she responded to something I said… like maybe 'abbey' when I was building stuff, and then I just tried different possibilities until I found the one that she seemed to react most strongly to?"

He considered this for a few moments. "It might work… I suppose we don't really have a better option, because it's important that everyone begins using her name as soon as possible. I think it will help bring her out of her shell and start building trust with others."

"Should we run it by Carlisle first?" Speaking of whom, I was curious to know where he'd gone.

"I can try to call him, but service is spotty out here."

"Where is he?"

"He went into town to get the supplies for the schoolroom and the painting and roofing projects. The latter really can't wait much longer. There's a portion of the roof that won't hold up once summer monsoons hit."

I nodded, understanding how critical it was for the building to be safe. "It's too bad he wasn't here when she spoke, though."

"We debated for a few moments which one of us should go, since he wanted very much to continue observing her. However, since my observations are slightly more… in depth, we felt it was best for me to remain. I'll give him a thorough report when he returns."

He moved over a few inches, his hands leaving mine to drop to the bench. He glanced toward the schoolroom.

"Caroline's coming out," he told me quickly.

My excitement bubbled up again as I envisioned her delight in finally finding out Gaby's name.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline was indeed thrilled with our news. However, she was curious about my uttering the word 'abbey.'

"That was rather… fortuitous," she said, glancing at Edward with an odd expression.

"I know," I replied as calmly as I could, hoping I didn't fumble in my attempt to fabricate this story. "I was naming the different things I'd built with the blocks—house, school, church—and for some reason I thought of abbey."

Edward's voice was utterly smooth as he added, "I imagine you noticed that painting on the wall."

My eyes followed his gaze to the watercolor. It depicted a woman—a nun, based upon her attire and the crucifix hanging at her neck—in prayer.

"Um, yes, I guess so," I said. "Nuns, abbeys…"

Caroline smiled. "Well, however it happened, it was a very fortunate coincidence. I imagine her full name is Gabriela. You'll have to see how she responds to that."

"I will," I promised.

Caroline hugged me. "Bella, I am so glad you're here."

"Me too," I replied, and now I was telling the absolute truth.

Gaby woke up after the other children had finished lunch. She got out of bed on her own and came walking into the common room, her eyes moving about until she saw me. I held out my hand to her, saying, "Come on, Gaby."

She moved toward me slowly, and for the first time I noticed that her gait was somewhat unsteady. I hadn't really observed her walking before. I wished Edward were nearby to see this, but he was in the make-shift clinic with Diego. The little boy's breathing had worsened slightly, so Edward was administering another treatment with the nebulizer. He'd said something about checking his blood oxygenation and temperature, too.

Caroline was flitting between her office and the schoolroom. When Gaby came out, I was alone. I watched her carefully so that I would be able to describe her movements to Edward and Carlisle as precisely as possible. She seemed to favor her left leg, and I thought a flicker of pain crossed her face whenever her right foot touched the floor.

I got up from the couch and moved to intercept her, not wanting to cause her any further discomfort.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" I asked, bending toward her. "_Como estas_?"

She looked up at me but did not make any noise. Instead she lifted her little hand to touch my hair.

I ran my hand over her hair and smiled. "Pretty. _Su pelo es bonito_."

"'_nito_," she whispered.

"Yes, _si, bonito_," I repeated, beaming at her.

I sat down on the floor and helped her into my lap. I'd set out several stuffed animals, and now I reached for a plush dog. I bounced it lightly in front of her making soft barking noises.

After a minute, she hesitantly lifted her hand and set it on the dog's head. "_Perro_." It was barely a breath, but I heard it.

"_Perro, si_," I complimented.

I hadn't heard the door open, but when I looked up I saw Carlisle standing just inside the room. His smile told me that he'd witnessed at least a portion of our latest interaction. I grinned up at him.

"Carlisle, this is Gaby—Gabriela," I said. "Edward heard her name."

He nodded, his expression showing his joy at this small bit of news. He took a few cautious steps toward us, judging Gaby's reaction. However, she was now preoccupied with the stuffed toy, moving it slowly back and forth over my outstretched leg.

"_El perro dice woof, woof_," I said.

"'oof, 'oof," she whispered.

Carlisle was just behind me now. I felt his cool hand give my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"This is wonderful, Bella," he said softly.

Tentatively he moved his hand toward Gaby's head. She was still looking down at the toy and didn't appear to notice the motion. He rested his palm very lightly over her crown.

"Gaby," he murmured. "Dear, sweet Gaby."

She glanced up shyly, blinking at him. I wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Gaby, this is my friend, _mi amigo, y su amigo tambien_."

Her eyes moved from his face back to mine then to him again. He offered her his most beautiful, soothing smile while leaving his hand upon her head. I sensed no fear in her. If anything, she seemed slightly curious.

Finally Carlisle drew back. "Edward needs me," he said, keeping his tone very gentle.

I nodded in understanding. "When you're done, I want you to watch the way she walks. I think there might be something wrong with one of her legs."

Concern clouded his face for a moment, but he quickly shifted his expression to a more amiable one. "Of course, Bella. _Hasta luego, Gaby_."

She and I were alone again. I picked up a stuffed horse and we played with the animals for a few more minutes. I heard a child crying softly then Caroline's voice and realized she was with Edward, Carlisle, and Diego in her office. I turned around to see her carrying the small boy down the hall toward his room. He was sniffling quietly as she tried to comfort him.

Edward and Carlisle cautiously stepped out of the office, both looking to me. Gaby glanced up then continued playing, now holding one animal in each hand.

"How's Diego?" I asked as Carlisle came a bit closer. Edward lagged behind, undoubtedly concerned about startling Gaby.

"I'm afraid he's not showing any significant improvement. If we don't see any changes by the morning, I'll need to try another antibiotic. I'd hoped the Azithromycin would work, but it may not be strong enough."

"I'm sorry," I responded, glancing from Carlisle to Edward.

Edward nodded somberly, understanding my feelings. Then his eyes moved to Gaby, and his expression softened. I was sure he had heard the few words she'd spoken, as well as my comment about her leg.

Carlisle sat on the far couch. "Bella, perhaps you could get up and see if she'll come to you?"

"Okay."

I knelt before Gaby and helped her to stand. She did not resist, but I kept my hands around her arms until I was sure she was steady for the moment. Then I stood and walked several yards away, grabbing a plush pink teddy bear on the way.

"Gaby," I said, jiggling the bear, "_mira_. Look at the pretty bear."

Her little feet moved over the carpeted floor, and again I saw the unevenness of her gait. I felt relieved when she reached me and held out her hands for the teddy bear. I gave it to her then looked at Carlisle.

"I see what you mean," he said softly. He glanced meaningfully at Edward.

"She's feeling some discomfort," he confirmed, "but it's not specific; it's almost as though she's used to it."

Carlisle nodded. "Caroline mentioned that her feet were injured when she arrived here, undoubtedly from walking around for several days with worn shoes. Would you pull off her socks, Bella?"

I sat down again and lifted her into my lap, facing her toward Carlisle and Edward. "Pretty socks," I said softly, touching the little hearts embroidered on the cuffs. I smiled when I realized that Alice must have sent these. "_Corazones_," I said in Spanish.

She hugged the teddy bear and leaned back against me.

I gingerly removed each sock. She didn't seem particularly aware of my actions, nuzzling her face against the toy's soft fur.

I didn't see any marks on the tops of her feet, but I noticed that her skin was very dry, almost scaly. I was struck once again with her thinness and frailty, too. Her skin seemed merely a light parchment over her little bones.

Carlisle had moved slowly and was now directly in front of me, kneeling. "Let's just try this," he murmured. "Bella, place your hand on her foot. I'm going to put my hand over yours."

I complied, and in a few seconds his cool palm rested over my hand. Gaby glanced up once, probably feeling the change in temperature as his fingers brushed her skin, but then she returned her focus to the teddy bear.

I wrapped my other arm around her and bent my head so that my hair fell around her face. Slowly I withdrew my hand from her foot, and Carlisle's fingers began moving lightly over her ankle. I felt her stiffen slightly against me.

"_Esta bien, Gaby_," I soothed. "_Esta bien_. Sssh, sweetie, it's okay."

She reached for my hair, clutching a handful. As I rubbed her arm softly, she began to relax. I watched as Carlisle's skilled fingers explored her foot. He had lifted the appendage so that he could view the sole. When his fingers pressed softly over the ball of her foot, she flinched.

"I think that's it," I said.

Carlisle nodded. He kept his voice very soft as he spoke. "The blisters and abrasions are healing well, but there's a small puncture wound, and whatever caused it is still embedded beneath the skin."

"She must have stepped on something," I mused.

"It's good you noticed her slight limp, Bella," he replied. "She'll be quite prone to developing infections until we've corrected her nutritional deficiencies, so it's important to treat this right away."

He looked up at Edward, and my gaze followed. Edward gave a brief nod.

Carlisle's tone remained comforting and gentle as he said, "Let's get her to Caroline's office. She's calm now, and she doesn't appear frightened or upset by me."

"Okay," I agreed.

Carlisle stood, keeping his movements unhurried and graceful. I saw Edward slip back into the office.

"He's going to get everything set up," Carlisle informed me softly. "I'll do an examination first. I suspect she'll have reached her limit after I finish with her foot." He smiled apologetically. "I think she'll be most comfortable if you remain with her."

"I can hold her the entire time," I offered immediately.

"That would be wonderful, and I know it will help her considerably. Are you ready?"

My gaze moved to the office. "That was fast."

Carlisle chuckled. "What did you expect?"

Wrapping both of my arms securely around Gaby, I stood carefully. She kept a few strands of my hair in her hand as I carried her toward the office. Carlisle had scooped up the temporarily forgotten teddy bear.

Edward was nowhere in sight when I entered the room. Carlisle gestured toward the exam table then swiftly lifted me to sit upon it, Gaby in my lap. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a flash of bronze and realized that Edward had reappeared and was now standing behind us where Gaby couldn't see him. One quick glance back showed that he was ready to pass Carlisle whatever instruments he would require.

Gaby played with the teddy bear while Carlisle looked into her ears. He appeared to use a combination of his unique skills and his many years of medical experience to move so smoothly that she barely seemed aware of him.

I held her a little more securely while he checked her eyes, nose, and throat. She winced at the brightness of the light in each eye, wriggling a bit in my gentle grasp, but a few more words from me and a renewed grip on my hair seemed to calm her. I murmured soothing words and encouraged her to hold onto a larger chunk of my hair as he carefully tilted her head back to peer into her nose then gently opened her mouth to look inside.

She was less distressed as he assessed her reflexes, and she only squirmed a bit as he carefully felt her limbs, spine, and abdomen. It probably helped that he warmed his hands in hot water first.

I was aware that Edward had been writing periodically throughout the examination. Undoubtedly he will filling in a chart as he heard the information in Carlisle's thoughts. Despite his flawless memory, Carlisle kept careful written records on all of the children.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, almost hesitantly, "there's one more thing… and it's really quite important. I see signs of a significant vitamin A deficiency—"

"Oh—that's really bad, right?"

"It can be, if left untreated. Her symptoms are already somewhat pronounced. You've probably already noticed how dry her skin looks. This is because the deficiency causes keratinization of the epithelial tissue. I also found gray plaques in her eyes. They're called Bitot's spots and are another strong indicator of the deficiency. She's going to need supplements, but I can't determine the proper dosage until I see a blood sample."

I understood his minor reservations. "It's all right," I said, determined to be a help rather than a hindrance. "I'll be fine."

He nodded, offering me a confident smile before stepping away for a few moments. I could feel Edward's eyes upon me, so I turned my head to look back at him. His expression was a mixture of query and concern.

I tried to smile at him, but it may have come out closer to a grimace. Still, I could do this—I _would_ do this. Gaby needed it, and that was the only thing that was important.

"Perhaps it would be easier for her if you turned her around," Carlisle suggested quietly.

I shifted the little girl so that she faced me, lifting one hand to my hair while I kept the other at her side. I knew Carlisle would need access to it.

I took a few steadying breaths as he returned to stand beside us.

"Are you ready?" he asked me kindly.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I'll work as fast as I can," he assured me, prepping Gaby's arm. She recoiled slightly, startled either by the coolness of the alcohol or the sharp smell.

Edward moved behind me, and I heard a soft click. The air stirred; I realized he must have opened the small window high up on the wall. I was grateful for the gesture but not sure how much it would help.

I glanced down at Gaby's arm. Carlisle was ready. I took one deep breath then cradled her head in my hand, pressing her cheek against my chest. "Go ahead," I murmured.

I watched the top of Carlisle's head, focusing on the soft strands of hair that moved slightly in the tiny breeze. They resembled fine silk thread, almost translucent, luminous, aura-like…

And then my senses were enveloped by the smell of blood—rusty, metallic, cloying and nauseating. I closed my eyes, willing the dizziness to subside. Gaby. I needed to focus on the sweet child in my arms. I could feel her hair beneath my palm and her rapid heartbeat against my own chest.

She whimpered, and I opened my eyes to lower my head and kiss her hair softly. "It's all right, sweetie," I whispered, trying hard not to inhale. "Sshh, _todo_ _esta bien_."

I felt my body sway slightly, then a hand gently pressed over my side, steadying me. Edward's beautiful voice was close to my ear as he said softly, "It's over, love. He's all done."

Edward's fingers slid into my hair, and he rested his cool palm over the back of my neck. My lingering nausea subsided, and when I risked a breath all I smelled was alcohol. It cleared my head, allowing me to focus fully on Gaby.

A single tear slid down her cheek. I dabbed at it with my sleeve, continuing to murmur nonsensical words to her. Edward's fingers moved in small, calming circles over my scalp, and it seemed that my returning composure dissipated the remnants of the little girl's distress.

Soon she was calm and playing with my hair again. Edward rubbed affectionately at my cheek then stepped away out of my line of sight.

Carlisle reappeared before me, a hint of residual concern in his expression.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "She's calm again, too."

"You helped her a great deal, Bella," he said gently. "Let me just take a look at her foot…"

He lifted the appendage with gentle motions then probed softly near her arch. I watched as his expression changed and a small sigh escaped him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"This is embedded more deeply that I thought," he replied. "I think you should step out now, Bella. Some bleeding will be involved in the procedure—more than with a simple blood draw."

I had barely recovered from my reaction to the needle stick. I felt my stomach lurch into my throat as the color drained from my face. I swallowed hard in the hopes of quelling my returning nausea.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, concern infusing his voice. "Let me take her…"

He reached for Gaby, resting his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and stiffened immediately and clutched at me, her fingers wrapped tightly in my hair. A sob shook her. I couldn't abandon her now, could I?

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

I tightened my arms around Gaby as I exhaled slowly, steeling my resolve.

"I'll get Caroline," Edward offered, stepping back immediately.

Suddenly it occurred to me that I was not the only one affected by the distinctive smell of blood. While it merely nauseated me, surely it would tempt Edward, testing his strength. This put things in a new perspective. I reached for his hand.

"No," I said, "I should stay. It'll be even more difficult for you—"

A smiled quirked at his lips as he and Carlisle exchanged a glance, and probably a few inaudible words, too.

Edward squeezed my hand lightly in a gesture of gratitude. "I appreciate the thought," he said, "but it won't bother me. We've performed minor surgeries in here during previous visits; this won't be as involved as those."

Of course I should have realized that he had assisted Carlisle in various procedures. Still, I'd always been under the impression that he had never put his medical degrees to practical use because certain situations would severely strain his hard-won control.

Sensing my confusion and hesitation, he said, "Bella, these are _children, _children who desperately need our help. That overrides any pull from my… instincts."

I nodded, feeling a bit contrite. I should have known better than to doubt Edward.

"There _are_ situations in which I find such things difficult," he added, "but this isn't one of them."

"Edward has always been a tremendous help to me," Carlisle confirmed. "I'm grateful for his assistance."

Whatever his father was thinking seemed to embarrass Edward. He took a few quick steps to the door, murmuring that he be right back with Caroline.

"Wait," I said. "I want to stay."

"You don't need to do that, love," Edward began.

"I know, but I want to. I mean, won't it be easier for Gaby and for both of you if she's calm? If I leave, I think she'll be much more frightened. I hate the thought of you or Caroline having to hold her down…"

"And what if I have to hold you _up_?" Edward asked, but the slight crinkling around his eyes told me he was joking.

I shrugged lightly. "I'll recover."

Carlisle chuckled. "I think we can arrange things so that you're in no danger, even if you do become light-headed."

"Okay, problem solved," I said with more cheer than I felt.

"I should still get Caroline," Edward said, "and let her know what's going on."

He slipped out the door. Carlisle took the time to make a few additional notes in Gaby's chart. He came around to stand before her again, studying her carefully. "Thirty point two," he murmured.

"What?"

"Her height," he clarified. "She's quite small for her age. Her weight is low, too—22.7 pounds."

"How do you know her weight?" I asked, curious. I was sure he hadn't put her on the scale.

"When I lifted the two of you up here," he replied, patting the edge of the exam table, "I assessed the total weight then simply subtracted your current weight."

"My weight?" I questioned.

"Edward informed me that you weighed 101 pounds when he lifted you last night." He frowned slightly. "You've gained back some of the weight you lost since last fall, but you need to remember to continue to keep eating well."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. "Um, okay. Is Gaby in danger?"

"We'll begin her on supplements immediately, and I know Caroline will ensure that she receives proper nutrition from here one out." He smiled then moved away again to prepare whatever instruments he would need.

Edward returned with Caroline in tow. I could tell that she wanted to bustle into the room and hear all the details about Gaby's health, but she held back, instead offering me a grateful smile then slipping around behind me to take the child's chart.

"Bella is going to hold Gaby while I attend to her foot," Carlisle told Caroline. "However, she gets a bit faint around blood."

"I'll be fine," I piped in, my voice sounding unnaturally squeaky.

"You sure?" Caroline asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I can take over, honey. It's not a problem for me."

I shook my head. "No, I'll be all right. I know it'll be easier for her if I'm here."

"You're a dear," she said, stepping back to allow Edward to adjust the table.

He angled it then helped me to position myself so that I could lean back slightly, holding Gaby against my stomach.

Edward adjusted a drape over my legs, presumably to prevent any blood from getting on my pants. Then I set Gaby comfortably in my lap, wrapping my arms loosely around her.

She seemed relatively calm and somewhat more aware of her environment than she'd been an hour ago. Her eyes followed Edward as he stepped to the side. When Carlilse came forward, her hand rose to grip at my hair.

"It's okay," I assured her, stroking her arm comfortingly. "He's going to make your foot feel better—um, _mejor… no duele_." Suddenly my grasp of Spanish was failing me.

Carlisle held a syringe, explaining, "I'll numb her foot—she shouldn't feel any pain, but there will still be some sensation. It may be slightly uncomfortable or disconcerting for her."

I remembered all too well the odd tugging I'd felt when he removed the glass shards from my arm all those months ago. I tried to dash the memory from my mind; it certainly wouldn't help in my efforts to remain relaxed.

"Bella?" Carlisle inquired softly, his gaze intent upon me.

I nodded. "Go ahead."

He injected Gaby's foot quickly. She winced, and I held her a bit more securely, instinctively looking away when I saw Edward pass him something sharp. She wriggled, a small whimper shaking her slight body.

I tried to soothe her, but I was becoming queasy and light-headed again as the rusty scent filled the room.

"Bella?" Edward questioned softly.

I looked up at him, at his extraordinary face and stunning eyes. For a few long moments I focused only on him. I didn't breathe, I didn't blink; I was immersed in his beauty. Then a sob shook Gaby, and the spell was broken. The smell of blood was strong in my nose again, making me woozy and ill.

Still, I murmured nonsensical words to her and held her to me more closely, fighting against the nausea even as the room seemed to darken and close in on me. I told her she was a good girl, a brave girl, the latter words repeated over and over again. I think a part of me was trying to embrace them, to make them apply to me, because I wanted so desperately to be strong for her.

"…Bella?" Edward's voice, utterly alluring even tinged with concern, finally reached me.

I blinked up at him. A relieved smile spread across his face as he tenderly cupped my cheek in his cool hand. His touch dissipated some of the nausea and helped to clear my head.

I still held Gaby. She was pressed up against me, both hands tangled in my hair. She curled up in my arms as she pulled her bandaged foot away from Carlisle's slender, pale hands.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" Caroline asked worriedly.

I nodded weakly, embarrassed that my body had betrayed me once again. Sometimes mind over matter just wasn't enough…

Carlisle's fingers pressed gently over my wrist. "I think some fresher air is in order," he said with a small smile. "Edward, why don't you help her to the living room—"

"No, I'm okay," I protested feebly, attempting to sit up straighter. Edward's hand was at my back immediately, supporting me. I looked down at the child in my arms. "Is her foot all right?"

"It should be fine," Carlisle replied. "There was a thorn embedded fairly deeply, but I removed it and was able to flush and clean the wound. It was infected, so we'll do a short course of antibiotics since her immune system isn't at its strongest just now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help," I said, my cheeks growing warm.

"More help?" Caroline repeated. "I don't know what else you could have done, sweetie. You held Gaby and kept her calm while Carlisle was working on her. She hardly moved at all."

Carlisle nodded in confirmation. "Your presence was invaluable. Thank you, Bella." Addressing Edward, he said, "I'd like to start on the blood analyses as soon as possible."

Edward shifted around, lifting Gaby and me into his arms. "I think you and Gaby could both use some water," he said.

Caroline hurried ahead, saying she'd prepare a glass for each of us. Edward kept his steps at a human pace as he carried us out to the common room. He set me carefully upon the couch.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, because despite his words to the contrary, I knew he still had to work to suppress his nature.

"Now that you're looking better, I'm absolutely fine."

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before Caroline returned with the water. She sat with me, offering further thanks and praise that I really didn't deserve.

* * *

><p>Edward and Carlisle spent most of the late afternoon and early evening in Caroline's office. I knew they were working on Gaby's blood samples, and they gave Diego another breathing treatment, as well.<p>

They used their work as a convenient excuse to skip the communal dinner activities. I knew, of course, that it was much easier for them to dispose of the food Caroline brought them when there were no witnesses around.

Edward emerged after dinner to play for the children again. I had been reading to Susana, Gaby curled comfortably at my side, for some time. I encouraged Susana to join Edward at the piano, and his welcoming smile overcame her shyness, drawing her to him. She sat on the bench beside him as his talented fingers moved over the keys, beginning with several spritely songs and gradually transitioning to softer, slower melodies.

As the music mellowed, Gaby grew sleepy. I carried her to the nursery before Edward finished his last song. Caroline helped me to tuck the little girl into bed.

We closed the door then walked quietly down the hall. Before we reached the family room, however, I stopped. There was something I needed to discuss with this wise, caring woman.

"What's going to happen when we leave on Sunday?" I asked worriedly. "I mean, how will it affect Gaby?"

"She's really bonded with you," Caroline confirmed, nodding perceptively. "Are you worried she'll revert to her withdrawn state once you're gone?"

"Yes," I replied softly. "And that would be so awful for her, to traumatize her again, when she's just begun to open up—"

"Well, we've still got a few days. Considering the progress she's made just since yesterday, I think the outlook is pretty good. She's definitely more alert and more aware of her surroundings, including the other children. I feel like you've helped to break through the walls she'd put up."

"But it's only because I remind her of her mother," I blurted out. This knowledge left me feeling guilty somehow, as though I was deceiving this innocent child.

"Are you sure about that?" she asked, a curious expression clouding her face.

With a twinge of panic, I realized that Caroline hadn't been privy to this piece of information that Edward had read from Gaby's mind. She was clearly wondering how I knew this.

I was grateful that the dim lighting in the hallway prevented her from seeing the blood drain from my face.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

"How do you know that you remind Gaby of her mother?" Caroline asked me pointedly.

"Um…well," I stammered, trying to regain some composure. Edward had told me more than once that I was a poor liar; that knowledge did not make my task any easier. Attempting to keep my voice steady, I said, "Didn't I tell you that she called me 'mama'?"

"Oh! No, honey, you didn't. Well, that explains a lot." She nodded sagely. "Don't feel guilty, Bella. You're giving Gaby a great deal of comfort, and that's what she needs most right now. She needs to feel secure; that's the first step toward forming new emotional bonds. For now, the best thing you can do is just be with her, help her to know she can trust others again."

"Okay," I agreed.

A minor scuffle drew Caroline's attention to the other room. Two of the boys were arguing over a new toy. I'd seen few such incidents since I'd been here, but I supposed with children it was inevitable.

"Boys, boys!" Caroline called, giving me a quick nod before hurrying to mediate the small altercation. "What have we discussed about sharing…**.**"

Relieved on several counts, I exhaled slowly, rubbing a hand over my eyes. Cool fingers wrapped gently around my arm, and I looked up to find Edward before me.

"Are you all right?" he asked, tilting up my chin to study my face.

I nodded. "I was just discussing Gaby with Caroline." I needed to tell him what I'd said, on the off chance that something would come of it. "Edward, I may have slipped up…"

He arched an eyebrow at me. "How so?"

I sighed and confessed my error. "I told Caroline that I reminded Gaby of her mother. But I said I knew this because she'd called me 'mama.'"

"It's all right, Bella," he reassured me. "I haven't heard any new doubts suspicions or in her thoughts."

"New doubts?" I questioned.

He smiled thinly. "Remember I told you that she doesn't question things too closely. She's grateful for the help and knows that we only have good intentions, so she tends to overlook those little irregularities that others might begin to question."

"I'll try to be more careful," I said apologetically.

"Really, love, I don't think you need to worry. Caroline perceives you as a perfectly normal, lovely human being. If anything, your presence here is helping to negate any subtle doubts she's harbored about us."

"I'm glad."

Stepping back slightly into the shadows, he wrapped his arms around me. "I've been wanting to do this all day," he murmured against my ear.

"Mmm, me too," I replied in a breathy whisper. "I've missed you."

We both understood what this meant. Despite our proximity, we'd had little opportunity to touch, to embrace, to kiss, and I think it left both of us a bit bereft. Edward risked a quick, soft kiss to my mouth then pulled back.

"Caroline is about to send the children off to bed," he explained rather hastily.

Feeling a little guilty, I followed him out to the common room. Caroline glanced up at us then returned her attention to her charges.

"She knows we're… involved," he told me softly.

"Oops," I muttered.

He chuckled. "She thinks it's sweet, actually."

"Sweet?" I repeated. "But she's a nun—"

This elicited a heartier laugh from him. "She's still a woman, Bella. She can appreciate a good romance, and she sees ours as rather lovely. She hopes we'll get married after we both finish our educations." He emphasized the word _married_ just a little too strongly.

"Really?" I replied noncommittally. "Huh."

Carlisle's appearance prevented further discussion, and I was glad, because this was a conversation for another time. He looked as though he had something he wished to tell us, but I couldn't quite decipher his expression.

Edward gave him a questioning look, to which he replied, "I'll explain once Caroline has gotten the children down for the night."

This was a rather lengthy process, I found. She enlisted me to assist in supervising the younger ones in washing their faces and brushing their teeth. Several took baths, as well, and I helped Susana dry off and comb out her hair. The older children were permitted to read quietly in their rooms for an hour or so, while the younger ones enjoyed hearing a short story or chapter from a book.

I read to Susana, while Edward told several of the boys a tale from _The Arabian Knights_. Most likely he recited it from memory…

Finally all of the children were in their rooms, and Edward asked me to join him, Carlisle, and Caroline in the office. I glanced around quickly as soon as I stepped inside, some part of me unreasonably anticipating vials of blood sitting out to beleaguer me. The room was, in fact, immaculate. All the instruments were put away, and the lab equipment was spotless. There were no vials or slides anywhere in sight.

"I have Gaby's results," Carlisle said without preamble as soon as Edward had shut the door. "As we knew, she has a fairly significant vitamin A deficiency. She'll need an aqueous vitamin A solution. I'll go into town tomorrow and speak with the pharmacist. I suspect I'll need to pick up a different antibiotic for Diego, too."

Caroline was distressed. "How serious is the deficiency?"

"It's treatable," he said benignly. "I don't think it will cause any long-term damage. She'll also need some vitamin D supplements. Spending about twenty minutes per day in the early morning or late afternoon sunshine will help, too."

Caroline remained concerned, however. Carlisle's voice was calm and gently confident as he told us that he found no signs of significant neurological damage. While Gaby's height and weight were relatively low, he believed she would respond very well to improved nutrition and care.

"There's one more thing that may be on interest," he finished. He reached for a small plastic bag on the desk. "This is the thorn I removed from Gaby's foot," he explained. "I believe it's part of a spine from a yucca plant." He waited a moment then added, "You know my wife, Esme, is something of an amateur botanist. She went through a cactus phase a few years ago…"

Caroline's brow wrinkled. "Those don't grow this far south."

Carlisle nodded. "My thought, exactly. Gaby must have been in the northern part of the state, or possibly even in Chihuahua or Sinaloa, shortly before she arrived here. Perhaps we can initiate some inquiries—"

"I'm way ahead of you," Caroline interjected. "I can speak with Manuel Arvizu, the comandante in Canatlan, and ask him to check with the authorities in the neighboring states."

"That's an excellent idea," Carlisle replied.

But I was watching Edward. I doubt anyone aside from one the Cullens or me would have noticed the tiny tightening of his jaw that signified resolve. He had decided something, and I had an idea about what it was.

Caroline shifted her focus to Edward and me. "I hate to ask this of you two, but would you feel comfortable staying with the kids tomorrow for a couple of hours? I'd like to speak with Manuel as soon as possible, and since Carlisle needs to go into Cantalan anyway, it makes more sense for me to ride in with him than to make a separate trip later."

I caught the quick look that Edward and his father exchanged. Carlisle smiled suddenly and said, "Or we could take the children on an outing. Tadeo, Tomas, and Cristina need new shoes; I'd like to have them properly fitted with something supportive because I'm a little concerned about how their arches are developing. I'm sure everyone else could do with a new pair of shoes, as well, not to mention an ice cream."

"Are you sure you want to tackle that?" Caroline asked.

He laughed amiably. "Caroline, your children behave better than mine most of the time!"

Edward grumbled good-naturedly, "I think I resent that."

"Emmett," I reminded him.

Caroline laughed, too. "He's just a big teddy bear. Now you two," and her tone became softer and more serious, "you're both angels. Bella, would you be comfortable staying here with Gaby for a couple of hours? I don't think she's ready for a trip into town. Of course Diego will need to remain here, too."

I nodded. "Sure."

"I'll stay, as well," Edward offered. "I really need to get started on the roof, and I can also keep an eye on Diego."

"Okay," Caroline agreed. "Let's shoot for nine or so, right after breakfast."

"Perfect," Carlisle replied. "I think I got everything you need for the roof, Edward," he said, "but perhaps you should check in case I forgot anything?"

"Good idea," Edward agreed. "Come and help me, Bella?"

I followed him outside to the storage shed, where he made a pretext of going through the materials. We both knew that Carlisle had purchased each and every item on Edward's list.

"So," I prompted after a few minutes, "how long will it take you to run up to the northern part of the state?"

He offered me a lopsided grin. "An hour, give or take. Once there, I may be able to track Gaby's scent or hear something about her. It's a bit of a long-shot, but—"

"You have to try," I finished.

He nodded. "I don't think the local law enforcement will be much help. It may be our only chance to find out what happened to her mother."

"Are you going tonight?"

"Probably. I'll discuss it with Carlisle, but I doubt anyone will miss me if I'm gone for a few hours."

"I will."

He spared a long moment to kiss me. Oh yes, we would have a lot to make up for once we were back in Forks. I could hardly wait.

* * *

><p>I woke up early, undoubtedly due to the excited squeals echoing throughout the house. I smiled sleepily as I realized that word about the trip to town must have gotten out. I peeked into Gaby's room on my way down the hall to find her still asleep. Diego's door remained closed, too.<p>

The rest children were chattering eagerly at the breakfast table when I joined them. Carlisle was in the kitchen, helping Caroline with the food, but Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning," I greeted as I poked my head into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Bella," Caroline replied. She seemed slightly flustered.

Carlisle offered me a smile, though it seemed slightly forced to me. "How did you sleep, dear?" he asked.

"Fine. Um, you're all up early."

"Yes," he replied. "Edward wanted to start on the roof as soon as it got light, but he found that he needed a couple of small things—some sort of nail, I think. The weather is so pleasant this morning that he decided to walk to the village rather than drive. I'm glad he did, actually; he needed to burn off some of that excess energy. I don't know where he gets it…"

Carlisle's speech was close to prattling, something unusual for him. It was almost as if he were nervous. I knew that Edward had planned to run up north during the night. However, he should be back by now… Immediately worry washed over me.

Carlisle must have heard the way my heart began to pound, because he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and said pointedly, "He was so eager, I think he would have gone hours ago if he could, but of course no one would have been awake to help him."

Oh, that made sense. It was more likely he'd be able to hear any relevant thoughts once people in the area woke up.

"He should be back by the time we leave, or very shortly thereafter," Carlisle assured me.

Half an hour later, I stood outside with Gaby in my arms and Susana at my side, waving to the old van as Caroline drove away. Edward had not returned yet, so for the moment I was alone with the two girls and Diego. Susana hadn't wanted to leave her brother, who was still under the weather. Carlisle had given him a nebulizer treatment just before leaving, assuring me he'd be fine for several hours.

After the group left, I turned to take the girls inside. Diego was resting in his room, and Susana said she would read to him. She chose a book with primarily pictures, explaining that he liked the bright colors and didn't understand the big words in some of the other books. I smiled at her sweetness as she walked down the hallway.

Gaby was a little more talkative today, asking for the stuffed dog and naming a couple of foods as she ate her breakfast. We had been playing with the blocks for a little while when she looked up and pointed.

"_Luz_," she said.

A wan patch of sunlight bathed the floor. "_Si, luz_," I replied. "Light."

Alice had told us there would be a brief period of sunshine today before the clouds returned. I noticed that Carlisle had dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and donned a baseball cap just before leaving. He knew what he was doing, so I only worried about him a little bit.

Gaby got up and padded over to the swath of light. She smiled, saying, "_Calor_."

She seemed delighted by the warmth, and it gave me an idea. Carlisle had recommended time in the sun as an aid to treating her vitamin D deficiency.

I hurried down the hall to Diego's room. Susana was sitting on the bed with him, still reading.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked her.

"He likes the story," she reported. Indeed, her brother appeared sleepy but content.

"That's great. You picked a good one. I'm just going to step outside with Gaby for a few minutes. Call me if you need me."

She nodded then returned to her reading.

"Let's get some sunshine," I said enthusiastically, scooping Gaby up into my arms.

I carried her outside and sat down on the edge of the porch. She stood between my legs, blinking at the brightness but clearly pleased by it. My eyes scanned the trees lining the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of bronze hair. But all I saw was the slight movement of the leaves as they rustled in the light breeze.

Gaby reached behind me, picking up a small, multicolored ball from the porch. I helped her to bounce it a few times, earning giggles from her. Then she took over, laughing as the ball bounced away from us.

She began to go after it, but I didn't want her walking very far on her injured foot. I got up, saying, "_Espera aqui_. Wait here. I'll get it."

She seemed to understand, sitting on the edge of the porch while I headed toward the wayward ball. A small tower of rocks—clearly a child's creation—had stopped its momentum. It was wedged between two stones. I slipped my hand behind them to lift it out.

My first thought when I felt the hot pain was that I'd touched a piece of burning metal. I yelped, jerking my hand away. The ball rolled to the side, revealing a very small, obviously angry creature.

I blinked at it. It was something I hadn't thought about since leaving Phoenix. And even there, I'd only actually seen one live specimen, years ago in a friend's yard. Still, I knew immediately what it was and what it had done to me. I had been stung by a scorpion.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<em>


	11. Chapter 11

I stumbled back, grabbing my wrist. The sting was on the fleshy part of my right palm, about an inch below my pinky. My eyes were already tearing up from the sharp pain.

I turned to see Gaby standing on the porch, watching me. Her tiny brow was furrowed, and it was clear that she could tell something was wrong.

I didn't want to upset her, but my hand was really hurting. The pain was getting hotter, almost burning… I tried not to compare it to the bite James had inflicted on me, except to tell myself that it wasn't as bad.

I lurched toward Gaby, surprised by the unsteadiness of my gait. I needed to get her inside. At least there I could be sure she would be relatively safe and wouldn't wander off. That was the only priority I could manage at the moment. Releasing my wrist but keeping it cradled against my chest, I reached for Gaby's hand.

She was becoming frightened. I wanted to remain calm for her, and I tried, but my hand was throbbing, and pain was quickly creeping up my wrist and into my arm. I blinked back the insistent tears and croaked, "It's okay, sweetie. _Esta bien, todo esta bien_."

A small sob escaped her, and she balked. I knew her foot was sore, and I hated to make her walk on it, but I was truly afraid I'd drop her if I attempted to carry her into the house.

"Come on, honey," I urged. "We need to go inside. _Vamos ahora_."

Her wide eyes clearly showed her fright. I wanted to be gentle, to remain quiet and placid, but I wasn't sure how much longer my legs would hold up. I gave her hand a small tug, urging her forward. She sniffled but began to walk, her steps unsteady as she instinctively favored her uninjured foot. Another sob burbled up from her throat.

I couldn't bear the thought of causing her pain. I took a deep breath then bent to wrap my arms around her. I managed to lift her to my hip, holding her with my left arm. The open door was only a few steps away.

I made it to the threshold before I felt my legs giving out. Desperately I tightened my grip on Gaby, determined that I would not allow her to get hurt. I began to fall, wondering briefly if I'd even feel the thud of my knees against the cement slab. The pain in my hand and arm were eclipsing nearly everything else.

And then, abruptly, I stopped falling as an arm wound quickly around my waist. Gaby was suddenly swept from my tenuous grasp, and I twisted my head to the side to see Edward's very concerned eyes sweeping over me. He inhaled once, sharply.

"Bella," he said softly yet urgently, "what's happened?" He held Gaby in his right arm, his left still around me, keeping me semi-upright.

I lifted my hand a bit higher. "Scorpion," I explained succinctly.

His gaze darted to the yard then back to me. "Where?" he demanded.

"Here, on my hand."

"No, Bella, where was the scorpion?"

I didn't see how that could really matter, unless he was concerned it was near the house and could pose a danger to the children. Still, I replied hoarsely, "In the yard, by the little rock pile… where that ball is."

His eyes moved quickly to the site, and I saw him squint infinitesimally. For a moment his body tensed against mine as though he were preparing to dash away, but then his gaze returned to my face.

Without another word, he scooped me up in his free arm and carried me inside. Gaby was sniffling softly, tears staining her pale cheeks. I was sure she was scared to be in Edward's stony embrace. He deposited her at the end of the nearest couch then set me on the opposite end, quickly lifting my legs and pushing two pillows behind my back.

"Keep your hand up," he instructed curtly, elevating my wrist and setting it against my chest. His cool fingers pressed over the pulse point in my neck.

I coughed. My throat was beginning to feel tight, almost as though I wouldn't be able to breathe soon. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Edward leaned in. "Bella, are you having trouble breathing?" I could hear the panicked edge to his tone.

"I…" I took a small breath. "I'm not sure. It's my throat, I think…" My voice sounded very hoarse and weak.

"Don't move," he said brusquely, darting off at inhuman speed.

I glanced at Gaby. She was blinking in his wake, but I wasn't sure if it was from her tears or from the strange sight she'd just witnessed. And then Edward returned, his absence lasting mere seconds. He carried several items in his hands, but he was moving so fast that I couldn't really discern what they were. He dumped them beside the couch, his motions still a blur.

Of course the tears in my own eyes weren't making things any clearer. Now my entire arm was in pain—stinging, tingling, burning pain—that extended nearly to my armpit. Vaguely I wondered how much further it would spread.

Then Edward's fingers were upon my lips, gently opening my mouth so that he could peer inside with the light he clasped in his hand. Through the haze of tears, I watched his face, almost as frightened by the severity of his expression as I was by the sensation of my throat swelling closed.

Edward's hand was less than steady as he lowered the light and ran his cold thumb over my lips. He closed his eyes for one instant and murmured, "No anaphylaxis."

I knew that was good; it meant that the disturbing feeling in my throat wasn't going to asphyxiate me. Still, it was uncomfortable and distressing. This was a time when I could really use my boyfriend's tender caresses and reassuring words. However, he seemed to be all business now.

Edward's austere expression had not altered; he remained extremely tense. His touch was brisk and quick as he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around my arm then devoted several long moments to getting a reading. His features softened very slightly as he removed the cuff.

He took my wounded hand in his and gently inspected the site of the sting. It was beginning to swell, and even his tender touch brought more pain. I drew in a quick breath. He looked up at me, stricken.

"How much does it hurt?" he asked.

"A lot," I admitted.

His fingers began pressing lightly over my forearm and upper arm as he asked, "How far up does the pain go?"

"To my armpit."

The crease between his eyebrows deepened. He held up a finger. "Follow this."

I moved my eyes to track the pale digit. He watched me intently then asked, "Is your vision blurry?"

Aside from the effects of the lingering tears, I could see fairly well. I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Not really?" he repeated, a hint of sharpness in his beautiful voice. "What does that mean, Bella?"

"No, it's not… blurry." I lifted my left hand to wipe at my eyes.

"I'm going to get some ice," he informed me, standing quickly. "It should help with the pain and swelling."

I nodded in acknowledgement, but he was already gone. My gaze moved to Gaby. She was curled up into the corner of the couch, quiet sniffles the only sound she made.

"Hey," I said, my voice still raspy and throat still tight, "it's all right. _Esta bien, Gaby. No te preocupas." _

She did not respond. And then Edward was back, balancing a small basin and several towels in one hand; he held his phone in the other. He was speaking very quickly, his words just a soft hum to my human ears. My head was feeling somewhat foggy, and I had to force myself to focus on him.

He slid the phone back into his pocket then gingerly took my wrist. He bathed my hand gently, but even the lightest touch caused deeper pain. I managed to remain quiet, though. I couldn't bear to upset him further. Even so, I found myself squirming a little.

Carefully he dried my hand then wedged more pillows beside me. After placing my hand on the pillows, he positioned the towel containing ice over the sting site.

"Thanks," I murmured, gathering my wits a bit. It would probably be good to show him that I was still capable of thought and coherent speech. "Um, who were you talking to?"

"Carlisle," he replied tersely. "He'll be here as soon as he can."

"But he was planning to spend the day in town—"

"That's not important now," he rejoined quickly.

Edward perched on the edge of the couch beside me, his posture rigid. He shone the light into each of my eyes, making me squint involuntarily. Then he checked my throat again, but I could tell it wasn't any worse. Still, he remained very worried. I wasn't sure why. He could see that I was all right, or would be. Yes, my arm was throbbing—tingling strangely now, too—and I remained slightly disoriented, but I wasn't really hurt.

"Edward," I said softly, brushing the back of my uninjured hand against his cheek, "I'm okay. It's just a scorpion sting. It happens to people all the time in Phoenix, and it's not that big a deal, just a little worse than a bee sting—"

"Bella," he interjected, "there's a different species of scorpion here. It's not the same…"

I wanted to ask him to clarify that, but his head whipped to the side, and I followed his gaze. Susana stood in the hallway, her sweet face pinched with concern.

"Diego?" I whispered to Edward.

"No, she's worried about you."

"Hey, honey," I said, forcing a smile. "I'm okay."

She came toward me, her eyes moving between the ice pack on my hand and my face. "Did you get hurt?" she asked softly.

"Just a little," I answered. "How's your brother feeling?"

"He fell asleep," she replied.

I touched Edward's arm. "You should check on him."

I could tell that he didn't want to leave me, but I knew I was okay for the moment.

Reluctantly, Edward said, "I'll be right back." He walked quickly toward the hall.

Susana came to stand beside me. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"It's not that bad. But I think it scared Gaby." Indeed, the little girl remained curled up tightly, watching me with wide eyes. "Could you try to get her to come over to me?"

Susana nodded, moving to Gaby to urge her to scoot across the couch. Gaby didn't resist, and soon she was by my legs. I reached for her arm and gently pulled her toward me.

"I'm okay, honey," I reassured her. "_Estoy bien_."

"_Duermas_?" Gaby asked, her voice the tiniest whisper.

"No, I'm not going to sleep," I replied. "_No duermo_."

I didn't really understand her question, but my reply seemed to calm her slightly. When Edward returned, she was in my lap. His expression remained troubled, but as he walked toward us I could see him making an effort to soften his features.

"How's he doing?" I asked, wishing my voice didn't sound quite so raspy.

"He's all right," Edward responded. He crouched before Susana. "I need you to help me for a little while," he told her gently. "Do you think you can do that, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Thank you." His smile was forced. "Bella needs to rest, so I need you to take Gaby to your room—"

"Edward, no," I protested feebly. "She's still scared—"

"Bella, please," he said, a hint of pleading in his voice. "She'll be all right. Caroline will be back soon."

I hated to cause Gaby further distress, but even her slight movements against me were causing additional pain in my hand and arm. My cheeks were beginning to feel a little numb, too, and I wasn't sure what that meant. I had to admit that it might be best if Gaby were elsewhere for a while.

"Gaby," I said softly, turning her face toward me with my left hand. The motion made me wince, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. "_Por favor, vayas con Susana ahora_. Go with Susana, sweetie. I'm fine. _Estoy bien_." I think I managed to smile at her, but since I couldn't really feel my face I wasn't sure.

"_Duermas_?" she asked again, very softly and tremulously.

Maybe she thought I was tired and needed to sleep. "Okay," I replied, hoping to ease her concerns. "_Duermo_."

Edward lifted Gaby from my lap, setting her gently upon the floor. To Susana, he said, "Her foot is still sore. Can you help her walk?"

Susana carefully led the small girl away. Gaby didn't offer any verbal protests, but she kept looking back at me, her eyes filled with tears again. Susana spoke kindly to her, yet I still felt a pang as she limped away.

"Susana," Edward said with false calm in his voice, "just call for me if your brother or Gaby need anything."

She nodded. "I can take care of them," she replied, her little voice full of pride in the task she'd been given.

"Thank you," Edward said. His smile faded instantly when he looked back at me. "How do you feel?"

"About… the same," I hedged.

"Bella," he said sternly, "you need to tell me the truth."

I let out a slow breath. "My face is, um, sort of numb."

Even so, I could sense the movement of the cool fingers that stroked over my cheek. "Can you feel that?" he asked.

"Mmm… yes, a little."

"How is your vision?"

"I can still see you."

"Any blurriness?" He lifted his finger again to move it across my line of sight.

"No."

He rested his palm very lightly over my sternum. "Take a deep breath, love."

I complied, aware that he was listening to my lungs. His brow furrowed and his lips pursed slightly in concentration. "Is there any heaviness or tightness in your chest?"

"I don't think so. Should there be?" It was a silly question, I knew, but I felt like he was looking for something, and it seemed only fair that I should know what it was.

"No, Bella," he sighed.

I had the distinct feeling that he was not being entirely honest with me. However, before I could press him further, he had shot to his feet.

"I need to go outside for a moment," he informed me. "I won't be long. Try to remain as still as possible."

He vanished, a small rush of air in his wake. He was gone for a couple of minutes, returning to sit beside me once more. After checking my pulse again, he lifted the ice from my hand.

"Hey, put that back," I protested weakly. While it certainly hadn't numbed the pain, it had mitigated it slightly, possibly keeping it from getting any worse.

"I will in a few minutes," he replied, adding rather absently, "ten minutes on, ten minutes off."

Ten minutes off… I blinked as the numbers swam in my mind. Ten and ten was twenty… wasn't it? Edward said something to me, but I found I wasn't paying attention. What had I been thinking about?

"Hmm?" I asked, peering up at him in an effort to concentrate.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure again," he repeated. "Let me know if anything I do hurts."

"Oh, okay."

I was still very sensitive to any touch or movement, and even his gentle hands on my left arm caused a renewed throbbing in my right. I didn't like that at all. His touch was always so soothing, so wonderful… this wasn't right.

The cuff was almost unbearable, and I couldn't help but flinch back. Edward worked as quickly as he could while I tried to keep from whimpering. I felt immeasurable relief when he removed the cuff and set the ice pack on my hand once more.

He was speaking again, his beautiful face hovering over me. With effort, I listened to his words.

"…driving up the road now," he was saying. "They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Caroline and the children would be back soon. Suddenly I felt very self-conscious lying on the couch in the middle of the living room. That thought cleared my head a little.

"Can you help me to my room?" I asked.

"No, Bella. You need to stay still for now."

"But…" Since my face was numb, I couldn't feel my cheeks heating, but I knew I was blushing all the same. "I don't want… to upset the kids."

Edward seemed to understand, and I heard him clearly as he said, "Carlisle, ask Caroline to take the children in through the back."

He stroked the top of my head softly, and I found that this was one touch that didn't cause any more pain.

I heard the chatter of a dozen voices as the van doors opened and closed. Caroline spoke firmly, though I couldn't make out her precise words, and the voices faded. There was some noise along the side of the house, but I stopped paying attention when the front door opened.

Carlisle stepped inside and hurried toward me. Edward stood immediately and began reciting information, no doubt prompted by his father's silent queries. He spoke at a brisk yet human rate.

"BP is 125 over 80, pulse is 95, respiration 20. Ascending pain and paraesthesia from the hand to the axilla, and she's experiencing numbness in her face. Airways sound clear, and there are still no signs of anaphylaxis, but she continues to feel some tightness in her throat, possibly some dysphagia. She claims her vision is clear; no mydriasis or nystagmus. She's been somewhat disoriented for the last fifteen minutes."

I thought I resented that last bit. I'd tried rather valiantly to keep my wits about me… But with Edward's tongue-twisting terminology it was hard to keep up.

As he listened to Edward's rapid report, Carlisle pressed his fingers lightly over my wrist. His many years of experience were reflected in his calm demeanor and benevolent smile.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"Um, it hurts, but the ice is helping some," I replied honestly. There was no point in dissembling with him. He might have dazzled me just a bit, too.

He took a few moments to examine the site of the sting then replaced the ice carefully. After checking my eyes and throat with his bright light, he asked me to describe the various unpleasant sensations I was experiencing. His tone was soothing and remained calm.

He had just finished assessing my reflexes when Edward murmured, "Caroline's coming."

Suddenly a side table had been pulled up next to me. Before I could blink, Carlisle was sitting on it, adjusting his stethoscope in his ears.

"I'm just going to check your breathing and heartbeat," he told me, his voice louder than it had been before.

I realized that Caroline had entered the room. Of course he would have to go through the motions of examining me.

"Bella!" Caroline cried softly, rushing toward me. "Oh honey, are you okay? I know that's really painful…"

"I think I'm all right," I replied, but Carlisle gently shushed me as he pressed the stethoscope over my chest.

"Did you see it?" she asked Edward softly.

He shook his head. "I couldn't find it. It stung her about five minutes before I got back. By the time I was able to leave her, it was gone."

I realized they were discussing my tiny arachnid assailant.

"Most likely it was vaejovis globosus," Carlisle said, setting aside the stethoscope and helping me to settle against the pillows again.

"Yes," Caroline agreed. "They're certainly the most common ones around here."

"That doesn't mean that's what it was!" Edward nearly hissed. Carlisle must have given him a silent reprimand, because he composed his features and said more evenly, "I'm sorry, Caroline. But without being able to find it, we don't really know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Edward had mentioned something about different types of scorpions here… My sluggish mind was trying to process the implications of this.

Carlisle was the one to answer me, his voice as smooth as ever. "There are two species of scorpions in this area, Bella. One is much more prevalent, and it is my belief that this is the type that stung you."

"The globe one?" I questioned, pleased that I remembered a snippet of its name.

He nodded. "Vaejovis globosus—a stripe-tailed scorpion."

"What's the other one?" I inquired.

"It's called centruroides suffuses, or the Durango scorpion," he replied. "Its venom is somewhat more… potent."

That slight pause scared me. "Potent?" I repeated. "You mean more dangerous?"

Edward had moved around to rest his hand over my head again. I glanced up to see that his jaw was extremely tight. The crease between his eyes had deepened, too. Clearly he believed that I'd been stung by a Durango scorpion, and I suspected this would not bode well for me… not at all.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

"The Durango scorpion's venom can be dangerous," Carlisle explained lightly. "But at this point, your symptoms are consistent with the sting of the stripe-tailed variety."

"That doesn't mean—" Edward began under his breath.

Carlisle shot him a quick look. "Bella," he said gently, "I don't see any symptoms that currently concern me. The pain and swelling in your hand and arm, as well as the numbness in your face, are typical effects of the stripe-tailed scorpion's venom. Edward and I will keep a close eye on you over the next few hours, but I really don't think there's any reason to worry."

Edward's fingers threaded softly through my hair. I could feel the slight tremor in his hand.

"But Edward's worried," I pointed out, because that seemed pretty important to me.

Carlisle smiled knowingly. "Edward is often worried when your health or safety are concerned."

Well, that was true—and usually his fears were unfounded. I let my gaze move to Caroline. While I trusted Carlisle absolutely, I could still see the value of a second opinion. If stripe-tailed scorpions were common here, surely she'd seen the effects of their stings?

She seemed to understand my unspoken query. She told me matter-of-factly, "I've only seen one Durango scorpion in all the time I've been here. The other ones are pretty common, though. I got stung once myself, about five years ago. It wasn't fun, but the pain didn't last that long."

"Was there anything else besides the pain?" I asked.

She nodded. "My feet got numb—that lasted a few hours—and I had trouble concentrating for a little while. But it all passed pretty quickly. Same for the children. We've had several stings over the years."

Carlisle's expression remained unperturbed as he listened to her. When she'd finished, he said, "So Bella, I want you to just rest here for a while. Keep your hand elevated, and let Edward or me know if you feel different in any way."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Is there anything you need right now?" he asked. "A blanket, a little water…"

"Um, do you think I could have a Tylenol or something?"

I didn't miss the quick glance that he and Edward exchanged.

Carlisle replied, "I'd like to hold off on any pain medication for the time being. I know it hurts, but ibuprofen and acetaminophen can cause some gastric issues, and I'd rather not take a chance on that just now. The pain should begin to fade fairly soon."

I was disappointed, but at least the pain hadn't gotten any worse. I could manage.

"I'll keep the children in the schoolroom until you're feeling better," Caroline said. "And we can have a picnic lunch outside to keep the noise down in here."

"You don't need to do that," I responded.

"Oh, they'll love it!" she retorted good-naturedly.

"I'm really sorry you had to cut your trip to Canatlan short," I apologized. "You must have just gotten there when you had to turn around and come back."

She shrugged. "We can go back another day. And Carlisle got to the pharmacy for Diego's medication. That was the most important part of our excursion."

"Speaking of which," Carlisle said, "I'd like to get him started on the new antibiotic as soon as possible."

"He's in his room," Edward informed his father. "I checked on him about half an hour ago. His breathing wasn't quite as rough as it was this morning, but his fever is only down three-tenths of a degree."

"Thank you, son," Carlisle said. "Excuse me for a few minutes."

He and Caroline left to attend to their various duties. Edward moved to sit on the low table beside me. He reached for my left hand but stopped himself before touching me.

"It's okay," I said softly.

Carefully he rested his fingertips over the back of my hand, watching my face for any signs of increased pain. This time I found his touch cool and pleasant.

"That's nice," I told him honestly.

"Are you sure?" He was still worried about hurting me.

I nodded. "It feels good."

"I'm sorry if I was curt with you," he said, his voice silky and stunning once again. "I was just so frightened…"

"I know, and I understand." I really did; that was Edward's way of dealing with what he perceived as a crisis. And truthfully, the efficiency and skill he'd demonstrated were impressive. I had felt safe in his care.

I could see the tenderness returning to his expression now, although traces of concern remained.

"It's time to take the ice off," he told me a bit apologetically.

"Okay."

He removed the chilly bundle, promising to return it soon. The pain was definitely receding now. However, the numbness in my face remained, and I was feeling sleepy. Edward seemed to sense this.

"Just close your eyes and rest, love," he said. "I'll be right here."

With a tired smile, I replied, "I know."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I dozed, but my awareness returned when I heard the high, frantic voice at my side.<p>

"_No duermas! No duermas_!"

I opened my eyes to see Gaby standing next to me, her tiny hands clutching my left arm. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Gaby, honey," I rasped, "it's okay." Why was she telling me not to sleep?

I lifted my right hand toward her, forgetting about the sting for an instant. The ice fell away, and a jolt of pain shot through my arm. I gasped.

From somewhere nearby, Edward's voice called, "Caroline! We need you in here."

Then he appeared next to me, his expression anxious again. His hand hovered over Gaby's head. I knew he was prepared to move her if she was causing me any pain.

"It's all right," I told him. "She's not hurting me." Then I pulled my arm from her grasp and took her hand. "Sweetheart, _esta bien. Yo estoy bien_."

"_No duermas_," she repeated with a little hiccup.

I looked up at Edward, needing to understand what was going through her mind. He appeared troubled by whatever he heard.

"Her mother," he said softly. "She remembers her falling asleep outside on the ground… It looks to me as though she collapsed. Gaby tried to wake her, but she wouldn't rouse."

I took a sharp breath. "Was she…" I couldn't even articulate the word.

He nodded sadly. "I think so. Gaby sat by her, shaking her and begging her to wake up for a long time."

"Oh sweetie," I said, pulling her toward me so that I could wrap my arm around her. "I'm awake. I was just napping… _dormia un poco, pero estoy despierto ahora_."

"_Despierto_," she repeated. _Awake._

Caroline came bustling in. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Carlisle was right behind her, looking worried, too.

"Everything's fine," I replied as calmly as I could. "Gaby was a little frightened, but she's okay now, aren't you sweetie?" I stroked her hair.

"I thought she was napping," Caroline said apologetically. "I'm sorry she bothered you."

"She didn't," I said quickly. "I think she's been worried all this time."

"I think we've figured something out," Edward added, "something about her mother."

Caroline gave him a questioning look.

"Why don't you take Gaby back to her room, and then I'll explain," Edward said.

"Of course," Caroline readily agreed, lifting the child into her arms.

"No," I said, "she can stay. She's not bothering me."

Carlisle interceded. "I'd like to have another look at you, Bella. Gaby can come back in a little while."

After my repeated reassurances to Gaby that I was all right, Caroline carried her away. Edward spoke very quickly, explaining his new knowledge to Carlisle.

"That's terrible," Carlisle said. "The poor child. What a dreadful trauma to go through…"

"Edward," I interjected, "did you find out anything about her?" I'd nearly forgotten the reason for his absence this morning.

He nodded. "I may have. I found a cemetery near Hidalgo de Parral where there was a fresh, unmarked grave. There were faint traces of a scent similar to Gaby's nearby, so I believe that's where her mother was buried."

Disappointed, I asked, "But you couldn't find out who she was? If she had any other family?"

"No, love. But I think with what we just discovered, we can assume her mother is dead."

I nodded, sadness washing over me. We were all quiet for several long moments, and I knew that Edward and Carlisle were as affected as I was.

Finally Carlisle spoke. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"A little better," I replied. "My hand and arm don't hurt quite as much."

"How is the numbness?" he asked.

"About the same, I guess. My toes are sort of tingly now, though."

"That's not uncommon," he responded. "Does your throat still feel swollen?"

I realized that odd symptom had faded. "No, it's a lot better now."

He smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Your heart and lungs sound fine, but it never hurts to err on the side of caution." He touched the stethoscope draped around his neck. He must have been examining Diego when Edward called for Caroline.

Edward helped me to sit up so that Carlisle could listen to my chest and back I vaguely wondered if the fact that he was using the instrument despite the absence of human witnesses meant something.

When he was finished, he passed the stethoscope to Edward, who I realized was frowning a little. He adjusted the earpieces then asked me, "May I?"

I nodded, still curious about the necessity for additional amplification. His expression was very serious as he repeated Carlisle's motions, resting the cool metal over my heart then moving it about in several places. I found his purposefulness interesting. He showed little hesitation in sliding his hand inside my shirt, his fingers brushing over my skin more than once. When he finally pulled back, he didn't appear quite as grave.

He and Carlisle exchanged another look and another silent conversation.

"Hey," I protested rather meekly, "it's impolite to talk about people behind their backs, or above their ears, or whatever you want to call it."

Carlisle chuckled. "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just confirming with Edward that there were no indications of a pansystolic murmur, which means that your heart muscle is functioning well."

"Is there any reason it shouldn't?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Myocardial damage—damage to the heart muscle—is one of the effects of the Durango scorpion's venom," Carlisle explained. "Edward and I are both relieved that your heart sounds absolutely fine. Your lungs do, too, right, Edward?"

It sounded like he was trying to convince Edward of the truth of his statement.

Edward nodded, lifting my left hand to kiss the knuckles. "Yes," he said softly, relief infusing his voice. Then, glancing at his father, he added, "But I still want you to check her abdomen."

"What for?" I asked.

Carlisle passed the blood pressure cuff to Edward, saying, "It's just a precaution, sweetheart."

Edward wrapped the material around my arm, and I waited somewhat impatiently while he took the reading. At least this time his motions didn't cause any significant pain in my right arm. He murmured the numbers to Carlisle very quickly.

"Impolite," I muttered again.

"I'm sorry, love," Edward said rather contritely. "Your blood pressure is just fine."

After I lay back again, Carlisle slid up my shirt, his gaze very focused. Edward watched intently over his shoulder. I don't know what they were expecting to see, but my entire belly was pale and smooth. It didn't look any different to me.

"Do you have any soreness or pain in your abdomen or back?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "It feels okay."

"Any nausea?"

"Nope. I'm sort of hungry, actually."

"That's usually a good sign," he replied with a smile.

He pressed gently over my entire abdomen, asking several times if I felt any tenderness or discomfort. I didn't, and I answered him honestly.

"Everything looks good," he said as he readjusted my shirt.

Glad as I was to hear that, I remained curious. "What were you checking for?"

"The Durango scorpion's venom can cause acute pancreatitis," Carlisle answered. "However, you aren't showing any signs of that. So I think we can all feel certain that you were stung by a stripe-tailed scorpion, and you will be absolutely fine." Although he was addressing me, he clearly directed this last comment at Edward.

"Thanks, Carlisle," I said.

"Of course, dear. I imagine Edward will still want to keep an eye on you, and I'd like to do another quick check in about four hours, but I really believe you're in no danger."

"No more than usual," I quipped.

This earned a wry chuckle from Carlisle and a grievous scowl from Edward.

"Sorry," I said, reaching for my boyfriend's cool hand.

Edward sank down on the floor beside me, pressing my hand beneath his chin. "You scared me," he said softly.

"I know." There really wasn't much else to say.

Carlisle stepped away discreetly, and Edward and I talked quietly for a while. Caroline joined us for a few minutes to find out what we had discovered about Gaby. With a little bit of creative fabrication, we explained that we believed she had witnessed her mother's death and had been traumatized when she wouldn't wake. Caroline resolved again to speak with the police in Canatlan to see if they could make some inquiries in the northern part of the state.

When my stomach grumbled, Edward helped me to sit up. He insisted that I remain on the couch, however, while he prepared some food for me. Aside from the dull aching in my hand and numbish toes, I was feeling a lot better. Still, I didn't protest when he sat beside me and assisted me with the juice he'd poured and the cheese sandwich he'd made.

When I was finished, he tentatively wrapped an arm around my shoulders, making sure he didn't cause me any pain. I melted into him, utterly secure in the safety of his embrace.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

_Here's an interesting side note. As I was researching the effects of the Durango scorpion's venom and how they might be determined, I found that an indication of acute pancreatitis is bruising beneath the navel-which is called Cullen's sign. What an odd coincidence! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

Edward and Carlisle insisted that I rest for the remainder of the day. However, this didn't preclude me from having Gaby beside me or in my lap as I played quietly with her. I also read to Susana, and just before dinner Elisa, Cristina, and Tomas delivered a large, hand-made get well card signed by all the children. It was a charming gesture that touched me deeply.

All of the children attempted to be quiet throughout the afternoon and evening, despite my assurances that I was feeling much better. Caroline just smiled and told me it was important for them to learn how to behave in various situations.

Edward remained at my side, only leaving to get ice or a drink for me. Carlisle appeared often to check my hand and inquire about my condition. Shortly before dinner, he and Edward took me into Caroline's office, where I was subjected to another examination. I was sure this was Edward's doing, and I tried to glare feebly at him a few times, but it was hard to be too indignant when I knew his actions stemmed from love.

I think we were all relieved when Carlisle proclaimed me perfectly healthy. My toes were still slightly numb, but he assured me that was a normal side-effect that might last several more days. The pain in my hand had subsided considerably; now the site was just tender. All in all, I'd come through the experience relatively unscathed.

During dinner, several of the children told me about their experiences with scorpion stings, then bee stings, which naturally elicited tales of all manner of injuries from the others. I tried not to feel queasy when Tomas described a cut he'd gotten when he fell and hit his head on the swing set a few months ago. He pushed back his hair to show off the scar, explaining how the blood had come pouring out…

I must have looked a little green, because Edward quickly changed the subject to painting, asking who wanted to assist him in the morning. I felt rather bad that my mishap had delayed his project, but I knew he could easily finish in a single day.

He got many volunteers and told them that they could all participate.

Caroline grinned knowingly and leaned over to whisper to me, "They'll be more of a hindrance than a help, but they'll love thinking they've contributed to the job."

I smiled fondly, knowing that Edward would meticulously redo any work that wasn't perfect. It might require him to sneak out in the middle of the night, but he'd see that it was done properly.

Carlisle planned to work on the roof. The thought intrigued me. I'd never seen him doing any sort of manual labor. He always seemed so sophisticated and cultured; the idea of him with a hammer and nails made me giggle. I was eager to be a witness to that.

The evening wound down with another sing-along led by Edward. Gaby sat with me, clapping a little to some of the more rhythmic music, her anxiousness earlier in the day apparently forgotten.

I helped Caroline give her a bath then tucked her into bed. Soon after the other children had gone to bed, I found my own eyelids drooping. The day's events had taken a toll on me, much as I hated to admit it.

I bid Carlisle, Edward, and Caroline good night then completed my bedtime preparations. I had just climbed into bed when there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," I said.

Edward stepped inside, a glass of water in his hand. His other hand was closed around something small.

I smiled. "This is a nice treat."

He grinned back at me. "I had a good excuse." He handed me the glass then opened his fingers to reveal two small tablets on his palm. "These will help with the residual pain and swelling."

I swallowed the pills obediently. I was actually rather grateful for them. My hand remained sore, and I had been a little worried that it might feel worse after I lay down.

"Thanks," I told him.

He sat down beside me. "Lie down, love. I'll sit with you for a few minutes until you fall asleep."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "There's a nun in the next room."

He chuckled lightly. "This visit is strictly professional."

"Right," I drawled.

He drew me into his arms, nuzzling at my hair. "Mmm." It was almost a moan.

"Something wrong?" I asked, surprised that he would show such overt pleasure in this setting.

He inhaled again, his hand tangling in my hair. "Your scent, Bella…," he began huskily.

With effort, he drew back. His eyes were dark. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and I could tell that he was trying to compose himself.

"Edward? What is it?" I prodded gently.

He inhaled once again, slowly. "Your scent is stronger than usual. I noticed it before—Carlisle did, too—but in here, where there are no other humans, it's almost overwhelming."

"Is it because of the sting?"

He nodded. "Carlisle says it's a common occurrence after envenomation. He's observed it before in patients who have been bitten by a snake or a venomous spider."

I wasn't quite sure how to respond. "I'm sorry?"

"No need to apologize." He gave me a crooked grin. "It's actually quite wonderful." He breathed in again, closing his eyes. "But I should leave now, while I still can."

"How long will it last?" I questioned, concerned that my enhanced aroma might test his control uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. "But I imagine it will be gone when the effects of the venom have dissipated completely."

He stood, giving my cheek an affectionate caress before darting to the door.

"Sleep well, love."

"You, too," I replied automatically. "Er… well, you know what I mean."

His amused chuckle echoed through my mind and lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p>I slept deeply, exhausted by the previous day's events. However, once I rose from the depths of slumber to feel Edward's cool fingers brush over my cheek then trail gently along my throat. I began to open my eyes, but his soft whisper stopped me.<p>

"Ssh, love, go back to sleep. It's still very early. Rest, my Bella."

The faint strains of my lullaby eased me back into the velvet darkness again.

I woke just before eight, body and mind well-rested. My hand felt better, but the numbness in my toes persisted. Carlisle didn't appear concerned about it, but I knew Edward was a bit worried.

"Your scent is still stronger than usual," he told me during a private moment. "Your body hasn't completely dispelled the venom."

"Carlisle said that's normal," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Still, I want you to take it easy today."

"But I was going to help you paint," I protested.

"I think I'll have more help than I need," he replied with an arch grin. "Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the children who aren't painting. Caroline's going back to Canatlan to speak with the police chief and pick up Gaby's supplements. She'll be gone for a couple of hours. She's planning to ask you if you can watch Gaby, Susana, and Diego while she's away. Carlisle and I will look out for the others."

I nodded. "Sure, of course."

The other children all wanted to assist with the painting. Diego was doing better, but he still needed to rest, and Susana was such a devoted big sister that we knew she would want to stay near him.

Caroline drove off after breakfast, while Edward and Carlisle set up the painting supplies outside. Both were dressed in jeans and long-sleeved tee shirts, with baseball caps on their heads. Alice's forecast called for overcast skies all day, but I knew it was best to be prepared, just in case. After all, her predictions were not infallible.

I watched with a grin as Carlisle lithely climbed the ladder and stationed himself on the roof, hammer in one hand and nails in the other. His expression reflected the same determination I saw whenever he treated his patients. Perhaps the house was just another victim in need of his healing hands.

Edward organized the children with relative efficiency, delegating the actual work to the older ones. The smallest youngsters had the job of painting the portion of the wall that ran along the porch, under the windows. Narrow paintbrushes ensured that this task would take sufficient time to satisfy the children's helpful whims but not require more than an hour for Edward to redo later.

Soon the exterior of the house was buzzing with activity. The tapping of Carlisle's hammer often drew my gaze overhead, while the excited voices of the children told me that the painting was progressing as well.

To my delight, Diego and Gaby played together for awhile, rolling several balls back and forth then constructing simple objects with blocks. Susana and I read, drew, and entertained our two little charges.

She enjoyed helping me prepare lunch for the work crew, carefully placing slices of bread on top of each sandwich I had assembled. She carried glasses, plates, and silverware to the table then used a large wooden spoon to mix the big fruit salad I had made.

I had just stepped outside to call the children in for lunch when Caroline's van came barreling up the road. She was driving fast, and when she got out I could see the distress on her face. Had she found out something upsetting about Gaby?

Edward heard her thoughts, and he must have said something to his father, because Carlisle clambered down from the roof immediately to meet Caroline as she closed the van door.

"Go inside and get washed up for lunch," Edward instructed the children. They set down their brushes and went into the house.

"Edward?" I queried softly; he stood beside me now. "What is it?"

"There's been an accident," he murmured, taking my hand and leading me the off the porch and toward the van.

Caroline was already speaking with Carlisle. Her eyes were bright with tears.

Feigning ignorance, Edward asked, "Caroline, what's wrong?"

"There was an explosion at the mine outside Tarranto," she explained quickly. I recalled that this was a small town about twenty miles to the east. "At least fifteen miners are trapped inside, and there are a dozen others injured, several gravely. I was at the police station when the call came in… They need all the help they can get, especially medical assistance."

"Of course," Carlisle said immediately. "Edward and I will gather supplies. We can be ready in a few minutes."

She nodded, but there was little relief in her expression. Caroline remained deeply troubled. She looked at me, her hand pressed over the small crucifix upon her chest.

"They need spiritual support, too," she said. "Bella, I hate to ask this of you, but—"

I clasped her hand in mine. "It's the least I can do. Go, and stay as long as you're needed. Everything will be okay here."

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"You've done such a great job with the children," I replied. "They're all wonderful, and I know we'll be just fine."

She hugged me. "You're an angel, dear. You all are."

The next half hour passed in a blur. Carlisle and Edward pulled boxes from the storage closet and packed several bags with equipment and supplies. I packed up the sandwiches I'd made to send along for the rescuers then prepared a second set for the children's lunch. Caroline held an impromptu family meeting, explaining to the boys and girls that people were hurt and her presence was needed. She told them that I would be in charge and admonished them firmly yet lovingly to do as I said. Then we all prayed for the miners and their families.

I had never been particularly religious, but Caroline's convictions fueled my entreaties. I wondered briefly if our presence here, during this particular crisis, was more than mere coincidence.

Carlisle paused in his frenzied preparations to show me Diego's medications and explain when he needed to have them. The little boy was improving, finally, and no additional breathing treatments would be necessary. However, I would need to keep him quiet and ensure that he drank sufficient liquids and ate light but nutritious meals.

"Either Edward or I will return tonight," he said.

"If you're needed there, don't," I replied with some adamancy. "Everything will be fine here. I'll call if there are any problems, or if I have questions, but I'm sure I won't need to."

"Caroline was right," he said with a warm smile, "you really are an angel."

Before departing for the mine, Edward took me aside.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" he asked. "I can stay if you need me to."

"Don't be ridiculous," I replied. "I'll be fine; we all will be. You and Carlisle are needed at the mine—you possibly even more than him."

He nodded, understanding my assumption. His unique skills would enable him to determine if the trapped miners were still alive, and, if so, how badly they were injured and precisely where they were. I could think of no one better to help in such a disaster.

He kissed my forehead then turned to go.

"Good luck," I called as the van drove away.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

The novelty of the situation kept the children on their best behavior for the rest of the afternoon. I knew that television wasn't one of Caroline's preferred activities, but I'd also noticed a small collection of family-oriented movies on the shelf near the TV. The fairly new DVD player smacked of Emmett's handiwork…

I asked Elisa if Caroline ever let the children watch movies. She told me that it was something they did once a month, or occasionally as a special treat. Aside from this, the television was used only to check weather forecasts when a storm came through.

I decided that this evening warranted a movie. Everyone had been cooperative and polite, the older children attending to the younger ones without being asked. Elisa and Claudia had helped me to prepare dinner, and everybody behaved well during the meal. Clean-up was a structured affair; clearly Caroline had taught everyone just what to do. Soon the dining area and kitchen were tidy, with a minimal amount of fuss. I was impressed with the efficiency and cooperation I saw among the children.

"I think tonight we'll do something special," I announced. "We're going to watch a movie."

This was met with excited exclamations and considerable discussion about which movie to pick. In the end, we put it to a vote. "Mary Poppins" won.

I turned on the television then examined the DVD player. I'd had to walk Renee through every new electronic device she'd ever purchased, so I had a fairly good idea of how to operate the machine. Still, I needed a few minutes to figure it out precisely.

I glanced at the TV to check the channel and picture. The sound was very low, but the images and words caught my eye. A national news station was on, and the current story was about the disaster at the mine.

I crouched before the screen, trying to translate the Spanish that scrolled across the bottom while listening to the reporter. I couldn't understand everything, but I knew now that three people had died and that at least ten miners were still trapped deep inside the tunnels. Authorities feared that they were gravely injured and would not survive if rescue efforts took longer than a few more hours.

My thoughts immediately went to Edward. What did he hear in these poor men's minds? How terrible to witness first-hand such a catastrophe. And for Edward and Carlisle, it would be even worse. They were constrained to provide only the support that was humanly possible—while they were capable of doing so much more. I was sure that they could enter the mine and bring out the trapped workers, but I knew this feat would raise too many questions. They couldn't risk it so would have to provide whatever meager support mere mortals could.

I forced my attention to shift to the DVD player. All I could do was keep these children safe and reasonably happy so that Edward, Carlisle, and Caroline could do the important work at the mine. I would perform my job to the best of my ability; that was the very least I could do.

The children enjoyed the movie. By the end, I had Gaby in my lap and Tomas and Susana snuggled on either side of me. I'd put Diego to bed about half-way through the DVD, and he was now sleeping.

I noticed a few yawns as the movie was ending. It was almost nine o'clock, past bedtime for the youngest children. They grumbled a bit when I told them to go and get ready for bed, but no one resisted. I checked a bit later to be sure everyone had brushed their teeth and washed their faces, and, after sending a couple of boys back to the bathroom, I went into each room to say good-night and turn out the lights.

The older children went to bed about half an hour later, leaving me alone in the living room. I turned on the TV again, anxious to know if there was any new information about the mine.

As if in answer to my silent query, the phone rang. I hurried to answer before the noise woke the children. At first all I heard was a crackle.

"…Bella?" Edward's beautiful voice finally became clear, making me miss him achingly. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, of course," I assured him. "How are things going there?"

He sighed, and I could hear the disappointment in his tone as he replied, "Not as well as we'd hoped. They haven't been able to reach some of the trapped miners yet." His voice dropped to a whisper. "But they're still alive. I think at least three have life-threatening injuries, but the others don't seem to be hurt as seriously."

"Is there anything you can do?" I knew he understood the implication.

"We're treating the injured, but we can't really help with the rescue efforts…" Again I heard deep regret beneath the simple words.

"I'm sure you're doing everything you can." I tried to sound positive and supportive, but it was difficult, knowing what he and Carlisle truly _could_ do.

"Yes…" He said the word slowly, with minimal acceptance. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"How is your hand? Are you still experiencing numbness in your feet?"

"Edward, I'm okay, really. Please don't worry about me."

"I can't help it. It's my job."

"But not now. Now you have a much more important job to do."

"Bella, just tell me how you are—honestly."

I relented, knowing he would fret until he heard the truth. "My hand is still a little sore, but it's not bothering me. My toes are kind of tingly, probably a little better than they were this morning, though."

He took a moment to process this. "Do you have any new symptoms?"

"No, Edward. I feel good."

The line crackled again, and I had to wait a few moments to hear Edward once more.

He asked, "How is Diego doing?"

"He went down about ninety minutes ago. His temperature was 99.8. I gave him his medicine, and he had a glass of juice this afternoon and another this evening. He ate a little fruit and half a peanut butter sandwich. Oh, and he peed twice, once at about 4:00 and again just before bed."

I could hear the smile in Edward's voice as he complimented the thoroughness of my report. "And how is everyone else?"

"Everyone is in bed, sleeping soundly."

"Everyone except you."

"I'm going to wait up for you," I told him.

"Bella, I think we may stay the night here. If you really don't need us…" He paused, giving me the chance to contradict him, but of course I didn't. "Then we'll all remain. It's still dangerous inside the mine, and a couple of the rescue workers have been injured, too. That's probably going to continue as they get further in. Carlisle has already saved one man who severed an artery… And Caroline is helping in her own way. People seem to take comfort in her presence and in her prayers."

"You're doing everything you can," I said decidedly. "Keep helping. Stay as long as you're needed."

"Caroline can't go on indefinitely. One of use will bring her back in the morning."

"Okay. Tell her I'm thinking of her and of everyone."

"I will. Try to get some sleep, love."

I made a noncommittal sound. Sleep was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment.

"Bella," Edward scolded gently, "you need rest as much as the children do."

"I'm just going to finish up a couple of things, then I'll go to bed."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

It was hard to hang up, but I knew Edward's time was better spent helping Carlisle. I set down the receiver, my hand remaining on the phone for a long time.

* * *

><p>I checked on Diego just after midnight. I was able to slip the thermometer into his ear without waking him. I spent a few moments listening to his breathing. I didn't possess Edward's and Carlisle's acute hearing, but the child's inhalations and exhalations sounded unlabored to me. His temperature was down to 99.7, too, which I felt was a good sign.<p>

I tucked Susana's blankets around her then tip-toed down the hallway, checking each room to be sure everyone was sleeping soundly. When I reached my room, I paused. For some reason, curling up in the bed and going to sleep as if it were a normal night felt wrong. I grabbed a blanket and pillow and returned to the living room.

I extinguished all but one soft light then lay down on the couch. I could see the front door and the windows along the front wall; this seemed important to me. I felt like I should keep watch, although the notion struck me as odd, given the quietness and remoteness of the area. Maybe it was just my mind's way of being sure I was near the phone in case Edward called again.

I slipped off my shoes then settled into the pillow, but my eyes refused to remain closed. It was a long time before I finally slipped into a restless sleep, images of desperate, dusky faces clouding my troubled mind.

* * *

><p>Gray light seeped into the room. I blinked in the dimness, tugging the blanket around myself more closely in the pre-dawn chill. It seemed as though the temperature had dropped, and I could hear a distant rumble of thunder.<p>

I sat up, keeping the blanket around my shoulders as I pushed a few stray strands of hair from my face. I took a few moments to wiggle my toes, finding that they remained slightly numb. My hand only hurt when I applied pressure to the sting site, though, so I supposed that was progress.

A glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was a few minutes before six. I wondered what was happening at the mine. Had the miners been pulled from the debris yet?

I got up and shuffled over to the TV, turning it on with the sound very low. The current news story was about something else; I would have to wait to find out about the mine. I took the DVD from the player and stood to put it back on the shelf.

Something caught my eye, and my gaze automatically moved to the window. At first I thought there was an animal outside, just at the edge of the trees. I squinted, wondering what sort of wildlife lived in the area. Well, I was already intimately familiar with one species, a tiny but potent assailant.

I watched the trees. There was definitely an animal prowling about, and a fairly large one based on the hazy glimpse I got. Were there bears here? It seemed too tall to be a deer or wolf. I stepped closer to the window. The sky was lightening now, and I could see a little better.

There, between two pine trees, was a figure. I gasped when I realized it was human. Someone was out there. Was it Edward or Carlisle? Perhaps one of them had run back from the mine to check on the children and me.

"Edward," I said, knowing if he were out there he could hear me.

The figure moved, stepping out of the shelter of the trees. The first thing I noticed was the dark hair. Immediately I realized that it wasn't one of the Cullens. But the man's skin was extremely pale, and even in the wan light I could perceive the vague shimmering of his brow and cheeks. My hand shot to my mouth as my gaze lowered slightly. I must have gasped again, possibly startling him, because he darted back toward the trees. But I'd had enough time to see the red eyes that seemed to glow luridly against his stony, bone-white flesh.

I stumbled back, falling to land heavily on my backside. Yet I felt nothing; my body was numb. All I could focus on was a single memory, a snippet of Edward's alluring voice as we'd sat in my room in Forks and he'd told me "…_there may have been a few rogues who made their way to Michoacan after the earthquake in 1985. They moved on shortly afterwards… Unfortunately, disasters tend to attract our kind."_

The mining disaster… helpless humans trapped beneath a ton of debris… unreachable to the rescuers but easy for a vampire to access…utterly vulnerable, completely defenseless, the perfect prey.

My heart thudded against my ribs, and I felt cold sweat slick my skin. What was a vampire doing _here_? Was he alone? Had he come intending to find an easy meal at the mine but gotten side-tracked somehow? Scent… Edward had told me that vampires could smell each other very distinctly. Had this one, this rogue or whatever he was, picked up Edward's and Carlisle's scents? Was that what had brought him here?

I realized that the questions shooting through my mind were all moot. Because the only thing that mattered now—my sole concern—was keeping the monster outside away from the children in here.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	15. Chapter 15

I pushed myself up onto my knees, forcing myself to become aware of my body once again. My toes prickled; there must still be traces of the scorpion's venom in my system. And if there was, that meant that my scent was stronger than usual, too. It had made Edward groan, and he'd told me that Carlisle noticed it, as well.

There was only one thing I could do. But how much time did I have? Even if the vampire couldn't smell the children, surely he would hear them once they began to wake. Keeping low, avoiding the window, I crawled to the phone and pulled it from its cradle.

Quickly I punched in Edward's number. A recording—in Spanish, of course—came on, quickly saying something about _pais…country_. I needed the country code. Edward had mentioned that yesterday before he left. But damn it, what were the numbers? I struggled to recall them. The phone nearly slipped from my hand; my palms were slick with perspiration.

I spared one moment to take a deep breath and close my eyes. I remembered Edward's gorgeous, rich voice and concentrated on the memory. It had been an easy number…

0-0-1. That was it. I just needed to punch that in and then his usual area code. I exhaled and willed my fingers to stop shaking long enough to hit the proper keys.

At first all I heard was static, but then the line opened up and the phone began to ring.

"Come on," I muttered. "Pick up. Please Edward, pick up…"

The connection was terrible this morning. Of all the times… But then I heard his voice, crackly and faint, but definitely the voice I adored.

"Edward!" I gasped.

My stomach plummeted when I realized I was listening to his voice mail recording. His message was crisp and efficient, yet his voice was beautiful even through the static. I blinked back tears, waiting until I could speak.

Finally I heard the magic beep. "Edward, you have to come back now. There's someone here—another one like you—outside, in the trees. I have to get him away from the children. Please… try to find me. But if it's too late… you know what I want you to do. Please, Edward, hurry."

I didn't want to sever the connection; it was all I had, my only shred of hope to cling to. But I had to let go. I had to send the message and pray that he would receive it soon. Because I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I would have mere minutes—possibly less—once I stepped outside and offered myself to the red-eyed vampire.

My hand shook so violently that I could barely set the receiver back in the cradle, and I felt as though I were moving in slow-motion. My fingers seemed detached from my body. I was frozen, knowing what I needed to do yet unable to take even one step to accomplish it.

And then I heard a small noise, a light, childish voice.

"Bella?"

Of its own accord, my head turned to the hallway, where Susana stood. She was blinking sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Susana," I said, my voice rough and loud to my ears. "Go back to bed. It's still early."

"Diego wants some water," she told me, her little voice full of innocence and trust.

"Go get him a cup from the bathroom," I replied through the tightness in my throat. I prayed that the creature outside could not hear her soft words.

"Okay." She turned to go, and relief surged through me. But then she stopped, spinning around again. "Could you… read to me for a little while? I can't fall back to sleep."

It broke my heart to respond as I did, but I knew it was absolutely necessary and critical if there was any hope for her survival.

"No, Susana, not now. You need to get back into bed after you've given Diego his water. I don't want you getting up again until a grown-up tells you to." Now my tone was harsh, authoritative. "Do you understand me?"

She blinked again, but this time it was against the tears forming in her eyes. "Y…yes."

"Good. Now go. And remember, don't get up again until you're told to."

She turned and shuffled away, a tiny sniffle escaping her. The noise was enough to spur me to action. I took a single, deep breath then walked purposefully to the door. A key lay on the frame above it, and I reached up to wrap it in my hand. I knew that a locked door would be no obstacle to a ravenous vampire, but it would prevent the children from going outside. It might buy them a little more time.

My hand was far from steady as I turned the deadbolt then grasped the doorknob. I opened the door and stepped outside, closing it softly before locking it and dropping the key into my pocket. Then I turned to face the trees.

The vampire stood a few paces inside the shelter of the shade. I wondered vaguely if he had become so accustomed to hiding from the light that he resisted stepping out of the shadows. It didn't really matter. The only thing I cared about was luring him away from the house.

I stepped off the porch, barely noticing the light drizzle that clung to my hair. I began to walk, through the yard and toward the road, paralleling the treeline. I glanced sideways twice, unsurprised to see that he was following me. How long did I have before my scent drew him in?

I forced my legs to move faster, carrying me further away from the house. A dull pain seeped up from my foot, and I realized dimly that I hadn't put my shoes on. Funny—I could barely feel the chill of the damp ground beneath me.

He was moving faster now, taking two steps for every one of mine. I was certain he had picked up my scent. I risked one more look in his direction. His face was a mask of feral craving. For one instant I recalled Jasper's face in those horrible moments after I had cut myself. His bloodlust had driven him to attack me. I'd survived only because his brothers held him back. But there was no one to restrain this monster edging closer to me here and now.

Suddenly my instincts seemed to take over. I began to run. My vision blurred, and I realized that light rain was falling. The skies were darkening, all traces of wan sunlight fading away.

My feet pounded over the rough dirt road. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care. As long as he followed me, my destination was irrelevant. I wiped the water from my eyes and angrily tugged at the hair obstructing my view. I was breathing hard, almost panting, and the trees seemed to flash by me. I realized, of course, that I couldn't outrun him, but I was leading him further away, each step giving the children another moment of safety.

When I stumbled and fell to my knees, I knew my time was up. For a long second I simply stared at my hands, planted firmly in the mud. Then I looked up, taking in my surroundings. I was in a clearing, and the house was nowhere in sight. I didn't know how far I had run, but I hoped I was distant enough that the children wouldn't hear my screams.

I felt him approach from behind me. I was still on all fours, and I could see his feet as he moved closer to me. He wore leather shoes. They were shabby and old-fashioned, and I wondered extraneously how long he had been wearing them.

I was still panting, gasping for breath, but whether this was from my sudden dash or from the waves of fear crashing through me, I couldn't tell. What did it matter, anyway?

His large, powerful hand touched my head. The iciness of his fingers sent a deep shiver through me. Then, in an instant, he grabbed my hair and tugged my head back, forcing me to stare up at him through the misting rain.

He spoke to me in Spanish, his voice deep and husky. There was none of the beauty of Edward's or his family's tones. I saw his nostrils flare, then his lips curled back. His sharp teeth glistened with venom.

A single hard tug of my hair jolted me to my feet, where I wavered unsteadily. His freezing fingers ran down the side of my face, stopping beneath my jaw. I knew he could feel the frantic pulsing in my neck.

Again my instincts reared, and I lifted my hands to slam them against his chest. It felt like hitting a stone slab. He growled and flung me to the ground. I landed hard, my elbow jarring painfully against the stony soil. I think I cried out.

And then he was above me again. He shoved me roughly so that I lay on my back sprawled before him. He dropped over me, straddling me, his knees a rigid cage around my hips. One hand pressed over my forehead while the other twisted my head to the side, exposing my neck.

I saw him lowering his mouth to me. Again it seemed that the world had slowed. I could feel his cold breath against my throat, and then his lips touched my skin. An icy sensation spread through me: I realized that he was running his tongue over the artery in my neck.

"Oh God, please," I murmured. I didn't want to beg for my life, but the words slipped out all the same.

His fingers dug into my scalp, and I wondered how long it would be until he crushed my skull. He was muttering, the foreign words too fast for me to comprehend.

However, when he spoke directly into my ear, I understood the utterance perfectly: "_Deliciosa."_

I knew that I had only seconds left. He was done toying with me; he'd had enough of anticipating his meal before digging in. From somewhere deep inside me, a wail arose, just one keening word. That single scream expressed everything.

"Edward!"

The vampire's hand clamped over my mouth, and a low noise rumbled in his throat. I couldn't tell if it was a snarl or a laugh. Then his cold lips brushed my neck again, and I knew, absolutely and incontrovertibly, that this was the end.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note:**_ _I usually try to respond to all reviews before posting a new chapter. However, fanfic is being tempermental, so I am going to forgo responses and just post this chapter, because I don't want to leave anyone in suspense! I offer heart-felt thanks to everyone who left a review for the last chapter._

* * *

><p>When I heard the thunder crash above me, I flinched in both pain and surprise. It was deafening, like the collision of two boulders. I pressed my hands over my ears—and then I realized that I was no longer restrained by the vampire's immovable limbs.<p>

A dreadful, metallic screech rasped over me. I turned my head toward the sound. At first all I saw was a massive blur—pale then dark, one flash of bronze…

"Edward!" I croaked, struggling to push myself up. My limbs felt like they had turned to jelly.

I heard another grinding screech, and then something flashed above me, high in the air. It didn't look large enough to be a man.

"Edward!" I cried again.

Suddenly he was at my side, wrapping his arms around me.

"Bella," he almost sobbed, "oh God, Bella. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I should never had left you alone, unprotected."

Weakly I lifted my hands to rest them over his back. "You're here," I breathed, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes, I am now." He eyes were very dark.

Then his fingers were in my hair and his lips were peppering my face with kisses. After several long moments he drew back a little, my cheeks cradled in his hands.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his tone bordering on frantic again. "No, of course you aren't." He inhaled once, sharply. "Blood… Where are you hurt?"

His eyes and hands began moving over me, gently feeling my neck and limbs. I was still sort of numb, but I was gradually becoming aware of a deep ache in my elbow and tenderness in my feet.

"I think I'm okay," I said shakily, wishing I could make my voice sound steadier.

"No, Bella, you're not…" He had reached my feet. He inspected them quickly. "Your shoes, Bella. Where are your shoes?" He sounded absolutely stricken.

"I… I didn't think to put them on. I just needed to get him away from the house, away from the children."

For one long moment, he stared at me, his expression unreadable. Then he scooped me into his arms. In an instant he was carrying me back toward the house.

"Is it safe?" I asked tremulously. "What if he comes back?"

"He won't—at least not for a long time."

"How? I mean, what did you say to him?"

"Nothing," he replied tightly. "He's just … not in a position to move anywhere for some time."

I didn't really understand, and I wanted to ask for clarification, but I was beginning to shiver, my teeth chattering so that I couldn't speak. Edward's steps were swift, and soon the house came into sight.

Caroline stood in the open doorway, a very worried expression on her haggard face.

"Oh dear Lord!" she cried, running out to intercept us. "Bella, honey, are you okay? What happened?"

Now I was glad that I was temporarily incapable of speaking, because I had no idea what to say.

"He looked like an indigent," Edward said through his clenched jaw. "He pushed her to the ground and was rough with her, but I got there before he did anything else."

"Good heavens," Caroline responded. "Where is he now?"

"I don't think he'll come anywhere near here again," Edward replied. "When I told him that this was an orphanage, and that you're a nun, he looked appalled."

"Thank the Lord for good Catholics," she said with a sardonic smile. She ran her hand over my hair. "Gracious, sweetie, you're chilled to the bone."

Edward nodded. "She's in shock. Can you bring some towels to her room?"

"Of course."

He slowed his pace as he walked through the house. The doors to the children's rooms were still closed, and I hoped that no one had awakened yet. I would have to apologize to Susana later…

Edward set me gently at the foot of the bed. Caroline appeared a few moments later with a stack of towels.

"What can I do?" she asked. "Do you want me to phone Carlisle?"

Edward nodded, but I shook my head; I still couldn't make my mouth form any words. I protested with a weak tug at his wrist, shaking my head again.

"I'm… o…kay," I managed to sputter. "They need… h…him… more than… I do."

Edward hesitated, seeing the determination in my face. He rested his hand against my cheek then glanced back at Caroline. "I'll call him in a little while," he told her, acquiescing temporarily to my wishes. I could tell that he was less than happy about it, but he knew I was right. While the miners remained imperiled, the danger to me had passed.

Still, chills shook me. Edward asked Caroline to prepare a hot drink for me while he carefully removed my soaked clothes. He didn't bother to spare the garments, opting for the quickest method instead and gently tearing them away from my wet skin. Soon I was wrapped in two large, soft bath sheets as he pressed the water from my hair with a third towel.

Caroline returned with a steaming mug of tea, and Edward stepped out for a minute while she helped me into a tank top and underwear. She tucked a blanket around my shoulders and legs. Dry now, my violent shivering had ceased, but I remained chilled.

"Thank… you," I stammered, trying to smile at her.

"Oh sweetie," she began thickly, tears glistening in her eyes. I could tell she wanted to say more, but she seemed overcome by emotion.

Edward stepped into the room then, various items in his hands. "Diego is awake," he informed her. "He needs another dose of medication."

She nodded. "Just yell if you need me for anything."

Edward deposited the supplies on the night table then lightly pressed his fingers over my wrist.

"You're still cold, love," he commented, renewed concern clouding his perfect features. I felt there was something more he wanted to say, but instead he lifted the mug and set it in my hands.

The warmth felt wonderful. I wanted to let it seep through my entire body, but when I tried to lift the cup, my arms remained ridiculously heavy. Without a word, Edward took my hands and gently moved them so that I could take a sip of the hot tea.

"Slowly," he cautioned, "and just a little for now."

I complied, and after three small sips he took the mug away. He settled on a chair before me and slid his fingers into my damp hair, probing softly all over my scalp. There were a number of sore spots, and I saw him frown more than once as his sensitive fingertips found the evidence of the rogue vampire's rough treatment. He murmured few apologies, but he did not cease his motions. He continued down to the base of my skull, feeling along the top of my spine then moving aside my hair to examine my neck carefully. We both knew that if I'd been bitten—even grazed—I would have felt the effects immediately. Still, Edward seemed to need objective evidence that I hadn't been seriously harmed.

So I sat patiently while he shone Carlisle's penlight into each of my eyes and looked into my ears with an otoscope. I didn't object when he pressed his hands softly yet methodically over my ribcage and hipbones. In truth, it was nice to feel his tender touch, even when it elicited a few little sparks of pain. I realized that my hips would have bruises on them by nightfall.

Edward examined my dully throbbing elbow carefully, telling me that it wasn't dislocated and that he didn't feel any fractures. However, he insisted that Carlisle would have to evaluate it to be certain there was no damage aside from a nasty contusion. I nodded mechanically; this small edict came as no surprise to me.

Edward felt along each of my legs and ankles then lifted my right foot to study the sole. He sighed but said nothing as he reached for a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. He cleaned my foot carefully, pulling a few bits of debris from my skin with tweezers. His actions were so precise and quick that I barely felt them, and there was little pain. He carefully bandaged my foot then moved on the other one, which received similar treatment.

When he was finished, he gently lifted my legs onto the bed and helped me to lean back against the pillows he'd placed by the headboard. He wrapped me in blankets then gave me some more tea.

For some time neither one of us spoke. He simply held my hand in his, lifting it to his lips several times. Finally I broke the silence.

"How are things going at the mine?" I asked.

My question seemed to surprise him. His voice was not entirely steady as he replied, "Better. The rescue workers got through just before dawn. They had gotten two of the miners out when Caroline and I left, and three more were on the way. Carlisle was overseeing triage, and ambulances were waiting to transport them to the nearest hospital." Then his tone changed as he permitted emotion to flood him. "My God, Bella, if I hadn't brought Caroline back when I did…" He swallowed hard.

"Didn't you get my message?" I asked. I'd assumed that was what got him back just in the nick of time.

"No," he replied, momentarily shocked. "You called me? About him?"

I nodded. "When I first saw him…"

He shook his head, one hand tangling in his hair as the other gripped my fingers a bit more tightly. "I lost my phone at some point during the night. I didn't even realize it until we were driving back. I was going to call you, to tell you we were returning and ask if you would make Caroline something to eat." Now he sounded apologetic. "If I'd known, Bella, if I'd had any idea—"

"It's all right, Edward," I said, pressing my fingers over his lips. "You made it in time. The children are okay, and I'm okay. That's all that matters."

"But he had you—he had his mouth on you, his teeth against your skin—"

Suddenly we were in each other's arms. I wasn't even sure who had moved first. All I knew was that we needed to hold each other, to feel each other's bodies and breaths and skin. My hands stroked over his hair and neck; his fingers caressed my cheek and shoulder. After a minute he lifted my chin and kissed me lovingly.

I rested in his arms for some time. At my urging, he explained how he had found me. Despite her protests, Carlisle had insisted that Edward bring Caroline back just after dawn. She'd been exhausted and close to collapse. As soon as Edward had stepped from the van, he had picked up the other vampire's scent. He realized I wasn't in the house moments after entering. He had searched for the rogue's mind while following the smell, growing more frantic with each second as he clearly heard the monster's intentions.

"I couldn't understand why you'd gone outside," he said. "But you did it on purpose, to lead him away."

I nodded and waited a few moments for him to calm down.

"You told Caroline he was an indigent," I prompted, concerned that something he might have done could have revealed his secret to her.

"Yes. When I realized you were gone and that there was another of my kind in the area, I blurted out something about seeing a man running into the woods and said I was going after him because I thought you could be in danger. She believed what I told her afterwards…"

"Is it true? I mean, is there any chance he might come back?"

"It's very unlikely."

He was being cryptic. I needed to know more. "Edward? What happened? Tell me."

"You don't need to hear this, love."

"But I want to," I insisted gently. "I need to know that everyone really is safe."

That seemed to convince him. He relented. "He's currently in several pieces, each separated by at least half a mile. I'll go out soon and scatter the pieces even further. It will take many days for his body to reassemble itself. He'd never fought another vampire before; he was, to say the least, shocked at being dismembered. His intention was to get as far away from here as possible as soon as he was able."

"And he'll really go? He won't want revenge or something?"

"I'll listen to his thoughts again later, but he seemed very determined to flee. I didn't hear anything about fighting back; he just wants to get away."

I exhaled slowly in relief. Even though I felt completely safe with Edward, I had worried that the children and Caroline could still be in danger once we left. I was fairly certain that I knew the answer to my next query, but I wanted to confirm my theory.

"Why did he come here?" I asked. "Was he thinking about that at all?"

I felt Edward stiffen slightly against me. "Yes. He heard about the disaster at the mine. He intended to go there. It was the equivalent of a buffet to him… a dozen humans, trapped and helpless. But as he was passing near here, he picked up Carlisle's and my scents. He wanted to see what sort of competition he'd face, so he crept up to the house, where our scents are strongest. Then he saw you."

"And smelled me, too."

He nodded. "He could smell all the humans in here, but your scent was strongest among them."

"From the scorpion venom," I verifed.

Now it was Edward's turn to validate a theory. "You knew he'd follow you."

"Yes."

He closed his eyes and took a slow, deep breath. "Bella…"

There was nothing more he could say—nothing more I wanted to hear from him on the subject—so I simply snuggled closer. His hand moved softly over my hair, stroking soothingly despite the tension I knew he still carried. The motions seemed to help him calm, too. Eventually I felt him relax slightly against me.

I didn't realize that my eyelids had lowered until I felt my body shifting and understood that I was lying down.

"Rest, love," Edward murmured gently.

"Stay?" I requested softly.

I felt his hand slide into mine. "Yes. Always."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	17. Chapter 17

I didn't fall into a deep sleep, but I did doze, images flickering through my weary mind. Somewhere far away I heard voices, the light, sweet tones of children. Caroline came in once to ask how I was, but my heavy lids wouldn't quite open. Luckily Edward was there to respond to her.

I'm not sure how long I'd been lying there when I heard another familiar voice. This time I found the strength to open my eyes. Carlisle's kind, beautiful face greeted me. He smiled, but the tightness between his eyes revealed his apprehension.

"Carlisle," I croaked, unhappy with the raspiness of my voice. I cleared my throat and tried again. "How are the miners?"

"All but one survived," he replied. "There were some serious injuries, but I believe there won't be any further casualties."

"It's good you were there," I said.

Edward was still sitting at my side. "At least three men wouldn't have made it without him," he informed me, clearly proud of his father's skills.

Carlisle, humble as always, merely said, "Edward was a tremendous help, too. I was able to save one of those men only because he was there to assist me."

They exchanged a significant look, then Carlisle shifted his full attention to me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay," I answered. In truth, I was sore in several places, including my head, my elbow, my hips, and my feet. But I knew there was nothing that wouldn't heal eventually.

"She's got several contusions on her scalp," Edward informed him, "but I didn't see any signs of concussion. There's also some deep bruising on her hips. She may have a hairline fracture in her left radiohumeral joint; I want you to check it. And she sustained some cutaneous damage to the soles of her feet."

Carlisle arched an eyebrow questioningly at this.

"I ran out barefoot," I explained. I didn't regret my actions at all, but for some reason I blushed anyway.

"Bella," Carlisle said sincerely, "what you did…risking yourself like that…"

"I didn't have a choice," I interjected.

He bent to lift my chin and kiss my forehead. "Thank you."

I smiled as the blush spread further.

"There's something I need to do," Edward said softly, murmuring a few additional quick words to Carlisle. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

I gave him a nod of understanding as he stood. I knew he needed to deal with the intruder but decided not to think too much about it. The entire thing made me a bit queasy. Edward gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then hurried out of the room.

I sat up, trying not to groan at the twinges this caused. Carlisle pulled up the chair and sat before me, taking a moment to simply study me with his keen senses. Then he asked me a few pointed questions and checked my eyes just as Edward had done. His fingers moved quickly yet purposefully over my head, his expression reflecting each bump he found.

He spent a little more time assessing my elbow. "I don't feel any fractures," he told me, "but there's some fairly deep bruising. I think an ice pack will help." He spoke calmly, and I could see some of the tension melting away from his features as he determined for himself that I was not hurt badly.

I assured him that my hips were fine, but he still asked me to move my legs and wiggle my toes. He left the bandages on my feet, satisfied that Edward had treated them adequately.

"I think you were lucky this time, Bella," he told me when he'd completed his evaluation. "But please don't ever do anything like that again."

"I didn't know what else to do," I replied. "I couldn't let him come in and find the children… I called Edward right away, but he said he'd lost his phone."

Carlisle nodded, reaching into his pocket to pull out the misplaced device. "I found it a little while ago, just before I left the mine." He set the phone on the night table. "Alice left several dozen frantic messages, and when Edward didn't return her calls, she phoned me."

I realized she must have seen at least part of my struggle with the vampire. "Oh no. She must be worried sick—"

"I've already called her," he assured me quickly. "I phoned here as soon as I'd spoken with her. I was able to piece together a decent account from Caroline's version of the events. By then I knew that Edward had reached you in time and that the… indigent was taken care of."

"You didn't come back here just because of me, did you?" I chided. I'd assumed things at the mine were stable. What if he was still needed there?

"I waited until all of the victims were en route to the hospital," he responded, apparently amused by the scolding tone of my voice. "They should all be in good hands now."

"But not as good as yours," I stated bluntly.

He smiled and gave a non-committal shrug before admitting, "Perhaps not, but there's only so much I can reasonably do. Accepting my assistance at the scene of an emergency is one thing; walking into a foreign hospital and performing surgery is another thing altogether. Questions would inevitably arise…"

He left the rest unspoken, but I understood.

He appeared thoughtful for a moment then added, "There _is_ one patient, however, who I plan to follow up on this evening. I think I can slip in and see him fairly easily."

I was going to ask if this was someone whose condition particularly concerned him, but Carlisle abruptly stood.

"Edward just returned," he informed me. "I want to check on Caroline. It was a rough night for her, although she won't admit it. She really needs some rest."

I began to get up. All of the children were awake now, and someone needed to help with breakfast if Caroline was going to sleep. I was achy, but there was no reason I couldn't be useful.

Suddenly standing in the doorway, Edward chastised, "Bella, what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting up," I replied reasonably. "I'm going to start breakfast for the children."

He darted across the room to place his hands upon my shoulders. "No," he said firmly, "you are going to stay here and rest for the remainder of the morning."

"But someone has to—"

Placing gentle fingers over my lips, he shook his head. "Elisa and Claudia have already started breakfast. Carlisle and I will help. The only thing you need to do right now is take care of yourself."

I probably could have argued with him, but I chose not to. I doubt I could have won, anyway. So I sighed slightly dramatically and flopped back against the pillows, earning a satisfied smile from Edward.

I hated to admit it, but it seemed he was right. Moments after he and Carlisle left, I drifted off into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke again in the early afternoon, aware that there was something warm beside me. I opened my eyes to find Gaby snuggled against my flank. She had the teddy bear wrapped in one arm; her other hand was tangled in my hair. She was sleeping, her little face relaxed.<p>

I looked up to find Edward sitting in the chair beside the bed. He smiled at me.

"How are you feeling, love?" he asked softly.

"Pretty good," I replied. "Hungry, actually."

He smiled at this news. "We saved some lunch for you."

I touched Gaby's head lightly. "Is she okay?"

He nodded. "She was worried when she couldn't find you. I brought her in here and told her that you were fine, that you would wake up soon, and she climbed up onto the bed and settled down. She's been with your for about an hour."

Sadness washed over me as I considered what the next days would hold for her. "What's she going to do when we leave?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. My throat was thick.

"I think everything will be all right," he replied, but it sounded like a pat answer to me.

He didn't want me to worry, but I couldn't help it. Gaby had just begun to respond to others again after suffering a terrible loss. What would another loss, so soon in her short life, do to her?

Edward didn't want me to dwell on the unhappy subject. He told me that Caroline had been asleep for about four hours and would likely sleep for several more.

"Carlisle and I will tell her that we each slept for a few hours, too," he added.

Still concerned about the rogue vampire, I glanced toward the window and asked, "Is everything else okay?"

Edward understood the unspoken part of my query.

"Yes," he replied. "Carlisle spoke with him, too. He believes that this is our territory and that everyone here is under our protection. He has no intention of ever coming back, and plans to warn any others he meets against it, too."

"Is he still… incapacitated?"

He gave me a nod in reply. Gaby began to stir, so we deferred further conversation on the subject. Edward helped me out of bed, and the three of us made our way out to the living room. The children's smiling faces and happy chatter temporarily suppressed my lingering worries about the tiny girl at my side.

Edward finished with the painting while Caroline slept. Carlisle and I kept the children occupied inside so that no one would witness Edward's speed as he worked. Once Caroline woke, Edward climbed up onto the roof to complete that project, too. Fortunately Carlisle had done quite a bit of the job the previous day, so Edward was able to finish before nightfall. We would be able to depart the next day knowing that the repairs were accomplished.

Carlisle left shortly before dinner to check on the patient who had particularly concerned him. Our time at Caroline's had gone by quickly—more so due to the unanticipated mishaps and events. Edward hadn't gotten a chance to show both the children and the nun how to use the new laptops, so he gave some impromptu lessons after supper.

I used the time to read to Susana and play with Gaby. Caroline joined us when she could, and I tried to convey to the child that she could trust Caroline as she trusted me. Gaby was interacting more with others, but she still gravitated toward me frequently. I would miss her terribly, and I knew I would continue to worry about her. Maybe I could come back as soon as school got out…

I was sitting on the couch playing patty-cake with Gaby when Carlisle returned. It was well after dark. We saw the lights of the SUV as he pulled up. He took a long time getting out of the vehicle, and when I glanced out the window I saw another man walking beside him toward the house.

"Oh!" I gasped, immediately concerned that the other vampire had returned. "Edward!"

His hands were on my shoulders immediately. He leaned down to say softly, "It's all right, love. Don't worry; everything is fine."

I trusted him, but I remained slightly on edge. Who was with Carlisle?

When the door finally opened, I saw the man who Carlisle supported with an arm about his waist. He had dark hair and eyes and looked gaunt. Scrapes marred his cheeks; bandages peeked out from the rolled-up sleeves of the loose shirt he wore. His leg was in a cast, from foot to knee.

Carlisle spoke gently to him in Spanish. I could see how weak the man was, but he appeared nervous, too. He was trembling, his eyes darting about the room. Caroline hurried over to him, and Carlisle murmured a few additional words. I heard her sharp intake of breath.

Gaby was facing me, her back toward the door. She hadn't noticed the stranger enter. But his eyes were now upon her.

"Gaby?" he said hoarsely. "Gabriela?"

The entire room fell silent as the children watched the newcomer. Carlisle helped him to move a little closer to the couch. He spoke the little girl's name again, tentatively, almost tremulously.

This time she heard him. I saw her freeze for an instant, then she scrabbled to turn around.

"Gabriela!" he exclaimed, stumbling forward, arms opening toward her.

"Papa!" she squealed. "Papa!" She stretched out her arms to him.

He fell to his knees at the couch, pulling her into his embrace. He began to sob.

I pressed a hand to my mouth as my eyes filled with tears. Edward sank down behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist. No one spoke for some time. I know that mine were not the only damp eyes in the room.

Finally some of the children began to murmur, and Caroline hurried over to gather them and herd them into the kitchen. Edward took my elbow, urging me to stand and follow him into the hallway, where Carlisle was waiting.

I hugged him immediately. "How—" I stammered, still overcome by emotion and utter surprise. "How did you find him?"

Carlisle smiled down at me. "It was truly a coincidence. Javier was one of the first ones brought out of the mine. He was semi-conscious from blood loss and pain, and he began asking for his wife and daughter. When he said the name Gaby, I had a fleeting thought—but it seemed too good to be true. After he was somewhat more stabilized, I asked him if he had any family. He told me that he had a wife and a thirty-month-old daughter named Gabriela. He'd left them in their village when he went to find work at the mine. He had sent his wife a little money, and she had told him that she and Gaby would come to him. But he hadn't heard from them in nearly a month. He didn't know what had happened… Still, I wasn't sure. Edward had already left, so I couldn't gather any additional details from Javier's mind. But by then I just had a feeling. So I got a picture of Gaby on my phone and went to see him at the hospital to ask if she was his daughter. She was, obviously, and when I told him that she was safe, and that she was here, he insisted on coming to her."

"Is he going to be all right?" I asked, concerned that Gaby could lose her other parent. He appeared very frail.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes. He sustained a fracture to the tibia, and he's got some deep lacerations and contusions, but eventually he should make a full recovery."

"He's a very lucky man," Edward said, pulling me into his arms again.

I looked from Edward to Carlisle. The joy and compassion I saw in their faces made my eyes tear up anew. I lifted one hand to rest it against Edward's cheek and grasped Carlisle's hand with the other.

"Yes," I said softly, "he really is."

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	18. Chapter 18

Caroline insisted that Javier would remain at the orphanage until he had recovered completely. Carlisle helped her to set up a room for him. Her extensive experience in dealing with the children's injuries and illnesses left her more than capable of caring for him during his recuperation.

Javier was clearly overwhelmed by the day's events. The physical and emotional trauma of the mine accident, in combination with the news of his wife's death, had left him devastated. His reunion with Gaby, however, tempered his grief.

Carlisle's gentle, benevolent manner and Caroline's spiritual support helped, too. Even so, the small measure of strength his daughter's presence had given him waned quickly, and less than an hour after he arrived Javier was close to collapse.

Edward and Carlisle helped him to bed, Caroline promising to bring Gaby to him once he was settled. I held the little girl while we waited for Carlisle to finish with Javier. I knew there were various medications to administer, as well as several bandages to change and wounds to check. It was probably best that neither Gaby nor I witnessed any of that.

Edward appeared a short while later to inform us that Javier was resting comfortably and wanted to see his daughter again.

"Why don't you take her in, honey?" Caroline suggested to me.

I was glad to do it. I carried Gaby to the bedroom. Her father lay in the bed, his injured leg resting on two pillows. His color looked a little better, but his eyes were closed. I noticed several pill bottles on the night table beside him. I hoped he wasn't in too much pain.

Carlisle was replacing a few items in his bag. He smiled as I walked in.

"How is he doing?" I asked quietly.

"I think he's fairly comfortable," Carlisle replied softly. "The medication will help with his physical pain, and this little angel will do wonders for his emotional well-being." He placed a gentle hand on Gaby's head.

She only had eyes for her daddy, though. She was already struggling to get down. I set her on the bed, and immediately she snuggled up beside her father. He opened his eyes half-way, a sleepy smiled slipping across his face as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

We left them to rest contentedly. When we returned to the common room, I was surprised to find all the children waiting expectantly, several holding large, home-made cards. They were bubbling with excitement, but Caroline gently reminded them that Gaby's father needed rest, and that quiet voices were very important.

We all moved to the dining room, where the children presented Carlisle, Edward, and me with their cards, one for each of us. Everyone had written a message, and most had drawn a picture of some sort. Every single _I love you_ touched me deeply. I hugged each child; Edward and Carlisle did the same.

"We usually have a little party on the last night of your visit," Caroline said, addressing all three of us. "For obvious reasons, we won't be doing that tonight, but the sentiments are there."

Her eyes brimmed with tears as a smile spread across her face.

Elisa whispered something in her ear, and Caroline's grin grew even broader. I noticed a blush beginning to tint the girl's cheeks as the nun nodded and said, "Of course, dear. Thank you."

Elisa's eyes moved quickly from Carlisle to Edward to me. Her voice was soft as she said, "We wrote poems and stories for you. We'd like to read them."

Warmth filled me from head to toe. Edward's and Carlisle's expressions reflected their joy, too. The children had us sit at the head of the table as we listened delightedly to their works. Even little Tomas had written a simple poem that he read to Edward. We all laughed, and I cried a bit at the funny, touching, entertaining tales and verses they had created for us.

When they were finished, Elisa presented Carlisle with a book containing all of the poetry and stories they had written. He thanked her sincerely, and more hugs were exchanged before Caroline finally sent everyone off to bed.

I went into each room to administer good-night kisses, and I sat with Susana for a little while to finish _Charlotte's Web. _We sniffled at the ending, then we both giggled at our reactions, and she cuddled up next to me.

It was hard to leave her, but I knew Caroline was waiting to speak with us. I joined Edward and Carlisle on the couch. Edward's arm slid around me automatically, eliciting a fond smile from Caroline.

She was sitting in the chair across from us. She looked at me pointedly and asked, "How are you doing, honey?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I replied sincerely. I was still elated that Gaby and her father had been reunited, and I knew that everyone was safe now, too.

"I'm so sorry about what happened," she began.

"Don't be," I said quickly. "It wasn't your fault. And everything—and everyone—is okay now."

"Just know, Bella, that I will always be grateful to you." She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "To all of you. I don't know how these children and I ever got so lucky to have you come into our lives, but through some miracle we did, and I am thankful every moment of every day."

I know I was blushing, and I'm sure Edward and Carlisle would have to, if they were able. After a few moments of silence, Carlisle gently turned the conversation toward more practical matters. He and Caroline talked for some time, and when they were finished he and Edward went into her office to pack away the medical equipment and supplies until their next visit.

Caroline encouraged me to follow her into the kitchen, where she made tea. We sat at the small work table in the corner conversing easily for some time. Always the pragmatist, she asked me what type of report she would need to provide regarding my vocational experience. I'd nearly forgotten that aspect of the trip. She promised to complete the form before we left in the morning.

"You deserve an A+ for this," she said with a chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

"You would make a marvelous teacher," she continued. "You really have a natural talent for reaching the children at their unique levels. I think you'd do well in a related field like speech therapy, too."

Of course, it was a moot point. I wouldn't be pursuing any career for a very long time. But I nodded and told her I appreciated the kind words.

"And you know that you're welcome here any time," she finished. "We'd all love to see you again."

"I'd love to see you all again, too," I replied with a twinge of sadness. It was doubtful I would have the chance to return before I was changed. "But I'm going to be really busy with school for the next couple of years…" It sounded like a flimsy excuse, even to my own ears, but I didn't really know what else to say.

Caroline's astute gaze fixed on me for a long moment. "Well, it's an open invitation. However long it takes."

I could feel the subtext to her words. Something unspoken passed between us as she placed her hand over mine.

"The Cullens are a very special family," she said softly. She glanced down, giving my fingers a light squeeze. "I think that old adage about cold hands and warm hearts is absolutely true for them. They have the warmest hearts I've ever known."

_And the coldest hands… _All I could do was nod and agree, "They do."

She leaned back and reached for her teacup, taking a sip. After a few seconds she said matter-of-factly, "Why don't you get that form for me, and I can start working on it tonight."

"Okay, thanks."

I had to make an effort to keep my steps slow and steady as I walked away from remarkable woman in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the morning to a cool, gentle caress upon my cheek. Blinking in the dull, grey light, I saw Edward's gorgeous face smiling down at me.<p>

"Good morning, love," he murmured, his thumb brushing lightly across my temple.

"Mmm, morning," I mumbled sleepily. I knew it was very early; we needed to depart the orphanage by 8:00 to reach the airport in time for our noon flight.

"I know you're still tired," Edward said softly, "but you can sleep in the car and on the plane. How are you feeling?"

I took a few moments to make an inventory of my body. My head and elbow ached dully, but the numbness in my feet was completely gone. This was actually rather unfortunate, because full sensation allowed me to feel the soreness in my soles.

"Um," I finally responded, "okay, I guess."

Edward slipped a hand behind my shoulders, helping me to sit up slowly. The motions exacerbated the aches, and my hips joined the pain party, too. I tried to suppress a groan, but he knew anyway.

He produced two white tablets and a glass of water, all of which I swallowed eagerly. Edward wanted to check my feet, so I sat patiently while he carefully unwrapped the bandages with his wonderfully cool fingers. He smoothed some antibiotic cream on each foot then began applying fresh dressings.

I recalled holding Gaby as Carlisle performed similar actions. Had that only been a few days ago? It felt like a great deal of time had passed since then.

"How is Javier doing?" I asked.

Edward placed a soft kiss on top of the foot currently in his hands then looked up at me. "Fairly well, all things considered," he replied. "Carlisle kept a close eye on him throughout the night and adjusted his medication to keep his pain at a minimum. He slept relatively well, and he's looking a little better this morning. He's going to have a fairly long recovery, but he should be all right."

"He's in good hands," I commented.

Edward nodded in agreement. "And Caroline has made sure he knows that he and Gaby can stay here as long as they need to. He doesn't really have anywhere else to go—there's no other family—so I think that has alleviated some of his stress."

"Is Gaby doing all right, too?"

He smiled. "She's overjoyed at having her father back. Her thoughts are so much clearer now. She's really a very bright little girl. I have a very strong feeling that everything will turn out fine for her."

A knowing grin tugged at my mouth. "And would that feeling have anything to do with Alice?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I spoke with her about half an hour ago. She said to tell you hello, by the way."

"And what else did she say?"

He sobered slightly. "She's certain that the intruder won't be back. She doesn't see any sort of danger like that in Caroline's future. She was upset that she missed it yesterday…"

"She can't see everything," I reminded him unnecessarily.

He sighed then regained some of his cheer. "She did get a glimpse of the future here. Caroline really needs more consistent help with the building and grounds than we can provide. And after yesterday's incident, she's going to begin worrying about general safety. So after Javier has recovered, she's going to have him stay on as a sort of permanent handyman. He and Gaby will remain here for a long time."

"That's wonderful."

He nodded. "Now you need to have some breakfast and get ready to go. We should leave in an hour or so."

Suddenly I felt the urgency of our departure. I wanted to see all of the children again, to speak with each one. I shooed Edward out of the room so that I could get ready to face the day.

* * *

><p>We left amid both laughter and tears. The final embraces I offered to Susana, Gaby, and Caroline were particularly bittersweet. I promised Susana that she and I could be pen pals, which left the little girl excited. I kissed Gaby and told her how happy she and her papa would be together. Her tiny hands fisted in my hair once more as I gently set her back in her father's arms.<p>

Caroline's arms wrapped tightly around me. She held me firmly, and I felt the strength of her gratitude and affection.

"Bella," she said, "bless you, dear."

Then she hugged Edward and Carlisle, remaining in their embraces for a long time. As she finally pulled back from Carlisle, her hand hovered over his chest. Then she pressed her fingers against his stony flesh for a brief instant.

"The warmest heart," she said, so softly that I could just make out the words.

Carlisle smiled, taking her face gently and kissing her forehead. No additional words were required.

We climbed into the SUV, looking back at the smiling young faces and waving hands as we drove away. Edward and I sat in the back, his arms wound around me. He seemed to anticipate my reaction, pulling me in as I began to sniffle anew.

"Thank you," I said. "Both of you."

"It's a wonderful experience," Carlisle said gently, reaching back to place his hand lightly on my knee. "Even more so this time around."

All I could do was nod and tuck my head beneath Edward's chin as he stroked my back and told me how much he loved me.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Note: This is the final chapter. Thank you so much for coming along on this adventure!_

* * *

><p>Alice and Esme met us at Sea-Tac, anxious to get the details of our trip. Their initial questions centered on my interactions with the rogue vampire. Esme and Alice were very distressed to hear about the incident, but I assured them that I hadn't been badly hurt. Then I made the mistake of saying that the scorpion sting had been worse. This elicited many concerned questions, so I steered the conversation toward Gaby. The happy ending to this part of our weekend story left everyone content.<p>

My eyelids grew very heavy as we approached Forks. Darkness had fallen hours ago; it was quite late. I was dozing by the time we reached Charlie's house. Edward woke me, murmuring that he'd rather carry me in and let me sleep but was afraid of how Charlie would react to a replay of the conclusion of my last trip.

So I walked up to the door between Edward and Carlisle, Edward's hand in mine. Charlie hugged me quickly then drew back to study me with a frown.

"What happened, Bells?" he asked. "You're limping. Did you get hurt?"

I didn't know how much to reveal to my father. Carlisle has assured him that I'd be safe, yet I hadn't been. And Charlie was just beginning to forgive Edward; knowing I'd suffered injury while under his watch would be a huge set-back.

Luckily Carlisle jumped in, his voice smooth and calm. "I'm afraid we had some unanticipated excitement while we were at the orphanage. On Friday afternoon, there was an explosion at one of the nearby mines, and Edward and I went to provide whatever assistance we could. Bella was helping Caroline with the children, and a little one wandered outside. Bella saw where she was headed and dashed after her—"

"And I didn't stop to put my shoes on," I interjected, earning a quick grin of approval from Carlisle. "I bruised my feet a little."

"Yes," he confirmed, "the ground is rather rough and rocky there. Unfortunately, it's also a habitat for scorpions, and Bella realized that the child was going right toward an area where we'd seen several scorpions the previous day."

"Aw Bells," Charlie sighed, "was she okay? Did you get to her in time?"

I nodded, and Edward placed a supportive hand on my back, anticipating his father's next words.

"She did," Carlisle confirmed, "but just barely. She's absolutely fine now, Charlie, but Bella was stung by a scorpion."

My dad's eyes widened, his hands reaching out automatically to hover over me. "God, Bella, that's a painful sting. You sure you're all right?"

I nodded. "It was just a little worse than a bee sting."

Now Carlisle took my hand gently and lifted it. "All of the redness and swelling are gone," he said, showing Charlie the site. "The biggest danger with a scorpion sting is allergic reaction, but fortunately Bella didn't have any problems with that."

"That's a first," my father grunted.

Carlisle smiled thinly. "Perhaps luck was on her side this time. The sting occurred just before we returned from the mine. Anyway, I treated it and kept a very close eye on Bella. There are no lingering effects at this point. Her feet are going to be tender for a few more days, though, and she bruised her elbow, too."

"Stumbled when I got stung," I mumbled, glad for once that my clumsiness gave me a plausible explanation.

Charlie took a slow breath then exhaled. "Anything else I should know?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Just that your daughter was wonderful with the children," Carlisle replied. "Sister Caroline gave her a glowing report, and I'll do the same. I know that Bella is tired—we had a very long day of travel—but be sure she tells you about Gaby." Now his smile was genuine.

"Yeah, okay," Charlie said, then as an after-thought asked, "Were the miners okay? I heard something about that on the news but didn't really pay attention…"

Now it was my turn to get in a few compliments. "Carlisle saved the lives of several, and Edward helped, too. Only one man died, but if they hadn't been there, it would have been a lot more."

Charlie nodded, and I could see that he was impressed. "It's good that you could help out," he said.

Edward extended his hand. "Chief Swan," he said politely, "thank you for permitting Bella to accompany us. She really was amazing, and it was only because she was there that we were able to go and assist at the mine."

Charlie took his hand only a bit begrudgingly. "Yeah, that's good, I guess."

Carlisle shook my dad's hand, too, then gave me a hug before stepping outside. Edward kissed my cheek then disappeared into the darkness.

Charlie looped his arm through mine and led me to the sofa. "So," he said, "tell me all about it."

I sank down onto the worn, familiar cushions and began to speak.

* * *

><p>Edward slipped through my window a few minutes after I got into bed. Immediately he stretched out beside me and wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled up against him, enjoying a few minutes of kisses.<p>

"So, your dad isn't too upset," he reported. "He was really touched by Gaby's story."

I nodded. "He was. Tell Carlisle I said thanks for coming up with that explanation for my feet and the sting—although I'm not sure that Charlie really needed to know about the scorpion."

"He's your father, Bella. That was a fairly significant occurrence. And if you were stung again at some point, it's possible that it could trigger a reaction, so it's best for him to be aware of the initial sting."

"I think that's pretty unlikely," I retorted mildly. "There aren't any scorpions here, and I'm not planning on going to Phoenix again."

"Still, it was better to be as honest with him as possible."

I understood. "You're probably right."

The subject of honesty brought up a few additional issues in my mind. I was nestled comfortably and contentedly against Edward's chest, and his hand was running lightly through my hair. I think he was trying to soothe me into sleep. But there was question I needed to ask.

"Edward," I began.

His fingers did not stop, but I felt a little sigh escape him. He'd heard something in my tone… "Yes?" he responded.

"I know you wanted me to meet Caroline and the children—and I'm so glad I did. But was there any other reason you decided to take me to the orphanage with you?" I pushed up onto my uninjured elbow so that I could see his gorgeous face.

He pursed his lips very slightly. "Are you referring to Alice's comment about your presence making us seem more human?"

"No. I already knew that, and it's okay. Like I said the day we left, if that were the only reason for me to accompany you and Carlisle, that would be fine. But I feel like maybe there was something more."

"Isn't it enough to know that you helped to reunite Gaby and her father, and that you kept all of the children safe?"

"But those were unintended benefits, and I'm really glad that I could help… That's not what I'm talking about, though."

His hand left my hair to move to the bridge of his nose. His other hand, however, remained at my waist. "Then what are you asking, Bella?"

"I want to know if you hoped spending time with the children would convince me to stay human longer."

His graceful fingers stroked down my cheek. "Perhaps, in the back of my mind, the idea occurred to me."

"So this really _wasn't _about Caroline or the children—" I began, irritation creeping into my voice.

Edward's thumb brushed over my lips. "It was _all _about Caroline and the children. I really did want you to meet them, to spend time with them, and to experience the joy of helping them. My motives were entirely sincere in that regard."

"But if the experience happened to spur something… some sort of maternal instincts or something… that would be an extra benefit, right?"

"I just wanted you to have the experience, to see what it's like. Is that so wrong?"

His expression was entirely earnest; I saw no pretense in his golden eyes, only deep affection.

I gave a small shake of my head. "I don't appreciate ulterior motives. But I guess I can forgive them this one time, because without them I wouldn't have gotten to meet Caroline and the children."

A lop-sided grin was twitching at his mouth. "You were wonderful with the little ones, you know."

I shrugged. "They were sweet and engaging. Who wouldn't love being with them?"

But my words didn't reflect the depth of my emotions. The warmth and deep satisfaction I had felt as I read to Susana, held and played with Gaby, and helped Elisa with her math were something I had never experienced before.

"How did you feel with them?" he pressed gently.

"Good. It was nice to help them. But Edward, it doesn't mean I want children of my own." I knew my words were true. While my time at the orphanage might have ignited a spark of interest in a career involving children, that was all it had elicited.

"Are you certain? You looked so content with Gaby in your arms."

I shifted slightly, and he automatically moved to hold me more securely. I smiled at him.

"I am most content in _your_ arms, Edward, and I always will be."

He really couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>Monday morning brought a return to school. Everyone was chattering about their vocational experiences. I hadn't found the time to complete the required follow-up essay, but Carlisle had phoned Mr. Klein before school to explain that our plane had been delayed and we had returned quite late. He'd arranged an extension for me, for which I was grateful.<p>

Still, I could not avoid the oral presentations that took up the economics class period. Each student had to stand at the front of the room and give a five-minute summary of his or her work experience.

Edward's turn came before mine. He rose gracefully and began speaking, explaining a bit about the orphanage and the work Caroline did. He said that he assisted his father in the clinic, providing a few details of the tasks for which he'd been responsible. Of course these were only the tip of the iceberg. He'd done a great deal more than record the children's heights and weights and test their vision. I found myself smiling as I recalled the vast skill he'd shown in helping both the children and me.

Mr. Klein appeared impressed with Edward's presentation. My boyfriend certainly had a way with words. He was articulate and precise, and his mellifluous voice captivated everyone.

I, on the other hand, was not a fan of public speaking, and I grew nervous as my turn approached. However, Edward's smile of encouragement helped me to feel slightly calmer, and when I finally got up and walked to the front of the room, I kept my eyes on him.

I took a breath then began. "I went to an orphanage in Mexico, and it was truly one of the best experiences of my life…"

From his seat, Edward was grinning. We both knew I was telling the absolute truth.

* * *

><p><em>Once again I'd like to thank all those who took the time to leave reviews. Your responses never fail to delight and warm me. <em>

_I have one more story lurking in my files. It's the very first "Twilight" tale I wrote. It's also posted elsewhere, but if you would be interested in reading it here, please let me know. I'd be glad to post it if people want to read it. It's primarily a fluffy piece, with lots of Bella and the Cullens, as well as some Bella and Edward moments.  
><em>


End file.
